


De petits radeaux de bonnes intentions

by AnnaTaure



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brendol Hux est un salaud, M/M, Senator Ben Solo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: A quinze ans, Ben Organa-Solo abandonne l'enseignement Jedi pour se tourner vers la politique et rejoint l'institut de formation de Naboo.Dix ans plus tard il est nommé directeur d'une délégation chargée de négocier avec les représentants du Premier Ordre, la nouvelle puissance montante dans la Bordure.La partie compte plus de deux camps en présence, bien sûr. On s'ennuierait, sinon.





	1. Prologue

Ben Organa-Solo avait connu beaucoup de repas en famille tendus, certains probablement plus bruyants que celui en cours, mais aucun ne lui avait laissé l'estomac noué comme ce dernier.

A quinze ans, il devait prendre une décision qui orienterait sa vie entière : soit il poursuivait son apprentissage dans l'académie de son oncle, soit il intégrait l'institut de formation politique proposé par sa mère, soit encore il suivait son père à bord de son cargo. Lui-même disposait d'une quatrième option, et la seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'elle liguerait tout le monde contre elle... et incidemment, contre lui.

Personne ne faisait vraiment attention au contenu de son assiette, bien que les fonctions sénatoriales de Léia Organa-Solo lui permissent de s'offrir le concours d'un excellent droïde-cuisinier. Luke était bien le seul à manger sans paraître se soucier de rien - ce qui se rapprochait assez de la réalité puisque sa fille de cinq ans dormait déjà comme une souche dans la chambre d'amis, et ne réveillerait pas avant une bonne douzaine d'heures. En voilà une qui ne connaissait pas sa chance, songea le garçon tout en polissant son assiette en dépit de toutes les leçons de savoir-vivre qu'il avait reçues. Dîner tendu ou pas, il grandissait presque à vue d'oeil et avait besoin d'une ration quotidienne assez conséquente.

Doté d'un sens certain des priorités, Ben attendit que le dessert eût été entièrement nettoyé pour faire son annonce sous les regards anxieux ou intimidants de ses parents.

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas poursuivre ma formation de Jedi, déclara-t-il.

Luke haussa un sourcil mais lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas conforme... à ma façon de faire. Trop contemplatif. Je ne compte pas non plus me mettre au transport de marchandises, artisanal ou autre.

A ces mots, il vit son père se lever à demi de sa chaise, l'expression outrée, avant qu'un regard noir de sa mère ne le fît rasseoir.

\- En conclusion, j'ai accepté l'offre de nos cousines Naberrie de me rendre sur Naboo afin d'y suivre les cours de l'institut d'études politiques local. C'est l'un des mieux cotés de la galaxie, après tout, et ils ont une formation tout à fait adaptée pour les adolescents, c'est bien connu.

Le temps de réaliser qu'il avait mentionné Naboo, le sourire satisfait de sa mère avait viré à une expression figée tandis que le rouge lui montait progressivement au visage.

\- Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, acheva précipitamment Ben. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller préparer mes bagages. J'ai pris une place à bord d'une navette qui part demain midi.

Il parvint à filer juste avant que les adultes ne commencent à se disputer, mais les échos de la énième querelle parentale lui parvinrent malgré tout.

* *

Ben était occupé depuis une heure environ à trier ses affaires, jetant de côté les habits trop petits pour que le droïde de service les fît recycler ou donner, quand son oncle vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Je peux te prendre cinq minutes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme que Ben ne s'y attendait.

\- Pas si c'est pour m'incendier parce que je laisse tomber le sabre-laser et la robe de bure, rétorqua l'adolescent.

Luke leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, bien qu'à titre personnel je regrette que tu ne continues pas dans cette voie. Tu as l'étoffe d'un vrai chevalier... quand tu veux bien t'y appliquer. Mais je te l'ai dit : personne n'a le droit de décider ton futur à ta place.

Ben hocha la tête, peu désireux de révéler à son oncle les _vraies_ raisons de son abandon.

\- Par contre, reprit Luke, je serais curieux que tu m'exposes le processus qui va t'envoyer à Naboo.

\- Eh bien, répondit Ben, quelque peu rassuré, une fois l'académie rayée de la liste, le reste a suivi tout seul. Je ne souhaite pas rejoindre mon père et son précieux Faucon parce que ce serait approuver le style de vie que je lui ai reproché jusque-là, et j'en ai par-dessus la tête de le voir s'enferrer dans des combines minables. Peut-être que ça le fera réfléchir un peu, même si j'en doute. Ensuite, je ne veux pas non plus intégrer l'institut aldéraanien parce que ces gens se sont enfermés dans le passé. Ils veulent reconstituer toutes leurs coutumes et "leur" république comme si trente ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés – comme si des siècles ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'on a appliqué telle règle de bienséance à la Cour. Et puis entre nous, je n'ai aucune envie de subir encore les cours de généalogie nobiliaire et les leçons de danse et de maintien dont m'a fait "cadeau" l'ambassadeur des Aldéraaniens en exil pour passer la brosse à reluire sur les chaussures de ma mère. Mais je voulais quand même m'orienter vers la politique. Ca ne laissait que l'offre de nos cousins Naberrie.

Luke opina, visiblement convaincu.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta nouvelle carrière, dit-il. Et aussi bon courage.

\- Merci. Je sais que je vais sûrement en avoir besoin...

Luke sourit.

\- Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, assura-t-il.


	2. Les Ambassadeurs

_Dix ans plus tard..._

\- Les négociations seront conduites sur Brentaal IV, indiqua le lieutenant Unamo avec un plissement de nez peu aimable.

Le colonel Hux échangea un regard résigné avec son aide de camp.

\- Au beau milieu des Mondes du Noyau, et dans un centre fraîchement retapé pour nous en mettre plein la vue, j'imagine, grogna l'officier en passant la main dans ses cheveux roux. Encore de la poudre aux yeux.

Il referma sa tablette d'un coup sec et fit craquer ses articulations. Il serait temps de retourner s'exercer au gymnase, ou il allait retrouver de la poussière derrière ses rotules.

\- Sait-on au moins qui va diriger les discussions avec notre délégation ?

Unamo parcourut le dernier message envoyé par le Sénat républicain puis releva les yeux.

\- Le sénateur Naberrie, de Naboo, dit-elle.

Représentant un monde pas encore partie intégrante de la Nouvelle République, mais néanmoins allié, calcula Hux. Peut-être cela leur donnerait-il un levier quelconque ?

\- On a quelque chose sur lui ? s'enquit le colonel.

\- Rien de croustillant, le prévint tout de suite Unamo avec son premier sourire de la matinée, en dépit de la réputation guère flatteuse que lui taillent certains de ses collègues, mais nos agents sur place nous ont fait un rapport sur lui dès son élection il y a deux ans.

\- Et donc ?

\- Vingt-cinq ans, fils unique de l'ex-sénatrice et leader rebelle Léia Organa et du contrebandier Han Solo. A rejoint l'institut de formation politique de Theed à quinze ans après avoir étudié à l'académie Jedi de son oncle Luke Skywalker pendant six ans. Vit avec la famille de sa grand-mère maternelle, feue Padmé Naberrie, dont il a pris le nom. A bouclé le programme d'études à vingt-deux ans, soit avec un an d'avance. Élu l'année suivante. Brillant mais un rien provocateur, très cultivé. D'aucuns le qualifieraient d'excentrique, mais cela peut n'être qu'un masque pour inciter ses interlocuteurs à en dire plus qu'ils ne devraient en sa présence.

Hux hocha la tête. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

\- Et venant de Naboo, il doit avoir un style assez flamboyant, j'imagine ?

Son aide de camp haussa une épaule.

\- Plus que la moyenne des humains mais moins que les Nubians en particulier, répondit-elle. Voici l'image que notre agent nous a envoyée de la dernière session sénatoriale.

Hux se pencha pour examiner l'hologramme. Naberrie avait environ cinq ans de moins que lui mais son habit et son attitude le faisaient paraître plus que son âge réel. Il était très grand, son épaisse tignasse noire plus ou moins domestiquée en une queue-de-cheval retenue par une barrette bleu foncé dont les branches délicates lui remontaient sur les tempes. Le nez et les oreilles semblaient hors de proportion avec le visage parsemé de grains de beauté mais l'ensemble ne prêtait pourtant pas à rire. Enveloppé dans une robe bleue à la coupe complexe d'où dépassait une paire de bottes, Naberrie avait les yeux rivés sur un datapad où il prenait des notes, son assistant inclinant la tête pour lui parler. Hux aurait bien aimé disposer d'un enregistrement des discours du jeune sénateur, mais toutes les séances au Sénat n'étaient malheureusement pas publiques. Il savait au moins que son futur adversaire intervenait régulièrement même dans les débats qui ne ne concernaient pas directement Naboo et bénéficiait d'une grande popularité auprès des classes moyennes, toutes espèces confondues, en particulier pour sa lutte opiniâtre contre les trafiquants d'esclaves.

Avec une certaine résignation, l'officier alla préparer le mince bagage qu'il emmènerait sur l'actuel centre du gouvernement républicain. Le siège du Sénat tournait en effet à chaque élection du chancelier, laissant Coruscant à l'abandon. Que de dépenses occasionnés par tous ces déplacements... On aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses avec tout cet argent, se lamentait l'économiste qui sommeillait en Hux depuis les années passées à se serrer la ceinture à bord des divers croiseurs qui lui avaient tenu lieu de foyer.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela nous prendra, monsieur ? demanda Unamo quand ils firent enregistrer leur plan de vol.

\- Idéalement, pas plus de dix jours. Si nous nous absentons trop longtemps, les nostalgiques de la grande époque impériale voudront remettre en route un autre projet coûteux et potentiellement désastreux. Ma méthode pour gagner des alliés et des territoires manque peut-être de... _spectaculaire_ mais elle fonctionne à moindre coût.

Unamo retint un sourire indulgent. Cependant il avait raison. Le Premier Ordre n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de 'pauvre' mais ils devaient tout de même se montrer prudents avec leurs finances, quitte à passer pour légèrement radin.

* *

_Quinze jours après..._

Hux n'était pas fâché de pouvoir enfin toucher terre, après des jours à bord d'une navette quelque peu spartiate. Unamo sur ses talons, il descendit la rampe et s'avança sur le tarmac, le vent qui régnait à cette altitude faisant claquer les pans de son manteau contre ses bottes.

Le comité d'accueil était restreint, et surtout composé de gardes armés. Hux haussa un sourcil mais les laissa scanner ses bagages ainsi que sa personne sans protester. Il était d'ailleurs plus occupé à observer les bâtiments entourant la plate-forme d'atterrissage, tout en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un provincial ébahi. Mais cela se révélait compliqué. L'actuelle capitale de la République semblait tout droit sortie d'un documentaire sur l'ancien régime : des gratte-ciels encadrant des avenues à huit ou dix niveaux, des jardins suspendus, un trafic intense de speeders et de transports en commun... C'était si loin de la vie pénible et aléatoire que Hux ses compatriotes avaient connue pendant près de deux décennies...

Les gardes achevèrent leur inspection et firent signe aux deux ambassadeurs de les suivre vers l'ascenseur qui desservait les étages inférieurs.

La cabine les dépose dans un vaste hall brillamment illuminé de vitraux colorés. Pour des gens habitués aux parois grises des croiseurs stellaires, la multitude des teintes faisait presque mal aux yeux. Hux et Unamo ne purent s'attarder outre mesure car leur escorte poursuivait sa marche vers un couloir qui débouchait sur un petit embarcadère à speeders, les forçant à suivre le rythme. Un transporteur d'une vingtaine de places les attendait et ils montèrent à bord, toujours encadrés par des soldats muets qui leur donnaient l'impression d'être menés au poteau d'exécution.

Tandis que la navette filait sur sa voie de circulation, Hux contemplait par une large vitre panoramique le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Une bonne partie des immeubles les plus imposants datait de l'époque impériale mais la République avait rebrodé dessus et encore enrichi l'ensemble. Cette vue lui tordait l'estomac de colère mais le trajet prit fin avant qu'il ne perdît le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il en serait quitte pour prendre un cachet contre les remontées acides.

On les débarqua au pied d'un bâtiment élégant d'une bonne soixantaine d'étages, à la façade plaquée de pierre pour lui donner un cachet ancien. Enfin, les deux diplomates furent débarrassés de leur escorte et entrèrent seuls dans ce qui s'avéra être la réception d'un hôtel. Un petit personnage voûté, le plastron brodé de sa robe disparaissant sous sa barbe blanche, se précipita vers eux en s'inclinant.

\- Soyez les bienvenus. Vous devez être les envoyés de la Bordure, dit-il avec onction. Une suite vous a été réservée. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Bien qu'agacé par l'appellation d'agent de la Bordure et le ton condescendant qui l'accompagnait, Hux ne releva pas et fit signe au réceptionniste de les mener à leurs chambres. Là encore, le décalage entre le décor et le mode de vie habituel des deux officiers était criant.

\- Vous disposez d'un salon, disait leur guide, qui comprend aussi un espace de travail, et vous pourrez -

\- Merci, le coupa Unamo avec plus d'amabilité que Hux n'aurait su en produire. Nous avons fait un très long voyage et souhaiterions nous reposer un peu avant la réunion de demain.

Elle parvint à le pousser vers la sortie sans avoir l'air de le flanquer à la porte, mais à peine le bonhomme chassé dans le couloir, Unamo se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec un énorme soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon sang, je crois qu'il nous prend vraiment pour des ploucs de la cambrousse, lâcha-t-elle avec hargne.

Hux haussa les épaules et expédia son sac dans la chambre qu'il avait choisie, colorée comme tout le reste de la suite dans une gamme de jaunes, une frise géométrique de teinte plus foncée coupant les murs à environ un tiers de la hauteur. Un point positif était la présence d'une vraie salle de bains pour chacune des chambres ; cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autre chose qu'une douche sonique.

\- Évitons de trop discuter de nos affaires internes, dit-il après avoir ôté sa veste et ses bottes. Pas besoin d'être paranoïaques pour savoir que toutes les pièces doivent être truffées de micros.

Unamo émit un petit rire moqueur avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Un moment après, Hux entendit l'eau couler, et décida de l'imiter pour ôter en partie la fatigue du voyage. Même en faisant de son mieux, il ne put éviter de regarder son reflet dans l'immense miroir accroché sur l'un des murs. Heureusement que la coupe de son uniforme dissimulait ses épaules étroites et sa taille trop mince, sans quoi les délégués républicains supputeraient sur le Premier Ordre ne pouvait même pas nourrir ses officiers supérieurs correctement. C'était un reste des années difficiles entre la chute de l'Empire et la ré-attribution d'Arkanis aux exilés. Le rachitisme n'était pas passé loin, mais s'il s'était rattrapé sur les centimètres qui lui manquaient, son poids n'avait jamais suivi et son métabolisme marchait toujours à l'économie, plus prompt à emmagasiner les calories qu'à les brûler ou à les convertir en fibres musculaires, en dépit des heures passées à l'entraînement chaque semaine. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de ce problème : son jeune adjoint, par exemple, l'artilleur Mitaka, avait encore l'air d'un adolescent en dépit de ses vingt-six ans.

Le service d'étage leur monta un dîner sur appel et les deux officiers mangèrent rapidement tout en consultant leurs notes sur les différents sénateurs qui leur seraient opposés. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer : la République demanderait officiellement au Premier Ordre de dégager des limites de son territoire, sans compensations mais sans non plus répondre aux appels des systèmes éloignés soumis aux déprédations des pirates, trafiquants d'esclaves et contrebandiers en tous genres. Cette situation induirait forcément de nouveaux partenariats entre la Bordure et les Régions "inexplorées" où siégeait à présent le Premier Ordre, et l'on finirait tôt ou tard par déboucher sur un conflit ouvert, si la "Résistance" de Léia Organa ne mettait pas le feu à la poche de gaz entre temps. Heureusement, cette minuscule armée ne disposait pas d'un financement très consistant (tant qu'on en parlait, il vaudrait mieux passer sous silence les immenses ressources agricoles et minières dont le Premier Ordre bénéficiait dans sa zone d'influence. Que la République les prît pour des miséreux, très bien.) Seuls les Jedis de Skywalker auraient pu faire pencher la balance, mais ils opéraient en totale indépendance du Sénat et du chancelier, rendant leurs arbitrages en fonction de l'intérêt des populations et non des desiderata de tel ou tel représentant. Ceci dit, si on pouvait les amener à partager, ou du moins à considérer l'intérêt que représentait le Premier Ordre pour les plus défavorisés...

En dépit de toutes ces réjouissantes pensées, le colonel parvint à s'endormir assez vite, aidé par l'épais édredon et le matelas confortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu d'avance, bon réveillon et bonne année 2017 à tous !


	3. Première Séance

Le lendemain matin, revêtus d'uniformes impeccables aux bottes et ceintures cirées à la perfection et aux boucles bien polies, Hux et Unamo furent conduits par un speeder aux couleurs républicaines jusqu'à l'annexe du Séant où se dérouleraient les discussions, toujours accompagnés d’un quatuor de gardes armées.

La salle de réunion comportait tout un pan de mur vitré (du verre renforcé, aussi efficace qu’un blindage) qui offrait un panorama spectaculaire sur la cité administrative.

_Poudre aux yeux_ , songea Hux en jetant un coup d'oeil aux délégués déjà présents, une Mon Calamari et un humain qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Il reconnut aussitôt leur futur directeur des débats, le sénateur Naberrie. Les holos prit par leur agent au Sénat avaient masqué l'immense carrure du jeune homme, qui paraissait plus taillé pour le champ de bataille que les salons huppés de la haute société du Noyau. La robe bleue de l'enregistrement avait cédé la place à un complexe costume en diverses nuances de vert, orné de broderies et de petites perles irisées qui n'étaient sûrement pas en verroterie. Une partie des décorations semblait même provenir de scarabées assez malchanceux pour posséder des élytres d’un vert métallisé. Hux en avait déjà vu employées comme boucles d’oreilles. Autre observation: contrairement à certains de ses compatriotes de la bonne société, Naberrie avait renoncé au maquillage rituel, ce pour quoi Hux était reconnaissant. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas sourire devant quelqu'un peinturluré comme un clown.

Le sénateur Naberrie aperçut les deux officiers debout sur le seuil de la salle et se dirigea vers eux, les longues manches de sa veste de soie sauvage ondoyant au fil de sa marche.

\- Colonel Hux, je présume ? Soyez le bienvenu, salua-t-il avec un sourire aimable, les deux mains tendues en signe de paix.

\- Je vous remercie, sénateur. Voici mon aide de camp, le lieutenant Unamo.

\- Lieutenant, salua Naberrie en s'inclinant légèrement. J'espère que notre rencontre sera profitable à toutes les parties représentées.

Il avait une voix basse et bien posée. Du coin de l'œil, Hux vit le sourire entendu qui étirait les lèvres d'Unamo ; elle connaissait ses goûts en matière d'hommes (elle les partageait en grande partie, d'ailleurs, et au moins une négociation s'était terminée en partie à trois, pour la plus complète satisfaction de tous) et savait que Naberrie entrait dans la bonne catégorie.

_La mauvaise catégorie_ , se reprit-il. _Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le joli cœur. Un scandale est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. Il faut gagner du temps, et surtout les faire passer pour les méchants de service. Surtout pas l’inverse._

Naberrie n'avait peut-être pas les penchants du colonel, de toute façon, et même s'il préférait les hommes, il avait sans doute à disposition des spécimens autrement plus attirants qu'un officier de province trop maigre et appartenant au camp adverse par-dessus le marché.

\- La sénatrice Melum participera à nos réunions, ajouta Naberrie en désignant la Mon Calamari en tunique de feutre bleu pâle qui s'était rapprochée d'eux.

Elle salua aimablement les deux ambassadeurs et Hux ne parvint pas à détecter de fausseté dans son attitude. Mais son attention fut distraite par un mouvement discret sur l'épaule de Naberrie : une petite tête écailleuse pointa sous le col du sénateur, les griffes de l'animal enfoncées dans un support nutritif dissimulé avec art dans les couches de vêtements que l'homme arborait. Hux haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si le sénateur souhaitait garder son animal de compagnie avec lui, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? La bestiole n’avait pas l’air bien dangereuse.

Ils attendirent encore une quinzaine de minutes avant que le reste de la délégation n'entrât dans la pièce. Hux compta huit personnes dont la moitié d'humains, aux robes colorées et chatoyantes, chargées de décorations et de distinctions : les représentants de Taris, Commenor, Ubardia, Uyter… il ne connaissait pas les autres et n’en avait de toute façon pas très envie.

Ils prirent place autour de la longue table et Hux eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver devant le grand jury de l'Académie... ou un tribunal militaire, lui et Unamo faisant face aux neuf sénateurs et Naberrie assis en bout de table pour surveiller les débats.

Cette première journée ne servit qu'à faire les présentations et définir les termes du problème. Hux ressentait l'animosité latente des autres diplomates, à l'exception de Naberrie et Melum. C'était tous des gens relativement âgés, de la génération qui avait combattu durant la guerre civile et haïssait l'Empire... ou ceux qui en découlaient. Pas vraiment une assemblée impartiale. Le propre père de Hux avait été - était toujours - un dignitaire impérial franchement détesté, surtout à cause de sa façon très _particulière_ de sélectionner les cadets, qui avait débouché sur autant de morts que de promotions.

* *

Hux devait se retenir pour ne pas grincer trop audiblement des dents. Dire qu'ils avaient perdu des heures à pinailler sur l'emploi d'un terme plutôt qu'un autre... les dix jours prévus ne suffiraient jamais à régler tous les points de litige. Comme s’il n’avait pas autre chose à faire que de palabrer avec ces fichus privilégiés du Noyau ! Avec un peu de chance, ils aborderaient les questions de piraterie dès le lendemain...

Hux aurait presque embrassé Naberrie lorsque ce dernier leva la séance et Unamo, pourtant si stoïque d'ordinaire, semblait prête à faire de même.

\- Nous reprendrons demain, décréta le jeune homme, et cette fois, j'ose espérer que mes estimables collègues auront mieux à faire que d'ergoter sur un titre ou un qualificatif. Le temps presse et nous tentons, je vous le rappelle, d'éviter un énième conflit galactique. Je vous remercie.

Ainsi congédiés, les membres de la commission ramassèrent leurs datapads et commencèrent à quitter la salle, non sans jeter des regards outrés ou furieux au jeune sénateur. Alors que Hux et Unamo s'apprêtaient à en faire autant, Naberrie les arrêta.

\- J'ignore si vous étiez au courant, mais l'actuelle reine de Naboo vient de donner naissance à son premier enfant et avec quelques-uns de mes confrères, j'organise une petite fête ce soir pour célébrer l'occasion. Vous plairait-il d'y assister ?

Hux fut d'abord pris au dépourvu, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Naberrie lui dit comprendre que l'affaire était plus sérieuse qu'un simple cocktail.

\- Ce sera un honneur, assura-t-il.

\- Parfait ! J'enverrai un speeder vous prendre à votre hôtel. Venez comme vous êtes ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la situation vient soudain de se compliquer bien plus que nous ne le souhaitions ? commenta aigrement Unamo en le regardant partir.

* *

\- Ils ont accepté l’invitation ?

\- Oui, maître. Il est plus que temps de les prévenir du guêpier dans lequel ils se sont fourrés, avant que cela ne dégénère. La flotte militaire de la République n’est plus ce qu’elle était, surtout depuis que votre sœur en recrute les meilleurs pilotes pour sa Résistance.

\- Que penses-tu d’eux ?

\- Unamo a la tête bien sur les épaules, c’est une bosseuse loyale à ses supérieurs et à ses camarades pour ce que j’ai pu en lire.

\- Et Hux ?

\- En superficie, il est très semblable à son aide de camp, mais il y a quelque chose en dessous qui mériterait une étude plus approfondie.

\- Je te laisse juge des moyens à employer, mais fais attention. La République et le Premier Ordre, nous le savons, ne sont pas les seuls à jouer sur ce tableau. Et je ne parle pas ici de pirates ou de seigneurs du crime.

\- Je le sais bien, malheureusement. Ce serait trop simple.


	4. Faux Semblants

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsque le speeder promis vint les chercher, sans le moindre garde à bord. Par chance, ils avaient tous deux pensé à emporter des vêtements civils, plus pour tenter de prendre le pouls de la société locale en se fondant dans la masse que pour parader à une soirée mondaine ; autant dire qu'ils feraient sans doute un peu tache à la réception... Unamo portait une longue robe bleu sombre qui lui battait les chevilles avec une minuscule chaîne d'argent autour du cou pour seul ornement. Hux était en noir, un foulard de soie grise en guise de fantaisie et son étui à cigarettes dans sa poche. Ils n’avaient pas l’air de pouilleux non plus, tout de même. Quitte à s’habiller sobrement, autant le faire de façon chic.

La soirée se déroulait dans un autre hôtel, dont un étage servait d'ambassade improvisée à la monarchie élective de Naboo en attendant que le système rejoignît officiellement la Nouvelle République. S'y regroupaient le sénateur Naberrie et ses assistants, à demeure, et des négociants ou des artistes qui s’y renouvelaient à intervalles réguliers. L'intérieur était comme une transplantation du style coloré de Naboo dans la capitale, tout en draperies et plantes grimpantes se mêlant à l'architecture.

Lorsque Hux et Unamo se présentèrent à l'entrée, de la musique filtrait déjà par la porte ouverte. Un droïde de protocole chromé sur toutes les coutures, comme c'était la mode sur sa planète d'origine, les accueillit. Les débarrassant prestement de leurs manteaux, il les précéda dans le hall et les annonça à l'assemblée. Une soixantaine de personnes, principalement des Nubians, salua les nouveaux arrivants avant de revenir tranquillement aux conversations en cours. Naberrie les rejoignit bientôt, une adolescente courant presque sur ses talons.

Ce couple improbable était revêtu de longues robes faites de plusieurs couches de différents tissus noirs ; la jeune fille avait agrémenté la sienne de manches écarlates tandis que celle du sénateur était parsemée de paillettes métalliques et de fils d'or donnant l'impression d'un ciel étoilé.

\- Colonel Hux, Lieutenant Unamo, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous, déclara Naberrie, paraissant parfaitement sincère. Voici ma cousine Rey.

\- Enchantée, lança la jeune fille en serrant la main de Hux dans une poigne étonnamment ferme.

L'ex-général Solo n'ayant aucune famille connue, Rey devait donc être la fille du fameux maître Skywalker. Hux ne lui trouva aucune ressemblance avec le sénateur : elle avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux noisette, un visage un peu carré avec un semis de taches de rousseur en travers de ses joues et de l'arête de son nez, lequel était droit et légèrement arrondi au bout. Elle se proposa de leur présenter tous les invités, et Unamo lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

\- Mon oncle me l'a confiée pour quelques années, commenta Naberrie avec un sourire en coin. Sans cela elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et le ferait aussi tourner en bourrique. Allez donc rejoindre les autres. Amusez-vous.

Hux fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre d'activités, mais c'eût été malséant. Prenant un verre au passage sur un plateau, il se mêla aux convives.

* *

Deux heures plus tard, Hux pouvait une fois de plus constater son incapacité totale à jouer le rôle du noceur superficiel et décontracté que requéraient les circonstances. Il avait réussi à danser avec une des peintres qui profitaient de l’hospitalité du sénateur, mais pas plus. Les grandes réunions où l’on pouvait l’aborder sans crier gare le mettaient mal à l’aise.

Une cigarette électronique entre les lèvres, il observait le reste des invités qui s’agitaient sous sa position, appuyé sur la balustrade qui surplombait la grande salle en contrebas.

\- Vous me semblez bien songeur, colonel.

Hux sursauta et faillit lâcher sa cigarette. Naberrie et sa cousine se tenaient dans l'ombre de la colonnade, presque invisibles dans leurs atours noirs. Les sachant tous deux sensibles à la Force, Hux choisit de ne pas dissimuler.

\- Pour être franc, je ne suis pas certain que ces négociations vont aboutir, reconnut-il.

Le sénateur laissa échapper un rire sec et sans joie.

\- Vous pouvez être certain qu'elles n'aboutiront pas, dit-il. Tous les sénateurs qui composent la commission sont alignés sur la position belliciste de la princesse Organa et versent des fonds à son organisation. J'ai réussi à faire intégrer cette bonne vieille Melum à la dernière minute pour équilibrer un peu les chances, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Le reste du Sénat se fout de ce qu'il arrivera. Ils ne voient aucun inconvénient à vous abandonner la Bordure. Comme disaient les Séparatistes en leur temps : "Deux mille sénateurs, et pas un seul qui se préoccupe de vous."

\- Et Ben a été nommé à la tête de la commission dans l'optique qu'elle se plante et qu'il soit tenu pour responsable de cet échec, enchaîna Rey, soudain moins souriante.

\- Je n'ose croire que Dame Organa participerait à la chute de son propre fils, dit Hux très diplomatiquement, mais cela sonnait creux à ses propres oreilles.

\- Vous seriez surpris, répondit doucement Naberrie avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche glissante à l'appel d'un groupe de convives.

Hux le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Rey.

\- Est-il vraiment si détesté que cela ?

\- Pire, répondit la jeune fille, son attitude pétillante complètement envolée. Il est craint. Les sénateurs ont peur de voir apparaître un nouveau Palpatine parmi eux. Éduqué sur Naboo, issu d'une famille de la noblesse locale, sensible à la Force... ils se focalisent sur ces points communs.

Hux ressentit une bouffée d'incrédulité.

\- Excepté que le défunt empereur dissimulait ses aptitudes, y compris à l'ancien ordre Jedi, alors que votre cousin n'en a jamais fait mystère. Et je n’ai jamais entendu dire qu’il les ait employées pour faire du tort à qui que ce soit.

\- Mais il n'empêche que la République veut le garder sous contrôle, dit Rey avec amertume. Ben ne le porte pas ce soir car c'est un événement privé, mais vous avez peut-être remarqué son animal de compagnie ce matin ?

\- En effet, mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est un ysalamir, colonel ?

De nouveau, il faillit s'étrangler sur la vapeur de sa cigarette.

\- C'est cette créature ? Il doit la porter pendant les débats ?

\- Et au Sénat, et pendant toutes les campagnes électorales auxquelles il participera sur Naboo et ailleurs, confirma lugubrement l'adolescente.

\- Mais c'est... j'ai entendu dire que vous couper de la Force équivalait à rendre sourde ou aveugle une personne normale !

\- C'est très pénible, oui, reconnut Rey. Mais Ben refuse d'abandonner son poste pour convenances personnelles. Bien. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, sinon ça va commencer à jaser.

* *

Trois heures plus tard, Hux et Unamo quittaient l'hôtel des Nubians pour rejoindre leur logement. Le colonel répéta à son adjointe toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les deux cousins. Unamo en resta bouche bée, avant que la colère ne fît son apparition.

\- Nous sommes convoqués ici uniquement pour servir de caution à une bande de va-t-en-guerre qui veulent à tout prix revenir à la grande époque de l'Alliance, en résumé, siffla le lieutenant. Mais comment la République pourrait-elle approuver alors qu'elle réduit les effectifs de son armée ?

\- Elle sera mise devant le fait accompli. Organa et sa clique se foutent des décisions du Sénat comme des efforts des réformateurs. Ils veulent juste reprendre les rênes du pouvoir après que la princesse ait été virée du Sénat et quoi de mieux que d'infâmes dictateurs sanguinaires pour donner un vernis moral à leurs attaques. Mais ils ne proposent aucun programme concret pour remplacer une République déjà en fin de course au bout d'à peine trente ans.

Les deux officiers regagnèrent leur suite en silence après cela et ne firent plus allusion à la soirée, toujours par crainte des écoutes pirates. En dépit du confort de sa chambre, Hux parvint difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Il devait absolument avertir ses supérieurs de la tournure que prenaient les événements, _avant_ de quitter le Noyau. Il ne voyait pas non plus comment se sortir de l'impasse que constituait cette commission. Son chrono continuant à tourner, il prit quelques minutes pour écrire un rapport à ses chefs, puis un bref message à un autre correspondant qui lui tenait beaucoup plus à cœur.

_Edan, Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais ma dernière mission a pris un tour inattendu. J'espère que ta première année à l'internant se déroule toujours sans encombres, et avec d'aussi bons résultats que le mois dernier. Je pense pouvoir te rendre visite d'ici trois semaines au plus tard, et te raconterai tout ce que j'ai pu voir pendant mon voyage. Ne fais pas (trop) de bêtises d'ici là !_

Il envoya le message sans cryptage, car il n'y avait là rien de secret-défense. Il n'avait pas vu son fils depuis près d'un an excepté via quelques contacts sur Holonet. Il était grand temps de retourner sur Arkanis.


	5. Tours de Piste

Le lendemain, Hux reprit son siège à la conférence "de paix" en toute connaissance de cause. Naberrie reprit la direction des débats comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille au soir. Excellent comédien, jugea Hux. Une nécessité vitale dans un tel environnement.

Il n'eut guère le temps de l'observer car les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir sur un mode plutôt agressif.

Le premier à attaquer, sans trop de surprise, fut le représentant des Aldéraaniens en exil, remplaçant de Léia Organa depuis dix-huit mois environ, et le départ fracassant de l’ancienne princesse de son poste au Sénat. _Départ_ était un terme vraiment très aimable pour qualifier la bronca qui avait salué la révélation de son lignage biologique et la curée qui avait suivi.

\- Pourriez-vous, M. Hux, nous expliquer pour quelle raison des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre ont été aperçus dans le secteur de Thakwaa il y a deux mois, ainsi que dans d'autres systèmes appartenant ou alliés à la République ?

Hux laissa passer l'omission de son grande : c'était trop mesquin pour mériter autre chose.

\- Dans le cas précis que vous mentionnez, répondit-il posément, le système Thakwaa a fait appel aux services du Premier Ordre afin de libérer son territoire de la présence de pirates qui s’en servaient comme de base arrière. Il n'a pas les moyens de faire construire une station de défense orbitale et faute de soutien, nous a contactés pour assurer sa protection et éliminer la flotte pirate. Vous pouvez nous considérer dans ce cas comme des opérateurs privés sous contrat.

\- Payés comment ? s'enquit la sénatrice de Chandrila.

Pas Lieda Mothma, se rappela-t-il. Elle aussi était partie en claquant la porte, mais au lieu de monter une milice, elle avait mis sa considérable science économique au service d'une certaine stabilité dans la galaxie. Hux et ses collègues approuvaient, tant que cela pouvait desservir la République. Quant à la question, s'ils pensaient le piéger avec ça...

\- Des produits manufacturés sur place, répondit-il uniment, dont des fournitures médicales, mais pas le moindre élément de leurs réserves de chrome, d'acier ni de cobalt, puisque ces productions sont couvertes par le monopole d'achat de la République.

Il vit quelques paires d'yeux s'arrondir et Naberrie cacha un toussotement derrière sa large main pâle. Le geste attira l'attention de Hux sur la présence de l'ysalamir. Sans qu'il sût pourquoi, l'existence de cette créature l'agaçait au plus au point. Unamo se pencha à côté de lui pour prendre des notes et il reporta rapidement son regard sur le comité, lequel n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'il fût au courant des accords commerciaux de la République – ceux-là même qui ruinaient des économies planétaires dans la Bordure et permettaient au Premier Ordre de récupérer de nouveaux alliés.

\- Quelles preuves pouvez-vous apporter pour étayer vos affirmations ?

Hux avait emmené une copie du dernier contrat et le tendit au sénateur le plus proche. Il avait des exemplaires de presque tous les accords passés par le Premier Ordre avec ses nouveaux partenaires – ou du moins, une version grand public.

Le document passa de main en main et ils durent convenir qu'il paraissait authentique, se réservant le droit de contacter le gouvernement local pour vérifications ultérieures. Hux concéda bien volontiers ce point ; du moment que cela leur faisait perdre du temps...

\- Dites-nous colonel, reprit le sénateur de Comménor, avec quels appareils le Premier Ordre est-il intervenu sur place ? Vous connaissez bien sûr les termes du traité de désarmement signé par vos prédécesseurs ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit aimablement Hux. Aucun développement de nouvelles technologies d'armement. Aussi nous n'employons rien de neuf, uniquement les anciens croiseurs qui n'ont pas été réquisitionnés par la République.

Il disait la vérité. Les nouveaux appareils de la classe Résurgence et les TIE tout neufs, dotés de boucliers et d'un deuxième siège pour un artilleur, voire d’un hyperdrive pour les modèles haut de gamme, restaient sagement dans les Régions Inexplorées. Pour le moment. Et de toute façon, on pouvait difficilement les qualifier de nouvelles technologies. A part une révision du design et peut-être des piles à combustible et des réacteurs un peu plus performants, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de vraiment innovant sur ces bécanes.

\- Et ces engins se retirent une fois l'opération terminée ?

Trois sénateurs au moins avaient l'esprit mal tourné, car Hux les vit dissimuler des sourires à cette question, de même que Naberrie.

\- Comme vos agents ont sûrement pu le constater, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- La République souhaite que vous cessiez ces intrusions en son sein, colonel, reprit le Chandrilien. Elles pourraient être considérées comme une agression à l'encontre de notre espace.

Unamo toussa pour dissimuler son grognement de mépris.

\- Cela ne dépend pas uniquement du Premier Ordre, sénateur, répondit Hux. Les territoires de la Bordure faisant appel à nous faute de réponse du gouvernement central, la République compte-t-elle prendre leurs requêtes en charge ?

\- La gestion des affaires internes de la République n'est pas de votre ressort, colonel.

\- Avec tout le respect que nous vous devons, se précipita Unamo en pressant son pied sur la botte de Hux, c'est devenu de notre ressort lorsque vos concitoyens nous ont contactés. Nous pourrions longtemps tourner en rond, de la sorte.

Et d'une, mieux valait que le courroux des républicains tombât sur un officier subalterne. Et de deux, personne n'avait besoin de mentionner la présence d'agents de propagande du Premier Ordre un peu partout dans la Bordure.

\- Vous prétendez -

\- Ce qu'affirme le lieutenant Unamo, coupa Naberrie, est que nous prenons à la légère nos devoirs vis-à-vis d'une partie de la population que nous sommes censés représenter, et elle a entièrement raison. La baisse de nos effectifs militaires officiels est devenue une excuse pour négliger des secteurs entiers et laisser les gangs stellaires y faire la loi. Quant aux milices privées, nous ne les voyons guère se frotter aux pirates.

_Je commence à comprendre pourquoi cet homme est si impopulaire parmi ses pairs,_ musa Hux. _Les politiciens qui appellent un bantha un bantha ont tendance à se faire rares pour toutes sortes de raisons, et il est assez riche pour éviter la corruption. Enfin, j'espère ; ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres en ce moment._

Pendant un temps le débat se fit exclusivement côté républicain, sous l'œil goguenard des deux officiers. _Si toutes leurs assemblées se déroulent de cette façon, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de croiseurs supplémentaires_ , se dit Hux en échangeant un sourire malin avec Unamo. _Ils s'autodétruiront tout seuls comme des grands._

La querelle finit par s'apaiser mais elle aurait sans doute pris fin beaucoup plus tôt si Naberrie n'avait pas été entravé par l'ysalamir.

Les débats durèrent encore deux heures avant que le sénateur de Naboo n'y mît un terme, estimant que l'on avait suffisamment tourné en rond pour la journée.

A la sortie du bâtiment, les délégués furent happés par une véritable marée de journalistes. Hux eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise, puis sentit la main d'Unamo dans son dos, lui redonnant un peu de stabilité. Les questions pleuvaient et le colonel savait à peine où donner de la tête.

\- Pensez-vous parvenir à un accord ? le héla une voix sur sa droite. Il se tourna pour faire face à une Togruta qui brandissait un micro sous son nez, manquant de peu de lui aplatir les narines. Il recula d'un pas pour éviter de le prendre dans la figure.

\- Eh bien... nous n'en sommes qu'à la première journée de négociations, mais je suis persuadé que la logique et le bon sens auront le dernier mot. Même si cela risque de prendre un peu de temps...

\- Vous êtes optimiste, lui répliqua la journaliste, mais sans agressivité.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter de partir battu d'avance, déclara Hux en se risquant à sourire. Je ne cache pas qu'il y a beaucoup de difficultés, mais nous arriverons bien à quelque chose.

\- Merci colonel, répondit la Togruta. Bon séjour sur Brentaal.

\- Celle-là était sympa, au moins, grogna Unamo en se serrant contre son dos. J'ai été alpaguée par un fanatique anti-impérial qui est certain que nous transportons des bombes ou des armes bactériologiques bien dissimulées sur ou dans nos personnes.

Hux cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Les missions-suicide, très peu pour lui ; en tout cas pas pour trucider quelques hauts fonctionnaires qui sauraient très bien s'empoisonner mutuellement.

Ce fut avec un énorme soulagement qu'ils retrouvèrent leur suite pour y taper leur rapport et faire monter un dîner léger - suivant les critères locaux.

Unamo, en bonne adepte des réseaux sociaux, se mit à surfer sur Holonet pour voir si leurs interviews impromptues avaient déjà un écho en ligne. Elle ne fut pas déçue par ses trouvailles et se dépêcha de les faire partager à son supérieur.

\- Hé, je crois qu'on a un fan-club ! lança-t-elle en agitant sa tablette. Ils ne perdent pas de temps... Tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur nous.

Un sourire malicieux lui plissa les lèvres.

\- Ils vous trouvent à croquer, figurez-vous.

Hux laissa échapper un rire embarrassé.

\- Suivant à quelle espèce appartient l'auteur de ce message, je pourrais être forcé de décliner son offre...

\- Ce n'est pas précisé ; dommage.

\- Vous avez l'esprit tordu, Senta... grommela Hux, quoique sans véritable irritation.

Ces petites piques n'avaient rien de méchant, après tout, et contribuaient à faire baisser la pression dans une situation tendue.

\- Par contre, il y a quelques grincheux qui réclament déjà notre expulsion immédiate et des sanctions à l'encontre des mondes associés au Premier Ordre.

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez. Parfois il avait l'impression de travailler dans une cour de récréation. Ceci dit, même son fils de sept ans se conduisait plus intelligemment que ça.

\- Sans importance, finit-il par lâcher. On termine notre travail et on s'en va au plus vite.

* *

Au matin, ils trouvèrent le réceptionniste dans tous ses états, après que certains des "grincheux" de la veille eussent tenté de laisser des messages menaçants - voire malodorants - à l'attention des deux émissaires. Le personnel avait tout jeté mais le pauvre employé, un Twi'leck d'un bleu éclatant, était très confus et embarrassé par égard pour ses clients.

\- Si on retombe sur des journalistes, il faudra mentionner ces gracieusetés, calcula Unamo. Ce sera toujours bon pour nous.

\- J'y compte bien, assura Hux.

Cependant, les gardes sénatoriaux les poussèrent presque dans leur véhicule sans leur laisser le temps de traîner, leurs services ayant capté des menaces autrement plus sérieuses qu'un cadavre de rat au bout d'une potence. Hux devait reconnaître à ces agents qu'ils faisaient très bien leur travail, quelle que fût leur opinion sur le Premier Ordre par ailleurs.

Cette fois, toute la commission était déjà présente lorsque les deux officiers arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Melum seule les salua aimablement, Naberrie se retranchant derrière la neutralité qu'exigeait son poste. Sans qu'il se l'expliquât, Hux en fut assez vexé mais il ne releva pas tandis qu'il prenait place.

\- Tout d'abord, annonça Naberrie, toutes nos excuses pour les désagréments qu'auraient pu causer quelques excités. Votre sécurité sera renforcée à l'hôtel et durant vos trajets en ville.

Personne n'ajouta de commentaire, mais Hux surprit quelques sourires moqueurs - sur les visages à l"expression déchiffrable, du moins.

Il sentit que la semaine à venir allait être très, très longue lorsque le sénateur de Chandrila attaqua sur les accords de ravitaillement que le Premier Ordre passait avec les mondes de la Bordure. Tant qu'on n'abordait pas la question des ressources des Régions Inexplorées., il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, mais ses employeurs seraient quand même très énervés s'ils devaient se passer des marchés récemment acquis dans la Bordure, ou y opérer discrètement comme de vulgaires contrebandiers. A la pause de la mi-journée, la moitié des participants paraissait sur le point de pleurer de découragement et la main de Naberrie glissait parfois jusqu'à sa ceinture, comme s'il y cherchait une arme. _Si au bout de deux jours à peine on en est là..._

La seule distraction du moment fut de regarder la sénatrice Melum mettre en route un diffuseur de brume et de rester comme en méditation dans le nuage de vapeur qui répandait une nette odeur iodée.

\- L'air est trop sec, dit Melum lorsqu'elle surprit le regard étonné d'Unamo. Vous devriez essayer, c'est aussi très bon contre le stress.

Unamo déclina l'invitation et termina sa tasse de caf. Le médic de son unité disait qu'elle considérait la caféine comme une vitamine, tout en se demandant s'il restait encore quelques globules, toutes couleurs confondues, dans le flux de caf circulant dans les veines du colonel. Hux était parvenu jusque-là à tenir les aiguilles du docteur à bonne distance de sa personne, mais un jour ou l'autre sa chance tournerait et il ne pourrait plus échapper à un bilan de santé complet.


	6. Intimidation

A la tombée de la nuit, une fois rentré à l'hôtel, Hux aurait payé n'importe quoi à un type qui l'emmènerait passer quelques heures dans un bar ou une cantina des bas quartiers pour boire, fumer quelques molécules illicites ou profiter de l'anonymat qu'offraient ces établissements mal fréquentés pour s'envoyer l'autre client - dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il était à bout et avait désespérément besoin d’autre chose qu’une soirée avec sa main pour seule compagnie.

Les règles militaires du Premier Ordre, la jalousie et les coups bas faisaient que le colonel était contraint à l'abstinence depuis pratiquement deux ans. Il s'en accommodait relativement bien tant il était chargé de travail, mais le stress généré par la commission républicaine lui faisait envisager même un coup d'un soir comme un paradis perdu. Mais inutile d'y penser ; il était encore plus fliqué qu'à l'Académie d'Arkanis, où il avait déjà dû déployer d'innombrables ruses pour échapper à la surveillance des pions, pour à peine cinq minutes avec son compagnon du moment, tout juste le temps d'un baiser et d'une main glissée dans son pantalon... Pas de scandales avait toujours été la devise du Commandant Brendol Hux. Plutôt ironique de la part d'un homme qui encourageait à l'époque les cadets les plus agressifs de son académie à éliminer les "faibles", une politique radicalement changée depuis que Rae Sloane avait pris la direction de l'école après le départ en retraite du vieux. Le Premier Ordre avait besoin de chiens de guerre, certes, mais aussi de stratèges, d'ingénieurs, de chirurgiens... Hux lui-même avait échappé de justesse à cette "épuration" féroce et en avait gardé quelques cicatrices, externes comme internes. L'idée qu'Edan aurait pu faire face à ce genre de sélection le rendait encore malade, certains jours où les idées noires reprenaient le dessus. Comme si le fait d'être un bâtard confié aux "bons soins" de l'épouse du Commandant n'avait pas suffi à lui donner des cauchemars et des tics parfois dangereux pour le restant de ses jours...

Au matin, les gardes sénatoriaux vinrent de nouveau les chercher à l'hôtel mais cette fois la troupe de journalistes était elle aussi présente, apparemment pas trop gênée dans ses œuvres par la présence des policiers. Une fois de plus, Hux repéra la Togruta qui l'avait questionné l'avant-veille.

* *

Il la retrouva encore ce soir-là, mais pas avec la meute de ses confrères. Elle l'attendait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, et dans l'angle mort des caméras de sécurité, en prime. De quoi rendre nerveux même le mouton le plus confiant. Hux porta immédiatement la main au couteau qu'il gardait fixé dans la doublure de sa tunique... pour se retrouver paralysé.

\- Vous avez oublié votre ysalamir de compagnie ? gronda-t-il en tâchant de masquer la peur qui l'avait saisi.

Les vieilles histoires que les officiers à la retraite racontaient sur le seigneur Vador et ses… talents avaient hanté une partie de son enfance et il désirait ardemment ne pas finir la gorge écrasée par une main invisible.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes _vraiment_ ici, colonel, susurra la Togruta en se rapprochant. Et quelles cibles vous venez chercher.

Il avait une certaine idée de ce qui allait arriver. Il se rappela un vague souvenir de pluie froide qui tombait sans cesse et décida de ne penser à rien d'autre. Malgré cela, il sentit comme une piqûre d'aiguille au-dessus de ses yeux, une pression qui alla croissant jusqu'à ce qu'il laissât échapper une plainte. La pression disparut aussitôt.

\- Navrée, assura la journaliste sans qu’il la crût. Je devrais être sûre que vous n'alliez pas tenter d'assassiner un de nos sénateurs.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, grogna Hux en se massant les tempes, ses mains soudainement libérées de l’étau qui les tenait jusque-là. Mais si les membres de la commission continuent à jouer aux cons, je pourrais changer d'avis. Vous savez qu'ils sont tous sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Organa sauf deux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- En effet, et c’est très inquiétant pour la suite des événements. Mais beaucoup de gens ont intérêt à ce qu'une nouvelle guerre civile n'ait pas lieu. La galaxie n'a pas encore récupéré de la dernière, comme vous le savez fort bien. Nous appuyons donc les efforts du sénateur Naberrie pour maintenir la paix - et réformer certaines institutions.

Hux hocha la tête, rassuré sur ce point. C’était agréable de se sentir un peu moins seul, tout d’un coup. Elle se rapprocha encore, presque à le toucher.

\- Si vous essayez de faire le moindre mal à Ben, dit-elle avec une fausse douceur, je vous tuerai.

D'un doigt elle écarta un pan de sa jaquette, laissant deviner la garde d'un sabre-laser accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ce serait idiot de ma part, articula Hux, peu désireux de faire connaissance avec l'arme légendaire. Mais si jamais je croisais quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mes réticences, qui devrais-je contacter ?

\- Vishna Tando, répondit la Togruta. Bonne soirée, colonel.

Il récupéra l'usage de ses jambes et du reste dès qu'elle eut tourné le coin du couloir, et rentra dans sa chambre en remâchant des jurons à l’égard de cette… peste arrogante. Elle ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole tout simplement, au lieu de faire étalage de ses pouvoirs ? Il détestait ces gens qui se croyaient tout permis sous prétexte qu’ils avaient quelques aptitudes supplémentaires. Il ravalerait ses griefs le temps de coopérer avec Tando et ses confrères, mais pas plus.

* *

Le lendemain, Hux quitta l'hôtel de fort méchante humeur. Il avait à peine dormi, ressassant jusqu'à l'aube sa rencontre avec Tando. Naberrie était donc toujours protégé par les élèves de son oncle, jusqu'à un certain point. Et s'il avait bien compris, Hux lui-même pouvait faire appel à eux en cas de besoin. C'était un développement inattendu, mais bien dans la ligne de conduite de Skywalker : objectivité et service au plus près de _toutes_ les populations.

Son aigreur se manifesta pendant les débats. Il répétait les mêmes réponses aux questions qui revenaient sans cesse sur le tapis depuis le début de cette mascarade ridicule, et finit par demander à la commission d'indiquer clairement ses exigences, ou de mettre un terme à cette parodie de négociations. La foudre des sénateurs outrés lui tomba dessus sans attendre et entre deux réflexions furieuses sur son outrecuidance, Hux parvint à saisir que le Premier Ordre devait cesser toute coopération avec la Bordure, désarmer et rester dans son coin. Voire disparaître, si c’était possible. Le colonel se borna à promettre qu'il transmettrait ces requêtes à son état-major, avant d'être congédié sans grand ménagement.

Il ruminait cette défaite - mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? - dans sa chambre avec un verre d’alcool pris dans le mini-bar de la suite lorsque son comlink se rappela à son bon souvenir.

\- Colonel Hux ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naberrie le contactât.

\- Que voulez-vous ? gronda l'officier, peu enclin à se montrer aimable.

\- Pouvez-vous quitter l'hôtel par l'ascenseur de service et vous trouver à l'arrière du bâtiment, sans accompagnateur, d'ici... mettons quinze minutes ?

\- C'est réalisable.

\- Venez en civil ; je vous attendrai.

La communication fut coupée aussi sec. Hux était tenté de se dire que cela sentait le piège. S’il venait seul, il pouvait tomber dans une embuscade et finir dans une cellule en compagnie de quelques soldats de la Résistance calés en interrogatoires. Il finit par glisser un micro dans l’ornement de col d’une de ses vestes, la plus discrète des trois qu’il avait emmenées, et régla la fréquence pour que l’enregistreur intégré transmît tout au portable d’Unamo. Ainsi, même en cas de disparition impromptue, le Premier Ordre aurait de quoi charger la Résistance et Organa.


	7. Derrière l'écran de fumée

Hux resta un instant assis à réfléchir. Il résolut la question du piège en glissant un couteau supplémentaire dans sa manche et encore un autre dans une de ses bottes. Quant au pourquoi de cette entrevue... le colonel demeurait perplexe. Les négociations avaient été un échec et cela laisserait une belle tache sur leur cursus respectifs. Le sénateur et lui n'avait donc plus rien à se dire. Il prévint Unamo qu'il sortait voir un informateur, verrouilla son datapad au cas où, et quitta la suite en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait s'aventurer ainsi dehors.

Une fois hors de l'hôtel, il chercha Naberrie du regard et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le reconnaître, appuyé contre un speeder garé non loin, débarrassé de son maquillage et de ses pesantes robes sénatoriales, qu'il avait troquées contre une veste, un pantalon sans ornements et une chemise un soupçon trop petite qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination quant à sa carrure. Hux eut encore plus tristement conscience de sa carcasse toujours trop mince.

\- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit-il après avoir pris place dans le speeder.

\- Là où nous pourrons parler sans mouchards, répondit Naberrie, l'air soudain beaucoup moins évaporé ou conciliant que lors des séances en commission. Nous allons nous éloigner des beaux quartiers, prévint-il, mais je vous promets que la cuisine est très bonne !

Ils allaient donc discuter autour d'un dîner ? Si jamais il voyait la moindre fleur ou chandelle, Hux se ferait un plaisir de rectifier le profil si peu commun du sénateur. Celui-ci, débarrassé de l'ysalamir, se contenta de rire lorsqu'il capta cette pensée et le colonel retint une volée de jurons. Il détestait _vraiment_ ces putains de manieurs de Force qui se croyaient les seigneurs de la galaxie et ne respectaient pas la moindre parcelle d'intimité chez les autres. Naberrie dut capter cela aussi car il ne fit plus aucune réflexion sur les pensées de son voisin.

Ils descendirent de quelques niveaux en silence avant de prendre une artère moins imposante que les avenues des quartiers chics, puis Naberrie rangea son speeder devant un petit établissement construit à l'ombre d'un énorme immeuble. _Le Chat Noir de Lothal_ annonçait l'enseigne, _restaurant-cabaret_. Hux s'attendait au pire.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil, cependant, ils ne furent pas accueillis par la vision d'effeuilleuses faisant leur numéro sur scène ou une musique tapageuse. Naberrie devait être connu dans la place, en tout cas, si Hux se fiait à la mine réjouie du patron, un Tarasin équipé d'un tablier aux multiples poches, quand il les aperçut.

\- Ben, mon gars ! Ca faisait un bail ! Et tu m'amènes un invité, en plus. Tu me présentes ton rencard ?

Hux faillit s'étouffer.

\- C'est pas mon rencard, Sharin ; il est là pour le boulot, rectifia gentiment le sénateur. Tu peux nous trouver une table tranquille ?

Le nommé Sharin les installa près des cuisines, de sorte qu'ils puissent recevoir leurs commandes rapidement et dîner pratiquement sans être vu du reste de la clientèle tout en gardant un bon point de vue sur la salle Les odeurs qui s'échappaient par la porte entrouverte laissaient présager toutes sortes de bonnes choses, mais lorsque Hux parcourut le menu, il s'aperçut que la plupart des plats lui était inconnue. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un établissement du Noyau et il remercia le ciel que le sénateur ne l'eût pas emmené dans un endroit plus sélect. Son manque d'expérience aurait été assez humiliant. Naberrie le prit en pitié et lui décrivit les diverses spécialités du chef. La mention de fruits de mer attira l'attention du colonel. Il se souvenait d'avoir goûté des moules et d'autres machins à coquille dans son adolescence, et il avait bien envie d'essayer à nouveau.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, ils sont délicieux, ici. Et bien frais, précisa Naberrie avec un clin d'œil.

Pour le reste, Hux le laissa agir à sa guise. Le service ne traîna pas et ils nettoyèrent l'entrée dans un silence qui tenait du recueillement. Le mélange œuf-agrumes en soupe chaude sur des petits légumes n'était pas quelque chose dont Hux avait l'habitude, mais il l'apprécia néanmoins. Une fois les bols débarrassés, il voulut attaquer le vif du sujet.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici, sénateur ? Qu'est-ce que vous tenez tant à cacher à vos collègues qu'il faille m'entraîner loin des beaux quartiers pour m’en parler ?

\- Connaissez-vous maître Snoke ? demanda Naberrie.

\- Pas personnellement, répondit Hux en fronçant les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par cette question inattendue. Je sais que pendant un temps il a été le bailleur de fonds du Premier Ordre, mais les relations ont été rompues il y a une dizaine d'années, après qu'il ait failli à nous ramener un allié dont il promettait monts et merveilles. Cela a représenté un coup dur, mais je suis d'avis que nous ne progressons que mieux sans l'influence de ce genre de mystique. Pourquoi cette question ? Le connaissez-vous également ?

\- Comme tout Jedi ou approchant ces jours-ci, répondit Naberrie sans trop se mouiller. Il reprend du service, et je crains que les récents succès du Premier Ordre n'attirent de nouveau sa convoitise. Vous devriez prévenir vos supérieurs au plus vite. 

Hux put réfléchir à la question le temps que le ragoût de fruits de mer arrivât sur leur table.

\- A quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Nous n'avons aucun manieur de Force d'une puissance notable et son "assistance" s'accompagnait de contreparties si élevées que personne dans l'état-major n'a voulu y donner suite.

\- Il veut prendre le problème dans le sens inverse : au lieu de vous amener un acolyte formé, il compte employer votre force de frappe afin de se procurer les disciples qui lui manquent, même contraints et forcés. Ce n’est pas un Sith, il en voudra donc beaucoup.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? questionna Hux, soupçonneux.

\- Disons que j'ai des sources privilégiées, se borna à dire Naberrie avant d'attaquer son plat avec un plaisir évident.

\- Votre oncle et ses apprentis, supposa Hux avant de goûter à son tour le contenu de son assiette.

Délicieux. Le sénateur opina sans un mot.

\- Que me conseillez-vous ? reprit le colonel.

\- Refusez toutes ses offres, même s'il vous propose assez d'argent pour construire une troisième Étoile Noire, répondit Naberrie.

Il dut voir la petite lueur qui s'alluma alors dans le regard de Hux.

\- Vous y avez déjà pensé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je reconnais que parfois, la perspective de réduire la République en poussière astrale ne manque pas d'un certain charme, répliqua le colonel avec plus de hargne qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas les fonds nécessaires. Et si nous les avions... ma foi, nous promettons d'améliorer la vie dans la Bordure. On ne peut pas tout faire en même temps. La vie est une question de priorités...

Naberrie le considéra un instant par-dessus le rebord de son verre.

\- Vous êtes une personnalité très étrange, colonel, murmura-t-il.

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, Hux termina son plat et avala un peu de vin pour calmer ses nerfs. Le sénateur semblait particulièrement concentré sur Snoke ; pensait-il allier République et Premier Ordre pour contrer l'intrigante créature ?

Sharin revint avec le dessert, de petits dômes de gelée mauve pétillante et fruitée, sans doute très bons, mais Hux ne mangea le sien que distraitement. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de la menace que pouvait représenter Snoke et il ressentait aussi une vague inquiétude pour Naberrie. Si le sénateur se retrouvait un jour dans les filets de l’étrange personnage…

\- Nous ressortirons par la porte de service, indiqua l'autre homme. Quelqu'un a déjà dû prévenir les journaleux que nous étions ici, et ils ont flairé le scoop.

Hux émit un grognement.

\- Finissez donc votre verre, et nous partons !

Le colonel obéit et une fois la note payée, suivit son guide à travers la cuisine pour sortir dans la ruelle derrière le restaurant. Aucun des cuistots ne leur accorda la moindre attention, sans doute sur la consigne du patron. Ils remontèrent à bord du speeder et regagnèrent l'hôtel sans être suivis, après de nombreux détours et passages en sens interdits. Naberrie gara son véhicule et suivit Hux à l'intérieur. Alors que le colonel s'apprêtait à reprendre l'escalier de service, le sénateur l'arrêta en le tirant par le bras, et lorsque Hux se retourna pour demander quel était le problème, il se retrouva coincé entre la rampe et la forme massive du sénateur. Puis ce dernier se pencha et embrassa longuement l'officier comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

Ses lèvres étaient pleines et agréablement chaudes, et après un instant de stupeur, Hux commença à répondre. Quelques secondes à peine avant que Naberrie ne rompît le contact.

\- Bonne chance, colonel, dit-il, un tant soit peu essoufflé. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour la suite. J'ai été très heureux de vous connaître, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Tournant les talons, Naberrie repartit dans le couloir et Hux entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le sénateur de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Ou comme un adieu...

Allons bon ! Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental. Naberrie était certes beau, et tout à fait à son goût, mais ils ne risquaient pas de se recroiser un jour, ou alors ce serait dans des circonstances encore plus désagréables que cette "mission diplomatique" totalement inepte. Secouant la tête, Hux regagna sa suite, où Unamo dormait déjà du sommeil du juste.


	8. Retour de bâton

Le lendemain matin, les deux officiers furent réveillés en sursaut par des coups violents frappés à leur porte. Les sommations qu’ils entendirent à travers le panneau les laissèrent pantois, et aussi extrêmement nerveux.  


\- Au nom de la République, ouvrez !  


Hux se traîna en robe de chambre jusqu'au panneau de commande en titubant et faillit tomber sur le tapis, de surprise, quand il se trouva face à six gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.  


\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? s'étrangla le colonel.  


\- Veuillez préparer vos affaires et nous suivre, dit le chef de l'escouade sans la moindre émotion. Vous êtes sous le coup d'un arrêté d'expulsion hors du territoire de la Nouvelle République, avec effet immédiat.  


\- Je peux savoir pour quel motif, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? grogna Hux en laissant tomber toute diplomatie  


\- Tentative de corruption d'un représentant de l'état et conduite indécente, répondit l'autre d'un air pincé qui pouvait laisser croire qu’il avait fait ses classes avec l’ancienne mouture de l’Ordre Jedi.  


\- Pardon ??  


Derrière lui, Unamo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  


\- C'est une plaisanterie... sergent ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rogue en se trompant délibérément sur le grade.  


Unamo n'était pas du matin, et encore moins sans sa première tasse de caf.  


\- Il n'y a rien qui prête à rire, répliqua l'homme d'un ton méprisant. Votre officier supérieur a été surpris en pleine débauche avec le sénateur Naberrie.  


Hux éclata d'un rire à la limite de l'hystérie.  


\- Première nouvelle ! Sans vous, j'ignorerais avoir passé la nuit dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ! Surpris, hein ? Qui a rapporté ce "scoop" délirant ?  


\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Préparez vos affaires et suivez-nous.  


\- Ça me regarde quand on porte de fausses accusations à mon encontre ! aboya le colonel. Par ailleurs, je constate que votre gouvernement est très prompt à lever l'immunité diplomatique sur la foi de simples racontars !  


Sans répondre, les soldats forcèrent le passage et commencèrent à sortir les affaires des placards sans ménagements. Résignés, Hux et Unamo tâchèrent de limiter la casse. Hux aurait parié que le responsable de cette humiliation était l'un des membres de la commission. Si cette histoire se répandait, sa carrière était fichue ; celle de Naberrie également, d'ailleurs.  


Une fois les deux officiers à peu près habillés et leurs affaires rassemblées, le peloton les escorta jusqu'à un transport fermé. Le colonel pensa un instant avoir aperçu la silhouette de Vishna Tando, mais il ne tenta pas de l'appeler. Il y avait assez de monde dans la merde pour le moment.  


On les conduisit directement au spatioport le plus proche. La navette devait les déposer à la limite du Noyau, à charge pour eux de se débrouiller ensuite pour rentrer chez eux. Hux fut presque déçu qu'Organa n'assistât pas à leur renvoi. Il aurait aggravé son cas, bien sûr, mais rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de lui mettre son poing dans la figure afin d'en effacer le sourire satisfait qui devait l'orner à présent. La pousser de la plate-forme d’embarquement pour une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres était aussi une option intéressante ; elle n’avait pas assez d’expérience dans la Force pour parvenir faire léviter un caillou, c’était bien connu.  


Avant tout autre chose, Hux aurait intérêt à contacter ses supérieurs dès que la navette serait sortie de l'hyperespace, avant que les rumeurs et les fausses nouvelles ne parvinssent à leurs oreilles. Il serait grillé de toute façon, ceci dit. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas Naberrie lui-même qui avait orchestré cette parodie de scoop afin de décrédibiliser le Premier Ordre. Au point où Hux en était, il aurait pu croire presque n'importe quoi.  
Le pilote les déposa sur Ord Mantell après une journée en hyperespace, sans faire de commentaires, ce pour quoi les deux officiers furent assez reconnaissants. Il redécolla avant même qu'ils aient fini de faire enregistrer leurs bagages à la douane. Maintenant, trouver un terminal de communication...  


* *  


Une heure et quelques dizaines de crédits plus tard, Hux était en train de s'expliquer avec le général Kale, son supérieur direct.  


\- Je pense avoir été le dommage collatéral d'un règlement de compte purement interne à la République, assura-t-il quand son patron lui demanda qui il soupçonnait. Quant aux suspects potentiels, ça irait plus vite de lister ceux qui n'ont aucune raison de vouloir sortir le sénateur Naberrie du jeu politique local. La moitié du Sénat au moins le poursuit avec un bâton parce qu’il dérange leurs façons de faire.  


\- Je vois... grogna le général en se massant l’arête du nez (un geste courant pour quelqu’un qui s’obstinait à porter des lunettes). Bon, rentrez au plus vite et faites-moi votre rapport. Autant ne pas discuter en ligne de ce genre de sujet.  


\- Oui monsieur. Nous repartons immédiatement.  


Au moins Kale ne l'avait-il pas viré sur-le-champ, ce qui était un point positif. Lui et Unamo n'avaient plus qu'à trouver un transport vers la Bordure, où leurs collègues pourraient les récupérer à leur aise. Le Créateur seul savait ce qu'il était advenu de leur propre navette et de leur pilote d'origine. S’il avait eu de la chance, on l’aurait laissé repartir avec quelques jours de rétentions au poste de douane.  


Il leur fallut au total six jours pour regagner la base du Premier Ordre la plus proche et se présenter enfin devant le général, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'allure tranquille qui cachait un excellent sens tactique et tout un stock de ruses que d'aucuns qualifieraient de démoniaques (surtout quand ils travaillaient pour la Résistance d’Organa. La résistance au changement, oui!)  


Hux et Unamo se mirent au garde-à-vous à l'entrée, mais Kale leur désigna rapidement des sièges, avant de poser devant eux un thé fort bienvenu.  


\- Expliquez-moi donc un peu cette histoire de règlements de comptes au Sénat, tous les deux, demanda-t-il une fois qu’ils furent assis et réchauffés par leur tasse de thé bouillant. Cette affaire m'a l'air assez embrouillée.  


\- Pas tant que ça, général, rectifia respectueusement Unamo. En fait, c'est d'une simplicité affligeante une fois qu'on a compris un point concernant le sénateur Naberrie.  


\- Les deux camps au Sénat le détestent et le craignent à égalité, enchaîna Hux, les uns parce qu'il pousse à réformer les institutions et les autres parce qu'il refuse un engagement militaire désastreux pour tout le monde. Et ils ont tous peur de lui parce qu'il est sensible à la Force, ce qui l'oblige à garder un suppresseur avec lui pendant toute la durée des débats.  


\- Et ça ne leur suffisait pas ? demanda le général, incrédule. Moi, ça me paraît largement suffisant.  


\- Naberrie est très populaire, monsieur, expliqua Hux. Ses interventions en faveur d'un meilleur accès à l'éducation pour les classes défavorisées, y compris dans la Bordure, contre l'esclavage, et autres réformes sociales ont débouché sur quelques avancées très positives, et il pourrait bien se présenter à l'élection au poste de chancelier s'il le souhaitait, avec de bonnes chances de l’emporter, avec le soutien des sénateurs des mondes périphériques. Quelques idiots ont agité le spectre d'un second Palpatine... et voilà comment on crée le... bourbier dans lequel nous sommes à présent. Je crains que notre ambassade n'ait servi de détonateur.  


Kale se massa longuement les tempes et laissa échapper un gros soupir.  


\- Organa va continuer à monter sa guérilla ? demanda-t-il.  


\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Hux avec fatalisme. Malheureusement, nous débarrasser d'elle pourrait en faire une icône, encore un peu plus qu'avant, et donner du grain à moudre à ses partisans. Nous n’avons vraiment pas besoin d’une martyre.  


\- Le mieux, poursuivit Unamo, serait de réduire son audience au Sénat et, partant de là, son financement. Nul besoin de tuer des sénateurs : les impliquer dans des scandales, mœurs ou corruption, serait suffisant. Et un excellent retour de bâton, conclut-elle avec un sourire féroce.  


\- Je vais transmettre cette idée à mon service pour qu'il planche dessus. Merci, lieutenant. Vous avez manqué quelques informations pendant votre voyage, au fait : le sénateur Naberrie a été chassé de son poste deux jours après votre départ, et le chancelier attend que la reine Revané fasse procéder à de nouvelles élections pour choisir un autre représentant. Ça commence à sentir très mauvais pour Naboo, cette affaire... Bon, inutile de faire des plans sur la comète. Allez vous reposer, tous les deux. Nous discuterons demain de votre réassignation.  


* *  
Mais le lendemain, avant même de rentrer dans le bureau de Kale, Hux reçut un appel qui envoya sa carrière et ses ambitions au fond du trou plus encore que le scandale fabriqué de toutes pièces autour de Naberrie.


	9. Edan

Ce fut la sonnerie de sa console de com qui réveilla Hux au bout de quelques malheureuses petites heures de sommeil. Sans doute un appel extraplanétaire via Holonet, songea-t-il en cherchant l'appareil à tâtons.

Et de fait, lorsqu'il parvint à activer l'écran, il se trouva face à l'image holographique de l'amiral Rae Sloane. Hux se redressa et tâcha de remettre ses cheveux en ordre comme par réflexe.

\- A... amiral ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait appeler si tôt ?

\- Tôt ? Ah... merde, c'est encore le cycle de nuit chez vous, pesta Sloane en secouant la tête. Désolée, Armitage, mais il fallait que je te contacte au plus vite.

Sloane avait connu le colonel encore enfant, puis adolescent, et cela lui valait le droit imprescriptible de le tutoyer et d'utiliser son prénom. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons qui auraient pu la pousser à un appel d'urgence, cependant.

\- Edan a eu un accident, c'est ça ? demanda Hux, les doigts de sa main libre égratignant frénétiquement sa paume.

\- Pas en tant que tel, répondit Sloane. Malheureusement, les nouvelles de votre... ahem, mésaventure sur Brentaal ont déjà atteint Arkanis et ton père a jugé que cela, combiné à d'autres "manquements", faisait de toi un parent inapte. Il a décidé de placer le garçon sous sa propre tutelle. En fait, il ne manque que ta signature au transfert de droits, et si tu ne reviens pas rapidement, le vieux salaud serait capable de la falsifier pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Hux eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace venait de lui dégringoler dans l'estomac. Son père voulait récupérer l'autorité parentale sur Edan ? Et puis quoi ? Recommencer avec son petit-fils le même processus qu'il avait employé avec son fils, en rectifiant ses "erreurs" ? Déjà le vieil homme s'était plaint que l'enfant était trop faible et indiscipliné pour devenir un bon officier. Ce serait quoi, cette fois ? Les coups de canne en travers du dos et faire le pied de grue dehors pendant des heures sous la pluie avec juste son pantalon d'uniforme et ses bottes ?

\- Armitage ? Toujours avec moi ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Oui ; j'ai bien entendu. Je vais faire en sorte de revenir le plus vite possible ; Kale devrait me donner un congé sans faire trop d'histoires.

Il salua Sloane dans un état second avant de commencer à refaire sa petite valise avec des gestes précis d'automate, une sorte de réflexe lorsqu'il se trouvait en situation de stress aigu. Un uniforme, des habits civils, de l'argent, une arme, un comlink et un peu de lecture sur un datapad... Quand on y réfléchissait, à part ses vêtements de repos et sa solde, Hux ne possédait pas grand-chose. La maison d'Arkanis était toujours la propriété de son père et même ses uniformes appartenaient au Premier Ordre.

Le général Kale l'autorisa à se rendre à l'Académie sans le moindre problème. Lui-même père de trois enfants, il comprenait très bien la situation de son subordonné.

* *

Quand la navette débarqua le colonel sur Arkanis, il pleuvait, au hasard. La pluviométrie de la masse continentale nord était devenue un vaste sujet de plaisanteries ; toute journée sans une goutte d'eau valait, disait-on, la une du journal local.

Un petit transport le mena jusqu'à l'Académie après un trajet d'une heure environ. Hux ne vit pas beaucoup de différences dans le paysage depuis son dernier séjour sur place. Quelques champs cultivés supplémentaires, peut-être... Les bâtiments de l'Académie eux-mêmes, en dehors d'une couche de peinture neuve, n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. L'endroit semblait toujours aussi peu accueillant, bien que l'atmosphère générale se fût quelque peu "radoucie" depuis le changement de direction. Hux refusa l'assistance du concierge pour trouver le bureau de Sloane. Il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, après tout, et se dirigea dans l'immense complexe sans hésitation.

Sans surprise, il trouva Sloane en train de compiler les volumineux rapports générés par la gestion de plus d'un millier d'étudiants en pleine adolescence. Elle avait remplacé son chignon réglementaire par une multitude de tresses grisonnantes à présent qu'elle disposait d'un emploi du temps moins chargé et de supérieurs moins pointilleux que Vador et Cie, mais le reste de sa personne ne paraissait pas avoir changé en dépit de toutes les années écoulées depuis leur première rencontre, lorsque Hux avait tout juste six ans.

\- Bonjour Armitage. Tu n'as pas traîné. C’est bien, c’est bien… Veux-tu que je fasse venir Edan ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Où puis-je trouver mon père ?

\- Si tu comptes le faire changer d'avis, mon garçon...

_"C'est peine perdue"_ resta suspendu entre eux, mais le colonel refusait d'en démordre. Brendol Hux avait déjà fait main basse sur assez de choses dans sa vie.

Le vieil homme occupait un appartement fourni à titre gracieux par l'administration de l'Académie lorsqu'il séjournait sur place pour des "tournées d'inspection". L'homme était incapable de couper le cordon avec ce qu'il considérait encore comme sa création exclusive.

Lorsque le colonel se présenta, il dut attendre de longues minutes dans l'antichambre avant que le droïde de service ne le fît entrer dans le bureau du commandant. Ce dernier était en train de lire les carnets de notes des étudiants, comme s'il avait encore le moindre pouvoir de décision sur leurs vies, et Hux pouvait l'entendre marmonner des commentaires désobligeants tandis qu'il parcourait les relevés.

\- Tu viens mendier un pardon ? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Pour quelle raison ? répliqua Hux. Vous m'avez assez répété que je ne devais jamais m'expliquer : mes amis n'en ont pas besoin et mes ennemis ne me croiront pas quoi qu'il arrive. _Et devinez dans quelle catégorie je vous range..._

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me faire perdre du temps ? Cette école ne tourne pas toute seule.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez vous approprier toute autorité sur Edan, dit le colonel d'un ton neutre.

\- Effectivement, répondit le commandant. L'éducation que tu lui donnes, si on peut qualifier ça d'éducation, est parfaitement déplorable. C'est un rêveur sans la moindre envie de se battre, et j'ai bien l'intention de rectifier cet état. Le dossier est juste là, tu n'as qu'à signer.

Hux lut attentivement les conditions que posait son père et somme toute, elles étaient d'une simplicité dogmatique : aucune interférence ne lui serait plus autorisée, ce qui signifiait aucun droit de regard sur le traitement reçu par l'enfant, aucun message, aucune visite... jusqu'à ce que son fils l'ait oublié, ou considère qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il était inutile de négocier avec le commandant. Jamais il ne reviendrait sur ses positions. _Faible, inepte, bon à rien._ Tout en lisant les documents, Hux vint se placer derrière son père et ses doigts trouvèrent automatiquement le couteau qu'il gardait dans sa manche.

_Je ne vous laisserai pas torturer mon enfant comme vous l'avez fait avec moi._

Quelques instants plus tard, Hux émergea du bureau toujours aussi impeccable, mais le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il désactiva le droïde-majordome au passage, puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs tout en rédigeant deux notes sur son datapad, une à l'attention de Sloane et l'autre pour le général Kale.

Il retrouva assez facilement son fils parmi les quelques étudiants qui préféraient travailler dans le dortoir plutôt que dans les salles d'études trop remplies. Et au milieu de ces enfants, Edan se repérait aisément, étant le seul doté d'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Il avait pour l'heure le nez dans un de ses manuels, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit des pas à proximité de son lit, pensant avoir affaire à l'un des instructeurs.

\- Papa !

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et serra ses bras minces autour de la taille de son père. A huit ans, il était aisé de prédire qu'il deviendrait lui aussi un vrai échalas, sauf accident de parcours.

\- Tu as eu une permission ?

Hux tâcha de sourire mais cela vint comme une grimace qui lui étira douloureusement les lèvres.

\- Pas tout à fait. En réalité, j'ai un nouveau poste, et cela implique de déménager, finit-il par répondre, le mensonge lui écorchant les gencives au passage. Si tu restes à l'Académie, je ne pourrai même pas venir te rendre visite une fois par an. Tu pourras toujours contacter tes amis, ajouta-t-il en voyant une petite moue se former sur le visage d'Edan.

Celui-ci retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur et commença à sortir son sac de voyage et ses affaires des tiroirs sous son lit. Profitant de son inattention, Hux envoya son message à Kale. Le temps que celui-ci réagît, les deux Hux seraient loin d'Arkanis. S'il contactait Sloane en premier, elle serait obligée de l'arrêter et il ne voulait pas créer d'ennuis à son mentor.

La majorité des vêtements étant fournis par l'Académie, empaqueter les effets personnels d'Edan ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Sa plus précieuse collection était un herbier de plantes rares que le garçon souhaitait étudier plus tard ; certains spécimens avaient été fournis par Hux lors de ses rares escales à terre.

Le colonel pressa le pas tandis qu'il emmenait son fils vers la sortie de l'école. Les enfants étaient naturellement bavards ; l'un d'entre eux signalerait forcément son passage dans le dortoir et le départ d'Edan. Le speeder qui avait amené Hux depuis le spatioport les attendait, comme convenu, et repartit dès que les deux passagers se furent bouclés sur leur siège. Le colonel attendit en rongeant son frein d'être assis dans une navette à destination de Bothawui pour envoyer son message à Sloane.

Le lendemain matin, celle-ci annonçait à l’école, puis au Premier Ordre, que le commandant Brendol Hux était décédé des suites d'une crise cardiaque.

* *

Deux semaines plus tard...

La section passagers du transporteur qui emmenait les Hux père et fils vers Bestine était bien remplie, quoique le niveau sonore restât supportable. Le patron de la cantine du bord avait réglé le poste sur la chaîne d'informations principale et ses clients étaient plus intéressés par des nouvelles de leur monde d'origine que par un numéro de karaoke, fort heureusement.

La nourriture servie aux voyageurs n'était pas mal non plus, décida l'ex-colonel Hux en avalant une autre cuillerée de soupe bien chaude. Au moins elle avait du goût et on la servait à la bonne température. Assis à côté de lui, Edan rongeait avec application les os du volatile qui se trouvait dans son assiette, soucieux de ne pas laisser échapper une miette d'un repas qui lui plaisait beaucoup, à l'évidence. Jusqu'à présent il ne posait pas de questions sur leurs pérégrinations prolongées et semblait apprécier ces vacances impromptues.

\- Hé, regardez ! La reine de Naboo débarque au Sénat ! lança quelqu'un.

_Cela_ attira l'attention de Hux, non seulement parce qu'aucune souveraine nubian n'avait mis les pieds au Sénat depuis Amidala, mais aussi parce qu'en dépit de tout, il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Naberrie - il n'avait guère eu le temps de suivre les potins du Noyau ces derniers temps. La reine se tenait bien droite sur la plate-forme à répulseurs, drapée dans un costume aussi lugubre que son attitude, tout comme le reste de sa suite. Revané était en noir des pieds à la tête, la joaillerie qui parsemait sa personne entièrement faite de perles sombres et de billes de jais, son maquillage constitué de traits charbonneux barrant ses lèvres et ses yeux. Hux reconnut Naberrie derrière elle, portant lui aussi un trait sombre sur l'arête du nez et sur la bouche et vêtu d'un noir d'encre sans le moindre ornement.

\- Vous avez la parole, Votre Majesté, annonça le porte-parole du Chancelier.

\- Je vous remercie. Représentants de la République, c'est avec regret que je me présente à vous aujourd'hui.

Même sans micro, Revané avait une voix puissante qui portait loin sous la coupole. Elle tenait une belle forme pour quelqu'un qui avait accouché tout juste un mois auparavant.

\- Le mois dernier, une cabale montée au sein même de votre institution a conduit à l'éviction de notre sénateur sans l'ombre d'une enquête ni d'une preuve de sa prétendue mauvaise conduite. De fait, Naboo se trouve exclue des discussions commerciales et législatives en cours, bien que toujours officiellement alliée à la République. L'intégralité de notre délégation a également été expulsée, tandis que ce faux scandale a considérablement tendu les relations avec le Premier Ordre.

La reine balaya l'assemblée du regard avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons donc décidé, en attendant que la République accepte de nous présenter ses excuses, de suspendre nos accords avec ce gouvernement.

Elle dit peut-être autre chose, mais cela fut noyé dans le vacarme qui monta soudain des sénateurs.

\- Et regardez-le, marmonna quelqu'un non loin de Hux. Toujours à foutre la merde partout où il passe.

Hux tourna la tête pour considérer son voisin, un homme à l'allure usée, probablement âgé d'une bonne soixantaine d'années sinon plus, une expression amère sur le visage. L'ancien colonel mit un peu de temps avant de reconnaître le (trop) célèbre contrebandier Han Solo, pour l'heure aussi bien dépourvu de son cargo que de son associé wookie, et probablement de la plupart de son argent. Les deux pirates n'étaient donc plus aussi inséparables que le prétendait la légende ?

\- Il a voulu faire mieux que les autres, l'imbécile, reprit le vieil homme. S'il s'était contenté de prendre ce qu'on lui donnait...

\- Et finir en pilier de bar sans un crédit en poche et obligé de voyager au rabais ? lâcha Hux, incapable d'en écouter plus sans réagir.

Solo se retourna vers lui, sa main se dirigeant déjà vers la crosse de son blaster.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, reprit le colonel. Si mon fils fait ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que le vôtre a pu réaliser, je serai fier de lui. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-il en se penchant assez près pour que personne d'autre ne l'entendît, j'ai tué pour le garder...

L'autre homme fut suffisamment surpris pour que Hux pût regagner sa place et reprendre le cours de son dîner. Cette brève conversation l'avait laissé plus secoué qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer. Son vieux cauchemar de se changer en une copie du commandant repointait le bout de son nez. Non, pas de ça. Jamais il n'obligerait Edan à suivre une carrière militaire, et encore moins à coups de cravache comme le vieux l'avait fait. Il tremblait presque lorsqu'il alla reposer leurs plateaux sur la chaîne de nettoyage et quand ils regagnèrent leur cabine, il dut s'enfermer quelques minutes dans la minuscule douche pour nettoyer les écorchures qu'il venait de se faire aux mains. Une fois couché, Edan s'endormit presque immédiatement tandis que son père se retournait sans cesse sous ses couvertures en compagnie d'une de ses habituelles insomnies.


	10. The Call Knows Where You Live

_Huit mois plus tard..._

Depuis leur installation sur Mimban, les deux Hux menaient une vie assez paisible. Kale n'avait pas lancé de poursuites à l'encontre de son ancien subordonné et Armitage Hux était revenu à la vie civile - bien qu'il reçût encore quelques appels discrets de la part d'anciens collègues, ainsi que plusieurs cartons pleins d'affaires abandonnées en hâte lors de son départ.

Travailler comme ingénieur structures pour une entreprise de construction se révélait particulièrement apaisant. Il pouvait rester des heures enfermé avec son écran tactile et ses projections pour seule compagnie, n'avait plus à gérer le stress d'un combat (même lorsqu'il devait hausser le ton avec un client qui n'y connaissait rien à la mécanique des solides et exigeait des délais impossibles à tenir) et pouvait revenir tous les soirs chez lui pour s'occuper de son fils. Sa vie privée, en revanche, était un peu moins satisfaisante, bien qu'il pût souvent vérifier l'adage qui veut qu'un homme célibataire avec un enfant attire beaucoup de butineuses potentielles. Il avait décliné toutes les invitations, mais ne se sentait pas malheureux ainsi. Bien au contraire. Edan et lui vivaient dans un appartement du centre-ville dont la terrasse donnait sur une petite place ombragée ; ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre trop de superflu vu la place assez restreinte dont ils disposaient, mais le voisinage était plutôt agréable. Et il pleuvait beaucoup moins souvent que sur Arkanis, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour un garçon aussi actif qu'Edan.

Hux rentrait du travail comme à son habitude quand un de ses voisins, un vieux Miraluca à la retraite, agita la main depuis son balcon pour attirer son attention.

\- Y'a des gens chez vous, 'Tage. Ça fait une bonne heure qu'ils poireautent dans votre salon.

\- Merci, Kileen. Je monte tout de suite.

Ce faisant, il se maudit de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui. Il avait même renoncé à son couteau dans la manche depuis qu'Edan vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui.

Comme annoncé, il trouva deux personnes inconnues assises dans ses fauteuils. Quoique... Mme Tando ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la définition d' _inconnu_. L'homme assis en face d'elle, grand et robuste, le teint sombre, ne lui disait absolument rien en revanche.

\- Bonjour, colonel, dit Tando.

\- J'ai quitté ce poste, et si vous savez où j'habite, vous savez cela aussi.

Tando ricana tandis que son voisin haussait un sourcil.

\- Maintenant, venez-en aux faits, reprit sèchement Hux. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer aux devinettes, alors soit vous vous dépêchez d'annoncer la couleur, soit je vous fous dehors avec un signalement à la police locale. L'homme qui accompagnait Tando eut un sourire.

\- Eh bien, celui-là au moins, il ne se dégonflera pas en cours de route. Le début de l'affaire est assez simple ; la suite et les conséquences, en revanche, risquent d'être beaucoup plus complexes.

Hux vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil restant.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je suis le capitaine Lordana, de la garde de la reine Revané. Il y a six jours à présent, le conseiller Naberrie, que vous avez connu comme sénateur, a quitté Naboo pour se rendre sur Wroona. Il n'y est jamais arrivé. Nous n'avons même pas reçu de message de détresse. Il semble que son vaisseau soit sorti de l'hyperespace, avant de se volatiliser, qu'il ait été détruit ou arraisonné.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où dois-je intervenir ?

\- Naboo a lancé une enquête, bien sûr, mais nous aimerions utiliser vos contacts avec le Premier Ordre pour étendre, comme dire... ? le champ des possibles. Vos anciens collègues ne sont pas particulièrement soupçonnés, mais leurs relations avec les gangs et les divers mondes de la Bordure sont nettement plus fournies que les nôtres, et nous aimerions tirer cela au clair avant que Leia Organa n'accuse les uns ou les autres d'avoir éliminé son rejeton.

\- Ce serait un comble alors que c'est sa propre faction qui a jeté Naberrie hors du Sénat, gronda Hux. Quelle est la suite des opérations ?

\- Si vous acceptez, vous nous accompagnerez sur Naboo pour la durée de l'enquête.

\- Mais... j'ai un emploi, ici. Et Edan va en classe, il se plaît bien dans son école et il s’est fait de nouveaux amis... protesta faiblement Hux, sachant pertinemment qu'il dirait oui de toute façon.

L'officier haussa les épaules.

\- On vous aidera à trouver un job sur place, et les écoles ne manquent pas à Theed, si c'est vraiment ce qui pose problème.

\- Et si par hasard ces investigations m'amenaient à prendre un mauvais coup ? voulut savoir Hux, nerveux.

\- Votre fils sera pris en charge. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, s'offusqua Tando.

Hux se releva.

\- Avant de répondre, je dois quand même demander son avis à quelqu'un d'autre, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients.

\- Mais faites donc.

Edan hésita un peu avant d'admettre qu'un nouveau décor serait peut-être une idée intéressante. Il s'était effectivement fait quelques amis à l'école, d'où sa réticence à partir, mais Holonet arrangerait ce problème, au moins temporairement. Hux décida de ne pas vendre l'appartement tout de suite, si d'aventure Naboo ne leur convenait pas - ou que l'aventure se finissait mal pour lui. Tando et son collègue les aidèrent à boucler leurs valises et cette fois, le transport ne fut pas un cargo accueillant illégalement des passagers pour arrondir les fins de mois de l'équipage, mais une confortable navette - sans les chromes ordinairement associés à la culture locale, heureusement, sans quoi la discrétion requise en aurait pris un coup.

* *

Le voyage en lui-même fut particulièrement agréable, Hux dut bien l'admettre. Inutile de faire la queue pour manger ni de surveiller ses affaires pour éviter les vols. Edan pouvait passer la journée le nez dans ses chers livres et Hux se renseignait sur la situation politique et économique de Naboo. La planète avait peu souffert de sa rupture avec la République, car ses importations depuis les mondes du Noyau étaient restreintes. Naboo produisait l'essentiel de sa nourriture et réclamait peu de matériel de pointe, ses propres chantiers ayant largement le niveau pour fournir la demande locale. L'accord qui la liait au système central couvrait avant tout la coopération militaire et depuis la réduction drastique des effectifs et du budget de la Flotte, ce contrat ne signifiait plus grand-chose. Politiquement parlant, son système de monarchie élective tenait toujours la route, bien que l'âge des candidats eût été relevé pour s'assurer qu'ils auraient au moins atteint leur majorité avant de se lancer dans un mandat. Cette règle avait été édictée dans le but de ne plus voir à la tête de Naboo des souverains adolescents encore trop fortement influencés par des mentors pas toujours bien intentionnés. Palpatine avait là aussi laissé des traces.

La navette atterrit sur une discrète plate-forme privée à l'écart de Theed et lorsqu'il descendit du transport, Hux se retrouva au beau milieu de la verdure, ce qui constituait un certain choc pour lui - il n'avait pas approché de prairies de plus près que l'orbite planétaire depuis... l'âge de cinq ou six ans ? A ses côtés, Edan observait déjà avidement le paysage et Hux dut resserrer sa prise sur la main du garçon pour l'empêcher de prendre la poudre d'escampette à la poursuite d'un oiseau ou d'un papillon.

Aucun speeder ne vint les chercher : le domicile de leur commanditaire se trouvait à environ un quart d'heure de marche, une promenade bienvenue pour se dégourdir les jambes après un long trajet en navette. L'endroit était plaisant, la brise qui faisait onduler l'herbe tiède à souhait et l'ensemble tellement paisible que Hux et son escorte paraissaient presque déplacés dans un tel cadre.

La maison où on l'amena était modeste suivant les critères locaux : un étage, pas de décorations excentriques, un jardin de taille raisonnable sans volière d'oiseaux exotiques... Juste une vigne vierge exubérante qui courait sur les murs et d'élégants cyprès qui oscillaient à chaque souffle de vent. Un coin parfait pour des vacances tranquilles... ou pour une discrète réunion au sommet.

L'intérieur était le même mélange de simplicité apparente et de haut-de-gamme discret. Des meubles de vrai bois local, des tapis épais, et toujours la présence de plantes vertes dégringolant des corniches ou logées dans les angles des murs. Le capitaine s'arrêta devant une double porte et se retira avec ses hommes, son travail terminé.

\- Votre fils n'est pas censé assister à la réunion, fit remarquer Tando. Vous permettez que je l'emmène dans les jardins ?

Hux resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la main du garçon, soudain effrayé à l’idée de le perdre de vue dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait absolument rien et où lui-même était un parfait anonyme. Voyant sa réaction, Tando se radoucit.

\- Il ne risque rien ici, je vous le promets. Personne ne sait que vous êtes venus avec nous. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire fusiller par mon maître s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cet enfant. Il hésita encore un instant avant de lâcher Edan.

\- Mme Tando va te faire visiter le jardin pendant que... que je parle avec son patron, inventa rapidement Hux à l'intention de son fils. D'accord ?

\- Oui ; on y va ? demanda le garçon en tendant la main à la Togruta.

Hux les regarda partir entre les massifs de fleurs en souhaitant pour une fois disposer des mêmes pouvoirs que Naberrie et ses condisciples, au moins pour savoir ce que Tando avait réellement en tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur ces réflexion car la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit devant lui.


	11. Skywalker

A peine le seuil franchi, Hux rectifia immédiatement la position, se redressant d'un coup sec par réflexe tout en resserrant les talons. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à la reine de Naboo, et maudit intérieurement Tando pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Certes, débarrassée de ses lourdes robes de velours et de brocart, de ses bijoux d'argent et de son maquillage très couvrant, Revané paraissait plus abordable, mais l'expérience lui criait de ne pas se fier aux apparences.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Hux, dit la reine d’un ton égal. C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir accepté notre invitation.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir vraiment eu le choix, Votre Majesté, contra Hux. Mais vu la gravité de l'affaire... 

La reine eut un mince sourire et lui désigna une chaise. Hux jeta un coup d’œil aux autres personnes présentes autour de la table et eut envie de disparaître sous le tapis. Skywalker et Rey. Au moins, la princesse Organa ne se trouvait-elle pas avec eux... En compagnie du capitaine Lordana, l'ancien officier vint s'asseoir et Rey lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Ainsi que nos envoyés vous l'ont expliqué, notre ancien représentant au Sénat galactique est porté disparu depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours. Nous souhaiterions que vous repreniez contact avec tous vos espions, transporteurs et autres associés afin d'élargir le réseau de recherche. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà une idée sur la question, ce qui nous permettrait de progresser plus vite.

Hux jeta un coup d'œil à Skywalker. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à cet homme - ou si Ben n'allait pas l'étrangler pour avoir révélé des informations confidentielles... Néanmoins il jugea plus prudent de ne rien cacher ; ces manieurs de Force avaient la sale habitude d'aller chercher directement dans l'esprit des gens ce qu'ils désiraient savoir de toute façon, aussi valait-il mieux se montrer conciliant et prompt à répondre.

\- Lors des négociations avec la République l'année dernière, se lança-t-il, le sénateur Naberrie a fait allusion en privé à une certaine... personnalité qui pourrait tenter de reprendre du service.

\- Qui ?

\- Snoke. J'ignore comment et pourquoi le sénateur gardait un œil sur lui, mais il semblait convaincu que Snoke allait tenter de se remettre en affaire avec le Premier Ordre... ou d'en prendre le contrôle.

Il vit Skywalker hocher la tête.

\- Il est possible que Snoke ait voulu faire disparaître le sénateur pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son enquête, conclut Hux. Ceci dit, il n'était certainement pas le seul à vouloir se débarrasser de votre représentant, ma dame. Le sénateur Naberrie n'était pas exactement populaire au sein même de la République.

Luke leva la main pour attirer l'attention.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur Snoke. Il a déjà manifesté un intérêt certain pour Ben par le passé.

Rey et la reine émirent un hoquet de surprise et Hux eut du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi Naberrie ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Cela aurait rendu ses avertissements encore plus crédibles.

\- Comment cela ? s'enquit Revané.

\- Je ne l'ai appris qu'après son départ de mon académie, raconta Luke. Sa mère était au courant depuis des années à ce moment. Elle savait que Snoke tournait autour de mon neveu, attiré par son pouvoir. J'ignore pourquoi elle ne m'en a rien dit à cette époque. Mais je pense que Snoke n'a pas complètement renoncé à mettre la main sur Ben.

\- Pourquoi cette obsession ? voulut savoir Hux.

Luke eut un sourire triste.

\- Ben est extrêmement puissant dans la Force, colonel. Plus que moi. Probablement plus que son grand-père. Et par ailleurs, il présente une particularité que je n'ai vue chez personne d'autre. Il est parfaitement à l'équilibre, si vous voulez, entre les deux aspects de la Force : son côté lumineux et son côté obscur. Il peut jouer de l'un comme de l'autre. Cela en fait un disciple très... recherché.

Hux sentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir le dos.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire pour le retrouver ? s'enquit Rey. Ben a complètement disparu de la Force. Il est impossible à contacter ou à localiser. Comme s'il était déjà mort.

\- Les contrebandiers sont des gens très bavards, pour peu qu'on y mettre le prix, fit remarquer Hux.

\- Et nous ne manquons pas d'argent, dit Revané avec un sourire entendu. Peut-être sera-t-il plus judicieux de le dépenser en... incitations plutôt que pour un festival artistique.

\- N'empêche, pointa Lordana, cela risque de ressembler à la recherche d'une aiguille dans une meule de foin. On n'a aucun enregistrement, aucun appel de détresse... Il est vrai que le conseiller ne passe pas inaperçu, mais votre Monsieur Snoke a sans doute prévu ce genre de problème.

\- Commençons par le secteur où Naberrie a disparu et sinon, il nous faudra proposer une prime pour tout renseignement sur le vaisseau qui le transportait. Cela pourrait nous donner quelques indices.

\- Je vais préparer le plan de vol, décida Lordana, et nous pourrons nous mettre en chasse d'ici quelques jours.

\- Avec la permission de Sa Majesté, dit Hux, je souhaiterais vous accompagner. La République n'est pas la seule en jeu ici.

\- Nous n'y voyons aucune objection, répondit la reine avec onction. Nous serions d'ailleurs intéressée par une rencontre avec vos... anciens supérieurs, si vous pensez cela possible.

Hux se leva et s'inclina raidement devant la souveraine.

\- A vos ordres, ma dame.

Là-dessus, Revané donna congé à ses invités et quitta la pièce d'un pas glissant. Lordana sortit à son tour pour préparer son intervention, et Hux se retrouva seul avec les deux Jedis.

Il se raidit aussitôt, se sentant pris au piège. Remarquant sa réaction, Skywalker leva les mains, paumes ouvertes, en un geste apaisant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous souhaitons juste aborder quelques sujets plus... personnels, disons. -

Vous voulez savoir si j'ai vraiment attenté à la vertu de votre cher neveu ? lança Hux avec hargne.

Le maître Jedi éclata de rire tandis que Rey pouffait dans sa manche.

\- Absolument pas ! s'amusa Skywalker. Nous avons discuté de cela avec Ben et je suis bien assuré que rien de ce qu'a raconté la presse du Noyau n'est exact. Ceci étant dit, je dois reconnaître que Ben a professé une certaine admiration à votre égard.

\- Je me demande bien d'où elle peut sortir, lâcha Hux en haussant une épaule.

\- Disons qu'on vous connaissait déjà avant que vous ne veniez dans le Noyau, commenta Rey avec un sourire entendu.

\- Vous êtes, ou avez été, un membre extrêmement actif de la diplomatie du Premier Ordre, poursuivit Maître Luke devant l'expression soupçonneuse de l'ingénieur. Nous avons suivi vos efforts et votre aptitude à retourner les situations les plus complexes sans recourir à un bombardement orbital a été grandement appréciée. Beaucoup parmi nous ont été soulagés de voir qu'à ce niveau du moins, vous n'étiez pas le fils de votre père.

 _Cela_ prit Hux complètement par surprise. Il commença à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas spécifiquement demandé à ce que ce fût _lui_ l'envoyé du Premier Ordre pour ces négociations qui avaient si mal tourné.

\- Malgré cela, reprit Skywalker, je ne vous forcerai pas la main ; si vous ne souhaitez pas nous assister plus que ne le requiert la reine, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Accepter de nous parler après tout ce qui s'est passé nous aide déjà beaucoup.

Hux eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'aimerais bien tirer toute cette histoire au clair et de toute façon, si Snoke est bien sur le coup comme nous le soupçonnons, ses agissements menacent aussi mes compatriotes.

Skywalker hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais le geste manquait de conviction. L'homme paraissait fatigué et par-dessus tout, triste. Hux quitta son côté de la table pour se rapprocher, sa méfiance provisoirement mise en veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous paraît le plus probable ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Au mieux, Ben se trouve piégé par un dispositif qui l'empêche de se connecter à la Force et de répondre à mes recherches. Au pire... soit il est déjà mort, soit son esprit est trop endommagé pour pouvoir encore utiliser ses aptitudes.

\- Raison de plus pour faire vite, répliqua Hux. Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de le retrouver à l'état de cadavre.

\- Oh ?

Skywalker haussa un sourcil dans une expression faussement innocente. Hux lui renvoya un regard furieux. Était-bien le moment de faire ce genre de plaisanteries ? Rey devait penser la même chose car elle tira sèchement sur la manche du manteau paternel pour rappeler le maître Jedi à l'ordre.

\- Surtout ne faites pas attention, souffla-t-elle. Ben a toujours été... seul. Ça nous fait plaisir qu'il y ait quelques personnes qui s'intéressent un tant soit peu à son sort, en dehors de nous.

\- Encore merci pour votre coopération, M. Hux, ajouta Skywalker. J'espère qu'au moins vous passerez quelques moments agréables sur Naboo. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

\- Vous de même, maître.

Une fois seul, Hux passa dans les jardins via l'escalier de la terrasse et ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver Edan et Tando, l'enfant applaudissant alors que la Togruta faisait danser les jets d'eau d'une fontaine suivant des figures complexes sans qu'une goutte ne tombât jamais à terre. Il observa les acrobaties aquatiques un instant avant de les rejoindre, le sable de l'allée crissant sous ses bottes.

\- Doit y avoir un phénomène de physique exotique là-dessous, marmonnait Edan en fixant les courbes gracieuses qu'effectuait le liquide. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense qu'un jour nous referons cette jolie démonstration avec du matériel adapté pour la mesure de toutes sortes de champs gravitationnel, magnétique et autres, promit Hux avec un sourire. Mais avant cela...- il jeta un regard interrogateur à Tando.

\- Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Vous logez un peu plus loin le long du chemin.

Ils la suivirent le long d'un sentier qui serpentait à flanc de colline. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et l'air était presque saturé du parfum des énormes glycines qui s'enroulaient autour des clôtures le long du chemin. Hux se sentait proche de la saturation, lui aussi. Il avait passé trop de temps sur les croiseurs du Premier Ordre, décidément... Et si ses sens physiques étaient envahis par la profusion d'informations que fournissait Naboo, son esprit tournait en boucle autour de ces événements qui le poussaient inexorablement vers la famille Skywalker. Il avait déjà entendu des Jedis mentionner la "volonté" de la Force, mais dans ce cas précis, quel pouvait en être le but ? Ils étaient tellement... éloignés les uns des autres, politiquement, philosophiquement, séparés même par la Force et leur capacité (ou pas) à s'en servir. Au moins éprouvait-il de la sympathie pour Rey et Ben, ainsi que pour Skywalker, si clairement tourmenté par le sort de son neveu. Mais feraient-ils le poids face à Organa ? Avait-elle donc tant aimé la guerre civile qu'elle voulait en démarrer une autre ? Hux ne se faisait guère d'illusions quant au sort qu'elle pourrait lui réserver pour peu qu'elle l'emportât un jour.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

La voix de Tando le tira de ses réflexion et il releva la tête, pris d'un léger vertige.

\- C'est un vrai château ! s'exclama Edan à ses côtés.

Hux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, résistant difficilement à l'envie de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne maison ? demanda-t-il à une Tando hilare.

\- Tout à fait certaine ! répondit la Togruta avec un large sourire. Vous êtes l'invité de la reine jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête, et plus si nécessaire. Vos affaires ont été déposées dans l'entrée. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Edan avait déjà filé à l'intérieur et Hux entendait ses exclamations ravies mais il resta figé sur place. De vieux réflexes se remettaient en place : Revané était trop généreuse, c'était trop beau, elle allait forcément demander beaucoup plus que des contacts pour une enquête. Ils allaient le retenir ici et lui faire cracher tous les secrets du Premier Ordre l'un après l'autre, et comme un parfait imbécile il avait amené avec lui le meilleur moyen de l'obliger à coopérer.

Un instant il fut tenté de prendre Edan par le bras et de filer vers l'astroport le plus proche.

Puis, lentement, une inspiration après l'autre, il se calma par degrés. Il avait encore un devoir vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. Il allait rester, le temps qu'il faudrait.

\- Papa ! Viens vite voir !

Avec un soupir résigné, Hux monta les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Il serait toujours temps de fuir plus tard, lorsque la mission aurait pris fin.


	12. Enquêtes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour les lecteurs.  
> Un grand merci pour votre fidélité, ainsi que les commentaires et les kudos que vous avez laissés. Ca motive toujours pour continuer.  
> Aujourd'hui, Hux et Cie se prennent un peu pour Sherlock Holmes.

L'ingénieur n'eut guère le temps d'apprécier le confort de la maison prêtée par Revané - c'était fort regrettable car mis à part ses vagues souvenirs de la maison du Commandant sur Arkanis, jamais il n'avait habité un endroit si agréable. De grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur un paysage de prairies ondoyantes et de petits arbres, une cuisine qui lui permettait de "bricoler" des plats à son gré, quand il en avait le temps, une vraie salle de bains avec une baignoire et pas seulement une douche sonique...

Mais il passait plus de temps enfermé dans son bureau à contacter toutes ses vieilles relations, les unes après les autres, pour tenter de trouver une piste. Ce fut Unamo qui leva le lièvre la première, et elle en fit immédiatement part à son ancien supérieur.

\- Alors Senta, quelle piste avez-vous dénichée ?

\- Une qui sort de l'ordinaire, monsieur. Nous avons reçu plusieurs avis de disparition, dans notre zone d'influence et au-delà, qui concernent à chaque fois des personnes reconnues comme "chanceuses", voire ouvertement déclarées sensibles à la Force. Et même en écumant tous les avis de ventes et les marchés aux esclaves qui existent encore, pas moyen d'en retrouver la trace. Quiconque les enlève ne veut pas se faire d'argent avec. Il ou elle les garde, et les dieux seuls savent pourquoi.

Hux resta pensif quelques instants.

\- Vous avez envoyé des gens sur place ? On a une description des agresseurs ?

\- Le néant, monsieur. Ils ont agi soit de nuit, soit lorsque leur victime était isolée, et d'après les traces qu'ils ont laissées, toujours en groupe. En tout cas, il est clair qu'ils prennent le temps d'épier leurs cibles jusqu'à connaître toutes leurs habitudes et leurs moindres faits et gestes.

\- Donc ils sont bien organisés, marmonna Hux. Autre point intéressant, d'après la liste que vous m'avez envoyée, aucun membre de l'école de Skywalker n'a été ciblé, sauf Naberrie... lequel n'a pas exercé ses talents depuis des années et doit vivre sous la contrainte d'un ysalamir. Ces gens, quels qu'ils soient, ne doivent donc pas faire le poids pour s'attaquer à un Jedi proprement dit.

\- Ça ne nous arrange pas, grinça Unamo. Skywalker a formé une quinzaine de chevaliers. Les cibles potentielles se comptent par centaines de milliers... au moins. On n'arrivera à rien par là.

\- J'ai les numéros de série du transport du sénateur. Comme nous savons de quel système il est parti, nous pourrions commencer à chercher si des pièces ont été revendues. Mais là encore... ça prendra beaucoup trop de temps.

\- Ouais, confirma lugubrement le lieutenant. Je vais voir Kale et lui demander de faire circuler l'offre de récompense lancée par la reine. Ça motivera peut-être quelques bonnes volontés.

\- C'est tout ce qui nous reste, en fait. N'hésitez pas à secouer un peu les trafiquants et les pirates que vous arrêterez, ceci dit. Ça pourrait en inciter quelques-uns à rentrer chez eux et réfléchir à leur vie, ricana Hux.

Unamo frappa du poing la paume de son autre main et coupa la communication après un dernier salut. Ils avaient peut-être un début de quelque chose.

* *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent encore et si Unamo ne reprit pas contact, les agents de Revané eurent la main un peu plus heureuse. Hux les avait orientés vers le gang Guavien et le Kanjiklub pour obtenir des réponses et certains membres de ces deux mafias voulaient bien discuter, à condition que Hux lui-même se trouvât en face d'eux.

Il avait déjà eu affaire avec ces groupes criminels ; le Premier Ordre les tolérait sur son territoire en échange de renseignements de temps à autre, et uniquement s'ils cessaient le trafic d'esclaves. L'accord restait très rentable pour les gangsters, ce qui garantissaient leur relative fidélité. De toute façon, le Premier Ordre payait généreusement les informations de bonne qualité. Tout le monde y gagnait.

Hux connaissait assez bien Bala-Tik, la nouvelle étoile montante côté guavien. Un peu plus jeune que lui, totalement dépourvu de scrupules, cruel voire sadique sur les bords et, de façon réjouissante, aussi aisément manipulable qu'un enfant devant une boîte de bonbons. Hux n'avait jamais eu trop de mal à l'amener précisément là où il voulait.

Il retrouva la bande de hors-la-loi sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme un "terrain neutre", une aire d'atterrissage déglinguée dans le bled probablement le plus paumé de toute la Bordure Médiane. Histoire d'impressionner la galerie, Bala-Tik avait amené avec lui une demi-douzaine de gardes en uniforme intégral écarlate, dont Hux n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer s'ils étaient humains, cyborgs ou droïdes complets. De leur côté, les hommes du Kanjiklub considéraient ce genre de manifestation comme un défilé de fillettes costumées. Question contraste, on était servi avec ces deux troupes de bras cassés.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, colonel, lança Bala-Tik. Les affaires sont toujours excellentes, avec vous.

\- Ça dépendra de ce que vous m'amenez aujourd'hui, répondit Hux. Monsieur Leech, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Kanjiklub.

\- [Officier. Il n'y a pas de troupes en orbite ?]

\- Juste moi et le capitaine Lordana de Naboo. Alors, dites-moi un peu ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- De mon côté, annonça Bala-Tik avec un sourire triomphant, un de mes revendeurs m'a annoncé qu'on lui avait récemment fourgué des pièces provenant d'un appareil civil fabriqué sur Naboo, relativement neuves et en bon état, mais un peu roussies sur les bords et découpées à la hâte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Tout à fait, opina Hux.

Quelqu'un avait cannibalisé un appareil vite fait, par peur de se faire pincer. En particulier si on lui avait ordonné de détruire l'engin...

\- Et par "récemment", vous entendez combien de temps, au juste ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Neuf jours, répondit sèchement Bala-Tik, peu satisfait de voir une autre voix s'immiscer dans sa discussion avec Hux.

L'ex-colonel aurait parié un an de sa solde que le mercenaire voulait coucher avec lui, mais même après trois ans de vie quasi-monacale, Hux n'aurait pas pris le risque. Un, les dieux seuls savaient où le gangster allait tremper son biscuit, et deux, Hux n'était pas un fan des pinces, couteaux et autres accessoires déplaisants que la rumeur prêtait à Bala-Tik.

\- Vous pourriez retrouver l'homme qui a vendu ses pièces à votre associé ? s'enquit-il. Nous augmenterons le tarif en conséquence, bien entendu.

\- Ce sera fait, assura Bala-Tik en s'inclinant légèrement. A vous, jeta-t-il négligemment au Kanjiklub.

Tasu Leech lui jeta un regard noir mais s'avança tout de même pour présenter sa trouvaille à Hux. Sans un mot, il tendit la main et lança à l'officier un petit objet brillant. Hux le saisit au vol et le tint dans sa paume : une broche ronde formée d'une pierre bleue aux reflets changeants sertie dans une monture d'argent plutôt discrète. Il la montra au capitaine, qui hocha la tête.

\- Elle appartient au sénateur. Il la portait presque tout le temps.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de payer leur dû à ces messieurs, déclara Hux. Vous avez, outre quelques milliers de crédits supplémentaires, toute ma gratitude pour votre assistance. Si d'aventure vous trouvez autre chose...

Les représentants des deux gangs s'inclinèrent et prirent congé. Hux les regarda partir non sans un certain soulagement, étant donné comment se terminaient généralement les rencontres entre leurs organisations respectives. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté l'atmosphère, il regagna son propre transport et prévint Skywalker.

\- Donc nous savons que le vaisseau n'a pas été désintégré ni perdu dans l'hyperespace... marmonna le Jedi. Il est donc possible que Ben soit encore en vie... Dès que Bala-Tik vous aura fourni les coordonnées du vendeur indélicat, pourriez-vous me les envoyer ? Je pense que je vais rendre une petite visite à ce monsieur.

Pour tout l'or du monde, Hux n'aurait surtout pas souhaité être à la place du pilleur lorsque Skywalker lui mettrait la main dessus.

* *

A dire vrai, le maître Jedi n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Les Guaviens leur expédièrent le bonhomme, dûment ficelé, moins d'une semaine après la rencontre.

Le ferrailleur était un Ubdurien dépenaillé dont le business ne devait pas lui rapporter grand-chose, songea Hux lorsque l'homme fut amené devant les autorités compétentes, dont la reine Revané. Ses vêtements avaient connu des jours meilleurs et ses cartes de crédit sonnaient creux. Apparemment, l'argent qu'il avait gagné en revendant les pièces de la navette avait été englouti dans le remboursement de dettes plutôt élevées, dont il restait encore une bonne part à payer. Pas étonnant qu'il n'eût pas résisté à la tentation de subtiliser des circuits et des outils de navigation alors que leur commanditaire avait bien précisé de ne laisser aucune trace.

* *

Skywalker procéda en douceur pour lui soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin, mais le receleur était si effrayé par son client qu'il résista avec vigueur et la séance se finit lorsque le ferrailleur perdit connaissance... après avoir trempé son pantalon de frousse. Les gardes de la reine l'emmenèrent reprendre ses esprits en cellule, après une douche.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris ? s'enquit la souveraine une fois le déplorable personnage hors de vue.

\- Il faisait partie d'une équipe de mercenaires réunie pour l'occasion ; il ignore l'identité de leur client mais ce dernier les a tous terrorisés par... disons sa présence et les illusions dont il s'entourait. Il a demandé à ce que la navette du conseiller Naberrie soit arraisonnée, l'équipage éliminé et le conseiller lui-même pris vivant. Le vaisseau devait être détruit de fond en comble mais comme nous le savons, notre homme n'a pas résisté à l'appât du gain.

\- Et qu'ont-ils fait de Naberrie ? pressa Hux.

\- Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le déposer sur Codia, où un autre groupe devait le récupérer. Nous avons gagné un autre voyage, je le crains.

Hux sentit une touche d'optimisme refaire son apparition.

\- C'est dans la zone d'influence du Premier Ordre. Si nous venons discuter accompagnés d'une corvette et d'une compagnie de stormtroopers, cela devrait convaincre quelques personnes réticentes à parler autrement.

Skywalker hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, mais demandez à vos amis de ne pas signaler ma présence à bord. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver devant une commission d'enquête... ni à voir ma sœur exiger des explications.

Hux émit un grognement.

\- Si ça la dérange à ce point de nous voir participer aux recherches, elle peut toujours tenter de récupérer son fils elle-même, gronda-t-il.

Le Jedi lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- Du calme. Je sais que vous rêvez d'avoir une explication avec Léia, mais ce n'est pas la priorité.

\- Quant à nous, intervint Revané, nous donnons notre accord, à condition que l'un de nos représentants se trouve à bord du navire que vous emploierez.

Le général Kale leva les yeux au ciel quand Hux lui transmit la demande mais pour éviter tout incident diplomatique et continuer à bien se faire voir de Naboo (entre autres pour pouvoir continuer à leur acheter des produits frais), il accepta la présence du capitaine Lordana sur le vaisseau discrètement détaché de la flotte pour les besoins de l'enquête. Vu sa petite taille, il n'avait pas de nom, simplement un numéro d'identification, et un équipage relativement restreint. Moins de personnes seraient au courant, moins pourraient laisser échapper des informations, même si les cas de rencontres au bar entre agents de la République et citoyens du Premier Ordre relevaient en général de l'affabulation.

Skywalker insista pour embarquer aussi et Hux n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Pourquoi utiliser des méthodes d'interrogatoire laissant des traces lorsqu'on avait sous la main un manieur de Force qui pouvait aller chercher la vérité directement dans l'esprit du malchanceux que vous souhaitiez questionner ? En revanche, Rey fut priée de rester sur Naboo, en dépit de ses protestations. Tando ferait le voyage avec eux, expérience oblige, mais Skywalker ne voulait pas engager sa fille sur le terrain alors qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et, bien que cela demeurât tacite, il ne désirait pas non plus qu'elle vît son cousin mort ou gravement blessé.

La corvette sortit de l'hypersepace dans le système de Naboo six jours plus tard, et Hux rongeait déjà son frein, sans parler de la reine et des Jedis. L'ancien officier eut au moins la bonne surprise de retrouver, parmi l'équipage, le lieutenant Unamo, que Kale avait contactée parmi les premiers pour constituer l'équipe d'intervention.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir en bonne forme, monsieur ! J'ose dire que vous manquez méchamment à votre équipage.

\- N'essayez pas de me faire regretter ma décision, Senta, prévint Hux.

\- Jamais de la vie. Mais c'est quand même moins animé depuis votre départ.

\- Merci. Vous avez reçu un topo sur la mission ? demanda ensuite Hux, désireux de changer le sujet.

\- Prise d'informations et intimidation si nécessaire. La routine, quoi, répondit Unamo d'un ton léger.

Il aurait aimé partager son enthousiasme, mais trop de variables entraient en jeu, trop de factions, trop d'intérêts contraires... Et lui se trouvait au milieu de cet écheveau à tenter de s'en tirer sans prendre de coups. Son optimisme grimpant en flèche, il profita du trajet vers Codia pour rédiger son testament.

Leur arrivée en orbite déclencha un petit remue-ménage, mais aucune fuite massive de contrebandiers ni de receleurs. Avec un peu de chance, leurs témoins potentiels ne se seraient pas encore envolés. Une navette civile les déposa dans le spatioport principal (un terme pompeux : c’était le _seul_ spatioport, et il relevait plus de l’aérodrome à speeders) et pour l'occasion, même Skywalker avait abandonné ses habituelles robes de bure ( _Le peignoir_ , disait Unamo hors de portée auditive). Son sabre-laser était désormais caché sous une longue veste serrée à la taille, relativement passe-partout. Hux avait laissé sa chère paire de gants au vestiaire, et se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir exposer ses paumes truffées de petites cicatrices. Il garderait les mains dans ses poches, sauf urgence absolue.

Une fois de plus, Hux put constater l'efficacité d'une bonne liasse de crédits et l'assurance de pouvoir l'utiliser pour décamper au plus vite, quand il s'agissait de délier les langues. Skywalker détecta nombre de témoignages bidon, naturellement, mais quelques-uns des individus qui se présentèrent avaient des choses intéressantes à raconter. Deux employés du spatioport, préposés au déchargement des navettes, avaient ainsi vu passer un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de pirates escortant un homme de grande taille à la démarche vacillante, le visage dissimulée sous la capuche d'un manteau. Ils avaient prétendu en rigolant que leur camarade avait un peu forcé sur la drogue pendant le voyage et qu'ils l'emmenaient voir un médic, s’il y en avait un en ville. Le même groupe avait ensuite été vu quittant le port sans leur compagnon "malade". En revanche, le personnage encapuchonné avait été aperçu quelques heures plus tard quittant la planète avec une autre bande, nettement mieux armée et propre sur elle que les pirates habituels. Voilà qui était intéressant. L'adversaire avait les moyens d'entretenir une petite milice bien équipée. La description des uniformes, en revanche, ne leur apprit rien. Aucun symbole particulier ne permettait de leur attribuer une origine précise.

Les entretiens se poursuivaient lorsque la corvette envoya un message d'alerte à l'équipe au sol : un appareil de la Résistance venait de sortir de l'hyperespace en bordure du système, avec l'intention manifeste de se poser sur Codia.

\- Tout le monde disparaît, ordonna Hux. Aucun contact, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes ici. Même s'il est tentant de leur faire une tête au carré, Tiki, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du soldat autrement connu comme TK-1214, devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Compris, monsieur, grommela le soldat. Puis Hux se tourna vers Skywalker.

\- Que peuvent-ils bien venir faire ici, d'après vous ? Pourraient-ils suivre la même piste que nous ?

\- Possible, quoique je n'en ai pas la preuve. Je n'ai gardé aucun contact avec eux ces dernières années, excepté quelques communications avec ma sœur. D'ailleurs, elle se trouve à bord du vaisseau qui vient d'atterrir.

Hux émit un juron qui lui aurait valu des coups de règles sur les doigts à l'Académie. Skywalker sourit dans sa barbe.

\- Je peux m'arranger pour les distraire, le temps que vous quittiez les lieux.

\- Ce serait très aimable à vous, répondit Unamo. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons en tirer beaucoup plus. La seconde équipe de mercenaires est repartie il y a des jours et le type de vaisseau qu'ils ont empruntés est l'un des plus communs de la galaxie.

Les agents du Premier Ordre ainsi que Hux et le capitaine Lordana repartirent donc vers le spatioport en prenant des chemins détournés, et ne croisèrent pas la Résistance, à leur grand soulagement. Skywalker les rejoignit plusieurs heures plus tard, l'air nettement plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Je crois, dit ce dernier en remontant à bord de leur appareil, que j'aurais préféré me faire arracher quatre dents sans anesthésie. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas sur vos traces. Il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de recrutement.

\- Avec du succès ?

\- Plus ou moins. Le romantisme de la rébellion s'est quelque peu éteint, semble-t-il.

\- Tant mieux ! gronda Hux en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Mes anciens collègues seront ravis de ne pas recevoir de bombes dans les pattes !

Skywalker laissa passer l'allusion sans rien dire tandis que le pilote entamait les manœuvres de décollage, et Hux lâcha l'affaire, reconnaissait de ne pas avoir eu - en plus - à se trouver face à Léia Organa. Pour être honnête, lui et ses camarades avaient bien ri lorsqu'elle s'était vue chasser du Sénat suite à la révélation de sa parenté biologique. Une partie des officiers et ingénieurs que Hux fréquentait avaient vu leur candidature à divers postes et grandes universités républicaines refusée pour cause de père, oncle ou cousins trop impliqués dans la politique impériale, et le retour de bâton avait été pour eux un peu de baume au cœur.

Tandis que la navette quittait l'atmosphère, Hux envoya les quelques informations qu'ils avaient réunies à Unamo, qui elle-même les transmit au service de renseignements du Premier Ordre. S'ils avaient le moindre indice concernant ces étranges miliciens, ils le leur feraient parvenir en urgence. La navette les ramena sur Naboo à temps pour qu'ils apprennent que la milice inconnue avait été aperçue du côté de Roxuli.


	13. Piste Fraîche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes plus plates excuses pour ce chapitre de transition, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire avec des nuits de 4 heures maximum pendant toute la semaine :'(  
> D'ailleurs, je vais retourner hiberner dès que j'aurai posté.  
> Nous retrouverons Ben au prochain chapitre, ne vous faites pas de souci. Quoique... en fait, si. Vous pouvez vous faire du souci. Beaucoup.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une navette qui partit, mais un petit croiseur avec son équipage au complet. Hux pouvait ressentir la curiosité des officiers et des techniciens sur le pont principal sans même avoir l'usage de la Force. L'immense majorité était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir connu les Jedis autrement que via des archives et encore, très rarement favorables à l'ancien ordre de chevalerie. L'Empire n'allait pas tresser des couronnes aux ennemis de son maître, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment du moins, la cohabitation entre uniformes gris et robes de bure se déroulait sans anicroche. L'équipage connaissait les sanctions en cas de distraction aggravée et tant que les Jedis ne semblaient pas hostiles, personne ne se sentirait trop pressé d'appuyer sur la détente de son blaster. Il valait mieux car le trajet vers ce coin reculé de la Bordure externe prendrait au moins une semaine, même à pleine vitesse. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Snoke n'eût pas déjà infiltré ses agents dans les rangs du Premier Ordre et ne fût au courant de l'opération. Enfin, espérait Hux, même Palpatine n'avait jamais réussi à savoir tout ce qui se produisait à un instant T dans son domaine, alors Snoke ne pouvait sans doute pas être informé de tout ce qui arrivait en un jour dans la galaxie, même avec une armée d'espions - et _ceux-là_ , le Premier Ordre et ses associés en descendaient régulièrement dans tous les bas-fonds de la Bordure. Ils auraient probablement fait de même avec les Jedis, pour être franc, si ces derniers avaient repris à la lettre le credo de l'ancienne institution. Hux avait lu certaines de leurs archives et se demandait comment il était possible de vivre en refusant la moindre émotion ou toute forme d'attachement. Ce dernier point avait été un sacré raté, d'ailleurs, si on se fiait au nombre de maîtres qui avaient trouvé la mort en protégeant leurs padawans contre les tirs des soldats clones. _T_ _out ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire avec leur putain de Code, ce sont des gens qui avaient tellement peur de leur propre ombre qu'ils n'ont pas été foutus de voir le gros morceau de Côté Obscur qui se balançait sous leur nez._ Cependant, malgré les réformes entreprises par Skywalker, Hux ne serait jamais assez bête pour lui dire à haute voix tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses maîtres. Et encore moins si les rumeurs au sujet d'apparitions de "fantômes" de chevaliers défunts étaient avérées. Quoique... Certaines conversations n'auraient pas manqué de piment.

\- Ils sont discrets, commenta le capitaine du _Veilleur_ , faisant allusion aux trois chevaliers présents à bord. Vous savez ce qu'ils font dans leurs quartiers ?

\- Méditation, m'a-t-on dit, répondit Hux. Ou bien ils cherchent une signature particulière dans la Force.

\- C'est intéressant... on a tous une trace spécifique là-dedans, comme une empreinte digitale ou de l'ADN. Je me demande si c'était employé dans le cadre d'enquêtes criminelles, par le passé.

Hux haussa une épaule. 

\- Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si l'ancien Ordre se mêlait à ce point au commun des mortels. Estimons-nous heureux que les nôtres ne passent pas leur temps à lire dans notre tête.

Durant toute la semaine de voyage en hyperespace, le trio ne sortit de son antre que pour les repas, mais en ces occasions se montra parfaitement courtois ; Hux aurait même dit "normal". En tout cas, Skywalker et ses acolytes semblaient ravis qu'on leur posât des questions sur leurs aptitudes et l'organisation de leur boutique, et passaient volontiers du temps à jouer les maîtres de conférence. Si cela pouvait aider au succès de la mission, l'ancien colonel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, tant que cette camaraderie inattendue ne remontait pas jusqu'aux oreilles du haut commandement... ni de la République. Après avoir été purgés par l'Empire, il n'aurait plus manqué que les Jedis fussent aussi purgés par l'autre camp. 

Ils arrivèrent en orbite autour de Roxuli sans que les Jedis eussent retrouvé la trace de Naberrie, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter son oncle car même si le jeune homme était toujours en vie, se trouver coupé si complètement de la Force pendant une si longue durée pourrait entraîner un déséquilibre mental difficile à corriger. Hux devait résister à la tentation de prendre des notes comme un élève lâché dans un cours totalement inconnu. C'était un monde très étrange qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

* *

Ce fut un informateur à terre qui prit contact avec le _Veilleur_.

\- Vous arrivez à temps ! Un de ces individus a été appréhendé par la police locale lors d'une tentative d'enlèvement d'un guérisseur - probablement un type qui a la Force. Pour vous donner une idée du personnage, notre bandit anonyme a mis quatre agents hors de combat en moins de deux minutes et il n'a été arrêté que par un tir paralysant. Quant aux autres, on a mis un blocus en place et on sait qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la planète. Si vous avez des snipers à bord, il serait peut-être bon de les mettre au travail.

Le _Veilleur_ abritait trois tireurs d'élite à temps plein... plus Armitage Hux. Avant de passer au service économique du Premier Ordre, ce dernier avait fait ses classes parmi les snipers et participé à plusieurs missions. Sans doute un fusil de plus ne serait-il pas de trop…

* * 

Les quatre snipers et les Jedis descendirent à terre avec une dizaine d’hommes qui pour l’occasion avaient quitté leur habituelle armure blanche, dans un transport civil auquel les techniciens s’étaient amusés à fournir un « maquillage » qui en faisait un contrebandier très convainquant.  Ils se rendirent d’abord chez la victime de l’enlèvement manqué. Il s’agissait d’un coursier qui, en dépit de son style de conduite absolument exécrable, n’avait jamais souffert du moindre accident, ni même d’une éraflure sur son engin. Celui-ci ne put guère leur fournir d’indications. Le premier geste de son agresseur avait été de le frapper à la tête comme en témoignait le bandage qui entourait encore son crâne. Il n’avait dû son salut qu’au fait d’avoir été attaqué en plein jour, et à l’arrivée rapide d’une patrouille de la milice locale. Lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, l’équipe se rendit donc aux bureaux de ladite milice afin de faire connaissance avec le captif.

Ce dernier n’avait certainement jamais envisagé de se faire prendre car on n’avait rien trouvé sur lui qui aurait permis ou facilité une évasion ou un suicide. Ils devenaient imprudents, songea Hux. L’idée qu’une riposte pouvait exister ne les effleurait même pas. 

L’homme refusa d’abord de répondre, le prenant de haut avec les officiers de la milice et Hux lui-même, ce qu’il laissa filer sans commentaires. Il était habitué à ce qu’on le considérât comme quantité négligeable. Et puis un jour on faisait connaissance avec les projectiles de son fusil.  Quand Skywalker et les siens entrèrent dans la pièce, leur inconnu quitta son mutisme pour déverser sur eux un torrent d’insultes dont certaines que Hux entendait pour la première fois, un événement inattendu quand on avait été élevé parmi des militaires. Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître Jedi leur fit signe de sortir de la cellule et de le suivre dans le couloir.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s’enquit Hux en agitant les doigts près de sa tempe.

\- Excepté une odeur mentale, en quelque sorte, très familière. Snoke est passé dans l’esprit de cet homme mais il n’y a laissé que des instructions et a effacé tout le reste. Comme une localisation précise. 

\- Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau. 

\- Néanmoins, je puis affirmer que lui et ses complices se sont fait passer pour les représentants d’une société de commerce qui devait établir un comptoir ici. 

\- Et je suppose que vous avez l’adresse ?

\- Naturellement, répondit Skywalker avec un sourire qui le rajeunissait d’une bonne décennie au moins. 

Hux le suivit avec un enthousiasme de débutant, la main sur la crosse de son blaster. Il avait une envie phénoménale de s’en servir sur la première créature, biologique ou droïde, qui ouvrirait la porte à leur escouade. Faire des trous au plasma dans quelque chose était parfois étonnamment bon pour les nerfs.

Malheureusement pour lui – et pour l’équipage qui devrait le supporter au retour – il n’y avait personne à descendre lorsqu’ils trouvèrent ce qui aurait dû être une boutique en cours de travaux. En dépit du blocus instauré par la milice, les autres membres du commando avaient réussi à filer, et Skywaler ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'un des criminels était suffisamment puissant dans la Force pour obliger un ou plusieurs soldats à le laisser passer avec ses acolytes, avant d'effacer la mémoire des malchanceux. Hux jura comme un conducteur de chantier. 

Les locaux avaient été loués sous un nom d'emprunt et de faux certificats fournis pour la société fictive qui les occupait. Après avoir fouillé les ordinateurs sous toutes les coutures et passer des heures à tenter de récupérer les contenus effacés à la hâte, il apparut que le "siège social" de la boîte en question se trouvait... à bord d'un vaisseau en déplacement incessant dans toute la Bordure et même au-delà.

Ils étaient vraiment malins, songea Hux. Plutôt que d’installer leur quartier général sur une planète ou une lune, ils avaient fait main basse sur un ancien croiseur impérial ou un gros vaisseau de commerce et s’en servaient pour abriter le gros des troupes ainsi, sans doute, que leurs prisonniers. Un unique vaisseau se promenant entre la Frange et les Régions Inexplorées aurait dû être aussi simple à trouver qu’une pomme de terre dans un champ d’astéroïdes. 

Sauf quand le Premier Ordre avait déjà truffé ces secteurs de mouchards et de sondes, et qu’on avait été assez con pour se le mettre à dos. Chose que Snoke avait déjà réussi par deux fois : la première quand il avait failli à ses engagements et la seconde en essayant de leur faire porter le chapeau de la disparition de Naberrie.

Aussi, entre un excellent dispositif de détection et du personnel très, très remonté, ils retrouvèrent leur cible beaucoup plus rapidement qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé, et laissant le _Veilleur_ retourner à sa formation habituelle, se mirent en chasse avec le croiseur d’attaque _Garde Alpha_. 

* *

Le vaisseau ennemi fut découvert ancré à un astéroïde errant. Il avait été un gros transporteur commercial, lourdement modifié par ses propriétaires, qui l'avaient doté de boucliers d'excellente qualité, de plusieurs tourelles laser et de plaques de blindage qu'on n'aurait normalement jamais dû trouver sur un appareil civil. L'usage d'un croiseur ne serait finalement pas du luxe. Au moins l'adversaire ne se doutait-il pas qu'il allait recevoir sous peu une visite désagréable.


	14. Event Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si vous me cherchez, je suis déjà dehors...

Le _Garde Alpha_ resta hors de portée des senseurs de l’autre appareil et envoya une navette à la place, gardant ses batteries sous tension au cas où l’ennemi tenterait de quitter la zone en urgence. Hux se trouvait à bord avec une trentaine de soldats de choc dont beaucoup avaient déjà servi avec lui. Son plus vieil associé était TN-2381, baptisé Tena pour faire court, avec qui la chasse aux pirates devenait une vraie partie de plaisir.

La navette avançait au radar, le pilote touchant du bois pour qu’aucun astéroïde ne changeât brutalement de trajectoire, car ils naviguaient sous camouflage, une technologie adaptée du manteau-bouclier de Thrawn, en version allégée mais qui laissait tout de même le vaisseau ainsi dissimulé à moitié aveugle dans le meilleur des cas. Hux détestait voyager ainsi. Aborder un appareil ennemi sans savoir ce qui l’attendait à bord et sans Jedis ne l’enchantait pas outre mesure non plus, mais il était important qu’aucune fluctuation dans la Force ne dévoilât leur présence. Il avait fallu se résigner à laisser les sabres-laser au placard pour cette fois.

Le pilote les dirigea avec doigté jusqu’à un sas d’amarrage secondaire, situé sous le ventre de l’énorme bâtiment et presque dans un angle mort. Machinalement, Hux vérifia une dernière fois la cartouche de gaz de son blaster. Il était le seul membre du groupe à ne porter qu’une armure légère, les autres ayant la tenue complète ; cela signifiait que s’il fallait s’infiltrer dans un compartiment, l’ex-colonel serait en première ligne. _J’ai révisé mon testament, de toute façon_.

La première chose qu’ils firent une fois leur navette reliée à leur cible fut de s’inviter dans les circuits de communication pour y lâcher un code de blocage des alarmes. De la sorte, aucune ne se déclencherait pendant au moins les cinq premières minutes de leur intrusion.

\- Il y a très peu de formes de vie à bord, indiqua l’un des soldats. D’après les senseurs, elles sont même moins nombreuses que nous.

\- Ça veut dire qu’ils ont sûrement des droïdes de combat, grogna Hux. Soyez prudents.

Si les propriétaires du vaisseau n’avaient pas modifié ses plans, le sas d’amarrage se trouvait tout près d’un local technique. Un peu de sabotage ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Hux se glissa devant les troopers, dont quelques-uns lui tapèrent l’épaule au passage, puis il entra prudemment dans le transporteur.

Devant lui, sur la gauche, une porte entrouverte laissait passer un peu de lumière, laquelle oscillait par moments. Il devait y avoir quelqu’un dans la pièce. Se glissant le long du mur, Hux atteignit la porte en silence, les soldats attendant son signal pour avancer. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

Un technicien était accroupi devant un panneau ouvert, en pleine réparation d’un circuit électronique. Le type lui tournait le dos, ce qui en faisait une cible facile, mais un tir de blaster aurait attiré l'attention. Hux avisa une caisse à outils posée sur un banc à côté de la porte. Un tournevis ferait très bien l'affaire... Il ramassa l'outil et s'avança silencieusement. Le technicien ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque Hux se trouva juste derrière lui. Il tenta de l'écarter d'un revers, mais Hux le saisit à la gorge et lui frappa la tête contre la cloison, avant de planter le tournevis sous sa mâchoire.

Le technicien le regarda avec de grands yeux, le reste de son visage caché par le gant que Hux lui plaquait sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Puis il s'affaissa légèrement et Hux le déposa doucement sur le sol pour éviter le moindre bruit. Enfin, il récupéra la carte d'accès du mort et remarqua que du sang avait giclé sur ses manches et... aussi sur son visage, apparemment. Il s'essuya rapidement avant d'appeler ses hommes.

\- J'ai un code d'accès. Vous pouvez venir me rejoindre.

Les troopers entrèrent dans le local environ trois minutes plus tard, dans un silence remarquable vu l'armure et l'équipement qu'ils portaient. Ils ne regardèrent même pas le cadavre affalé contre la cloison au milieu d'éclaboussures écarlates ou du moins, ils firent très bien semblant.

\- Deux groupes de cinq pour explorer les ponts supérieurs, ordonna Hux. Les autres, avec moi. 

Ils se séparèrent au niveau des escaliers de secours, les deux ascenseurs pouvant être sabotés beaucoup trop facilement.

Puis les deux groupes se fragmentèrent à leur tour, Hux s'éloignant progressivement de ses soldats, un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu s'emparant de lui. L'éclairage bleuâtre éveillait quelque chose dans sa mémoire...

Les couloirs du vaisseau lui donnaient la chair de poule et Hux resserra nerveusement le col de son manteau. Le plus impressionnant dans cet endroit était le silence. Normalement il y avait toujours du bruit dans une coursive : les pas qui résonnaient sur le sol de métal, le ronronnement distant des propulseurs, le cliquetis d'un droïde de service, le déplacement de l'air conditionné... Rien de tout cela à bord de cette espèce de vaisseau fantôme : le revêtement des parois absorbait presque tous les sons, donnant l'impression de marcher dans un ensemble de réalité virtuelle. Peut-être était-ce voulu pour désorienter les prisonniers, les empêcher de se repérer aux bruits qui filtraient dans leurs cellules ? Son comlink le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tena ?

\- RAS pour le moment, monsieur. Nous avons rencontré un seul droïde, et ce n’était même pas un assassin. Nous l’avons désactivé par sécurité et nous ramènerons les morceaux pour analyse.

\- Parfait. Si vous trouvez des organiques, utilisez les tirs paralysants.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Faites attention.

\- Vous aussi.

* *

Un bon quart d’heure s’était écoulé depuis leur intrusion et à part trois autres droïdes et deux techniciens mis hors de combat, rien ne les avait arrêtés. A croire que l’endroit avait été abandonné… Quant aux prisonniers…

Jusqu'à présent, son escouade et lui n'en avaient pas trouvé beaucoup, cependant. Étaient-ils déjà tous morts, ou Snoke et ses hommes avaient-ils fait chou blanc dans leur traque des individus sensibles à la Force ?

Puis Hux s'arrêta devant une porte qui lui parut parfaitement incongrue. Qu'est-ce qu'une salle réfrigérée faisait à ce niveau ? A côté d'une aile médicale ou des cuisines, il aurait compris, mais au beau milieu d'un bloc de détention... Il y avait bien sûr un code sur la serrure numérique, mais rien qui pût résister longtemps. Lorsque la porte glissa sur ses rails, une bouffée d'air froid frappa Hux au visage.

Et l'ingénieur entra en Enfer.

Il venait sans crier gare de retrouver les prisonniers manquants. Le froid qui régnait dans la pièce le contraignit à remettre ses gants et relever son col en grelottant, mais aucun des captifs ne portait le moindre vêtement. Hux sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis qu'il considérait les corps entravés dans des poses contorsionnées, inconfortables au mieux et terriblement douloureuses, au pire. Des humains, des Twi'leks, un Mon Calamari, un Ithorien, plusieurs hybrides... des hommes, des femmes, de tous les âges... Où était Naberrie au milieu de ce cauchemar ?

Il fallut à Hux du temps pour retrouver l'ancien sénateur, tant il s'était habitué à ce que l'autre homme le dépassât de quelques centimètres. Il ne lui était pas venu spontanément à l'esprit de le chercher à ses pieds.

Naberrie avait été... _plié_ , faute d'un meilleur terme, à genoux, la poitrine collée contre ses cuisses, et maintenu en place par une espèce de lame de métal dotée d'un écrou. Hux avait déjà vu ces saloperies chez des trafiquants d'esclaves. Trop de temps passé avec, et les côtes de la victime finissaient par éclater sous la pression, ou le prisonnier s'étouffait. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Naberrie et entreprit de desserrer le dispositif, crachant des injures quand l'écrou résista à son premier essai. Il parvint à défaire les attaches et à ôter la barre qui maintenait la tête de Naberrie courbée à terre, puis il le débarrassa des entraves qui lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles. Ce faisant, Hux put se rendre compte à quel point l'autre homme avait maigri durant sa captivité. Affamé, frigorifié... et sale, par-dessus le marché ! Plus que les ecchymoses de toutes couleurs qui marbraient le dos et la poitrine du conseiller, c'était cela qui frappait le plus l'ingénieur. Les épaisses mèches noires restaient collées à ses doigts et malgré le froid ambiant, Hux pouvait sentir que personne dans la pièce n'avait vu la moindre molécule de savon depuis des semaines. Puis ses doigts accrochèrent quelque chose sur le cou de Naberrie. Un collier ? Une espèce de collier en métal avec... une petite capsule fixée dessus, contenant un liquide vaguement verdâtre. Hux défit la boucle qui retenait l'objet et l'ôta délicatement, grinçant des dents lorsqu'il vit que la capsule laissait deux petits points saignants derrière elle. Il fourra le collier dans sa poche, enleva son manteau et enveloppa le conseiller du mieux qu'il put, puis il appela le chef de son escouade.

\- Sergent ? Je crois que je les ai trouvés. Oui, tous. Appelez des médics en renfort.

Il rangeait son comlink quand il sentit une légère traction sur le tissu de sa veste. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la main de Ben agrippée à son habit, ses lèvres desséchées essayant de former des mots.

\- Non, ne parlez pas... restez tranquille.

\- S... Snoke, croassa Naberrie. Il... veut... toute la Force... pour lui seul.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je le dirai à votre oncle, mais par pitié, restez tranquille.

Hux fut le premier surpris du ton suppliant qu'il adoptait. Il connaissait à peine Naberrie, pour l'amour des dieux ! Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de sa santé, d'un seul coup ? Non, depuis le début, en fait.

Ses réflexions furent heureusement interrompues par l'arrivée des soldats avant de pouvoir prendre une forme que Hux repoussait avec acharnement.

\- L'équipage a été neutralisé ainsi que plusieurs droïdes, mais aucune trace des patrons, monsieur, annonça Tena. Et… oh putain…

\- Comme vous dites. Bon, ils arrivent, ces médics ?

\- Tout de suite, tout de suite !

* *

Il fallut une demi-heure pour évacuer l’ensemble des prisonniers, Hux ayant fait appeler une seconde navette pour parvenir à embarquer tous les blessés dans un délai raisonnable, ainsi que le matériel saisi à bord.

La deuxième équipe avait copié les journaux de bord et le contenu de l'ordinateur principal avant d'effacer les originaux. Cependant, Hux ne donna pas l'ordre de détruire le vaisseau. Il demanda au contraire à l'un de ses hommes d'activer la balise de détresse sur une fréquence jamais utilisée par la République. Si Snoke récupérait jamais le transporteur, Hux espérait qu'il saisirait bien le message. Il quitta le transporteur avec un sentiment d’immense soulagement ; il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul. Les troopers étaient accoutumés à trouver toutes sortes de choses déplaisantes dans les cales des navires pirates que le Premier Ordre arraisonnait régulièrement, depuis des espèces venimeuses jusqu'à des esclaves de toutes provenances, mais l'évacuation des prisonniers de Snoke avait visiblement laissé le commando assez secoué, entre autres parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voyait la finalité de ce traitement infâme.

Hux envoya un message succin à Skywalker pour lui signaler le succès de l’opération, puis remonta à bord de la navette lorsque tout le bâtiment eut été nettoyé.

Les cauchemars reprirent le soir même. Non les fruits de son imagination, mais ceux de sa mémoire. Des couloirs apparemment sans fin, immenses du point de vue d'un enfant de cinq ans, la lumière froide des halogènes, des vitres d'observation blindées mais encore trop minces pour arrêter les cris perçants qui résonnaient entre les murs…

Tout le temps que dura le voyage de retour vers Naboo, Hux passa ses nuits éveillé, appuyé contre le verre froid des baies du croiseur pour s’empêcher de retomber à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il en avait la migraine, ses yeux le brûlaient à force de rester sous l’éclairage au néon du croiseur mais il refusait catégoriquement de dormir.

* *

Ben ne reprit pas conscience avant plusieurs jours, durant lesquels un droïde médical resta à son chevet. Hux attendait généralement le milieu du cycle de nuit pour passer dans l'infirmerie du bord, à peine quelques minutes de peur de devoir répondre à trop de questions indiscrètes.

L'état physique et mental de Naberrie le mettait mal à l'aise, voire l'attristait, plus qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir agi plus vite, de ne pas avoir gagné quelques jours ici et là pour retrouver la milice de Snoke plus rapidement.

Cependant sa culpabilité s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il rendit visite au malade pour être accueilli par un sourire.

\- Bonjour colonel, salua Ben d'une voix encore mal assurée.

\- C'est juste Hux à présent, précisa l'ancien officier en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. J'ai dû quitter l'armée.

Une main pâle et malhabile vint se poser sur la sienne, cherchant à serrer ses doigts sans vraiment y parvenir.

\- Je vais encore vous embêter quelques jours, dit Ben à voix basse. Votre présence est la première que j'ai ressentie après avoir récupéré mon lien avec la Force... cela semble créer une petite... dépendance.

Hux haussa les épaules.

\- Si cela peut activer votre convalescence, je dois pouvoir supporter de jouer les garde-malades, concéda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup...


	15. Admettre ou ne pas admettre...

Le _Garde Alpha_ se retrouva en orbite au-dessus de Naboo moins d’une semaine après avoir récupéré les prisonniers de Snoke. Les agents du bord travaillaient encore à établir l’identité de tous leurs passagers, dont certains n’avaient repris conscience que par intermittence. Il faudrait ensuite les ramener chez eux dès que leur état le permettrait. Le croiseur n’avait pas fini de faire des allers-retours d’un bout à l’autre de la galaxie, même en optimisant le parcours.

Hux ne lâchait plus Naberrie d’une semelle, y compris lors du transfert en navette depuis le vaisseau jusqu’à la surface de la planète. Un transport discret les attendait dans le coin du spatioport où ils atterrirent, et Hux bénit la prévoyance de Revané, ainsi que l’amitié évidente qu’elle éprouvait pour son conseiller. 

Plutôt qu’un hôpital où des intrus pourraient s’introduire relativement aisément, Naberrie fut ramené chez lui, sous la surveillance d’un médic et d’une paire de droïdes-infirmiers. Bien que parfaitement conscient et lucide, il lui faudrait du temps premièrement pour se remplumer et ensuite pour retrouver la masse musculaire dont il disposait. Par ailleurs, comme le constata le médic hors de portée auditive de son patient, il avait également besoin de se sentir en sécurité, dans un environnement familier, et il convenait de ne surtout pas le laisser seul. 

Un quatuor de ses anciens camarades de l’académie, son oncle et sa cousine feraient parfaitement l’affaire, mais Skywalker insista pour que Hux participât également. 

* *

Tandis que Ben passait une bonne partie de ses journées à dormir comme un bienheureux dans un lit chaud et confortable, ce que personne ne lui reprochait, bien évidemment, son médic traitant s’activait pour découvrir comment ses geôliers l’avaient si efficacement privé de l’usage de la Force. 

Il eut le résultat au bout de cinq jours à faire toutes sortes de mélanges bizarres dans ses éprouvettes, et appela les quatre Jedis présents ainsi que Hux et Lordana. 

\- Ca m'a pris du temps, expliqua le médic, mais j'ai fini par identifier le composant étranger trouvé dans son échantillon sanguin. 

\- Alors ?

\- Des hormones de synthèse identiques à celles produites par les ysalamiri. Ah... je vois que Maître Skywalker est familier avec ces petites créatures.

\- En effet, confirma Luke. Elles ont développé la capacité de créer une sorte de bulle où la Force ne peut plus être employée. Une évolution utile lorsque votre principal prédateur se sert de la Force pour repérer ses proies.

\- Et donc, marmonna Hux, ils sont désormais capables de synthétiser un inhibiteur... Suis-je le seul à penser qu'il va falloir retrouver le laboratoire qui le produit et faire le ménage ?

Plusieurs têtes opinèrent autour de la table. Puis Skywalker leva un autre lièvre.

\- Outre la localisation de l'unité de production, il va aussi falloir demander à Ben pourquoi Snoke s'est de nouveau intéressé à lui après toutes ces années. Cela pourrait signifier qu'il se prépare à une offensive. 

Quand son oncle lui posa la question, le jeune homme hésita longuement à répondre. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, mais Skywalker insista assez lourdement pour obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait. 

\- J'ai... je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité, murmura Ben, le regard fixé sur ses doigts noués.

Son oncle l'encouragea à parler et il obéit avec réticence, ses mains se tordant nerveusement à chaque mot qui sortait.

\- Snoke n'a pas fait que... s'intéresser... il a toujours été là...

\- Où ça, là ? demanda Tano. 

Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête pour les regarder d'un air complètement perdu.

\- Dans mon esprit, dit-il d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie. Je ne me souviens pas d’une période où je ne l’aurais pas entendu.

Les implications étaient évidentes même pour Hux, qui devait sans doute avoir la même expression horrifiée que Skywalker et sa disciple.

\- A raconter des choses... poursuivait Ben, à me dire que je devais viser plus haut, voir plus grand. Que l'enseignement de l'Académie ne faisait que me retenir. Que tout le monde me mentait. Que mon héritage n’était pas la Lumière, mais le Côté Obscur. C’est pour ça que je suis parti. Quand il a commencé à me montrer des visions de tous les autres étudiants massacrés. 

Skywalker parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Toute remarque sur l’air de « Tu aurais dû m’en parler plus tôt, cela aurait pu éviter beaucoup d’ennuis » n’aurait fait que replonger Ben dans une crise de dépression et d’idées noires. Au lieu de quoi, le vieux maître et ses assistants se retirèrent, laissant Hux se débrouiller provisoirement avec le patient.

* *

Pour distraire Ben le temps qu'il finît sa convalescence, Hux lui racontait ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les Régions "Inexplorées". Son observation préférée avait eu lieu sur une planète quasi exclusivement peuplée de végétaux conscients, qui utilisaient au minimum trois types de pollens différents : un "classique" pour la reproduction, un qui servait de signal d'alerte et un pour s'enquérir de la disponibilité de partenaires de la même espèce. Les biologistes du Premier Ordre soupçonnaient l'existence d'une quatrième poudre destinée à paralyser les systèmes de défense des plantes servant de dîner à celles qu'ils étudiaient alors.

Cela fonctionna fort bien, Ben étant d’un naturel curieux et toujours prêt à sortir un livre pour s’occuper. Les quelques jours suivants passèrent dans un calme remarquable, jusqu’à l’arrivée d’un visiteur en provenance de la République – ou plutôt, de la Résistance. 

\- Communication de l’astroport de Theed. Poe Dameron a débarqué et va venir ici, soupira Naberrie.

\- Sans demander la permission d’abord ? Eh bien… Qui est-ce, au fait ? demanda Hux.

\- Un des pilotes que ma mère a convaincus de la suivre dans sa croisade. Le fils de deux membres respectés de la Rébellion, et qui n’a pas imaginé d’autre carrière que de suivre les traces de ses parents.  


Hux haussa un sourcil, une expression légèrement dédaigneuse sur son visage. 

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Dameron, reconnut Ben. Pendant des années c'était la définition du fils idéal que mes parents auraient voulu avoir. Le beau gosse modeste, pilote, toujours souriant, et surtout... aussi sensible à la Force qu'un mur de briques. Le rêve... Au lieu de ça ils ont eu un apprenti Jedi rat de bibliothèque à grandes oreilles.

Hux pouffa de rire dans sa manche.

\- Mais je dois aussi me montrer honnête et dire que c'est un type franc, efficace et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve.

\- Alors j’imagine que je peux vous servir de portier sans risquer de prendre un tir de blaster dans la figure. Restez tranquille, et je vais m’en occuper.

Le nommé Dameron attendait dans l’antichambre. Un peu plus petit que Hux et à peu près du même âge, il avait une épaisse tignasse noire que le casque de pilotage laissait en désordre permanent et, quand Hux se rapprocha, il put distinguer autour de ses yeux un ensemble de rides qui laissait supposer que le pilote devait rire souvent et facilement. Mais pas ce jour-ci.  


Il se leva à l’approche de l’ex-colonel et les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, méfiants. Hux ignorait ce que la propagande républicaine avait pu raconter sur lui mais étant donné l'attitude du nouveau venu, cela ne devait être rien de bon.

Dameron rendit les armes le premier en prenant la parole :

\- Comment va Ben ? demanda-t-il avec suffisamment de politesse.

\- Physiquement, il se rétablira complètement, d'après le médic, répondit Hux. Pour son usage de la Force... et le reste, c'est une autre histoire. Bien que je ne sois pas expert, il me semble parfaitement lucide et rien n'a explosé dans sa chambre depuis que nous l'avons ramené.

Dameron émit un petit rire.

\- Je me souviens avoir vu quelques phénomènes de ce genre quand nous étions gamins... Merci d'être allé le chercher. Pourquoi vous être impliqué à ce point, d'ailleurs ?

Hux réfléchit un instant.

\- Question de sympathie et de respect mutuels, je suppose. Certains membres de votre coterie ont démoli nos deux carrières en même temps, alors que Naberrie travaillait précisément dans le sens le plus profitable à votre République. Si la Force lui a raconté quelque chose de particulier, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander. _S'il accepte de vous voir_.

Dameron opina et se détendit légèrement.

\- J'espère, même si je reconnais ne pas y comprendre grand-chose. 

Il se rembrunit.

\- J'ai fait tout le tour de la Bordure avec deux de mes équipiers, mais à trois, on ne peut pas couvrir grand-chose, finit-il par lâcher.

Il flanqua un coup de pied dans la bordure du tapis. Hux se tourna à demi pour le considérer, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? La Résistance n'a pas mobilisé toute sa petite troupe pour le retrouver ?

\- Non. Ce que nous avons fait était... une initiative personnelle. D'aucuns parmi nous ont décrété que Ben avait commencé sa carrière comme Palpatine, et qu'il allait la continuer de même, alors ça ne valait pas la peine d'aller lui courir après.

Hux le regarda serrer les poings ; le pilote était réellement furieux d'avoir vu son ancien camarade ainsi abandonné. L'ex-colonel prit note en retenant un sourire ; cela pourrait s'avérer utile, plus tard.

\- Je peux au moins lui dire bonjour ? s’enquit Dameron.

\- Je pense que ça ne devrait pas trop le défriser, opina Hux.

Le pilote ne passa pas plus de dix minutes auprès de Ben mais il repartit la mine nettement rassurée. 

* *

La convalescence de Naberrie se poursuivit sans accroc. Revenir sur Naboo lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ben avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa forme et passait à présent le plus clair de son temps dehors, bien que ce fût généralement pour se planquer quelque part avec un livre. Petit à petit, cependant, il reprenait une vague activité sociale, bien que celle-ci se limitât pour le moment à sa famille sur place... et Hux.

Ils passaient pas mal de temps dans les jardins de la maison que Ben occupait à Theed ; il s’agissait d’un logis de fonction, sa résidence étant normalement située sur la propriété des Naberrie – que Hux n’avait toujours pas rencontré, d’ailleurs. 

\- Resterez-vous sur Naboo ? demanda Ben tout en feuilletant distraitement un ouvrage.

Hux haussa une épaule.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je dois demander l'avis d'une autre personne avant de prendre une décision définitive.

Il sentit Ben se raidir légèrement. Qu'avait-il dit là ? 

\- De qui s'agit-il ? s'enquit l'ancien sénateur en adoptant une nonchalance forcée.

Hux sentit qu'il allait passer quelques moments inconfortables avant de dissiper le malentendu.

\- De mon fils, Edan. Il a huit ans.

Le visage de Ben changea de couleur pour prendre une nuance qui rappelait quelque peu le lait caillé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que sa mère pense de tout ça ? grinça-t-il.

Hux se trouva pris de court. Cette partie de l'histoire n'était pas celle qu'il aimait le plus raconter.

\- Il... il n'y a pas exactement de mère. Ni d'épouse, dit-il enfin. Quand j'ai pris mon premier poste, j'avais vingt-trois ans et mon père s'attendait à ce que je demande une affection à bord d'un croiseur. C'était ce que lui avait prévu, du moins. Une place bien au chaud sous les ordres d'un de ses amis.

Ben émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- J'ai fichu tous ses plans par terre en demandant une mission dans la Bordure, pour faire la chasse aux pirates locaux, poursuivit Hux.

\- Quel poste ?

\- Sniper. 

Ben cligna des yeux, une expression surprise apparaissant brièvement sur son visage.

\- Mon père était furieux, bien évidemment, et persuadé que j'y laisserais ma peau avant la fin du premier semestre. Alors il s'est arrangé pour avoir quand même un héritier. Rien de plaisant là-dedans. C'était une procédure strictement médicalisée. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble la donneuse qu'il a choisie, exceptée qu'elle devait être blonde ou rousse et avoir les yeux clairs. Et puis je suis rentré à peu près intact, et les projets de mon père ont été une fois de plus remis en question. Nous avons passé les sept années suivantes à nous disputer la garde et l'éducation d'Edan. J'y ai mis un terme de façon... définitive.

La honte et la culpabilité s'échappaient de lui comme les vagues lourdes et huileuses d'une marée noire. Sans un mot, Ben tendit la main et lui toucha la joue. Hux s'affaissa légèrement contre l'épaule du conseiller. Cela faisait... longtemps qu'il n'avait pas accepté ou cherché un peu de réconfort auprès d'un autre adulte, du moins sans l'avoir payé au préalable.

\- J'ai une question qui va vous paraître idiote, se lança l'ingénieur, mais... pourquoi diable m'avez-vous embrassé, le dernier soir ? Une semaine, ça fait un peu court pour les grands sentiments.  
Naberrie émit un petit rire embarrassé.

\- Disons que... j'ai eu un pressentiment. Quelque chose allait mal tourner, mais la Force n'est pas nécessairement très précise et... j'ignorais si les problèmes tomberaient sur vous, moi, les deux, la République en général... En cas de malheur, je voulais partir sur un bon souvenir.

Hux retint un ricanement. Bon souvenir, lui ?

\- Et je vous trouvais déjà très intéressant, conclut l'ex-sénateur. Alors j’aimerais que vous restiez encore un peu. 

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour ces histoires de... Force et autres, n'est-ce pas ? s'impatienta Hux.

\- En effet. Mais est-ce si difficile à croire qu'on puisse avoir besoin de vous pour vous-même ?


	16. Familles, je vous hais...

Au bout de trois semaines, le médic traitant de Naberrie estima que la convalescence physique de son patient était terminée et qu’il pouvait reprendre progressivement une activité normale. Mais Revané ne comptait pas le rappeler immédiatement dans son conseil, ce qui laissait à Ben du temps pour s’ennuyer, bien que Hux passât régulièrement le voir quand il en avait fini avec son travail. Il amenait même Edan de temps en temps, et l’enfant et le fantasque politicien s’entendaient fort bien, à son grand soulagement. 

Cela n’empêchait pas le conseiller de pester tant qu’il pouvait, bien qu’il le fît le plus souvent sur le mode de la plaisanterie.

\- Mon oncle et ses élèves se sont envolés dans toute la galaxie pour tenter de localiser un maximum de sujets prometteurs avant que Snoke ne mette la main dessus, expliqua Ben, un soir où il avait réussi à convaincre Hux de dîner chez lui. Ça va leur faire du travail pour les mois à venir... J'espère simplement que Snoke ne nous aura pas fait une trop mauvaise publicité avec ses exactions.  


Il fit craquer ses articulations.

\- Et j'apprécierais pas mal que le médic me laisse sortir pour plus que trois pas dans le jardin. Je m'ennuie, moi !

Hux dissimula un sourire. Ben avait encore, parfois, des réactions incroyablement gamines, à moins que cela ne fît partie du personnage qu'il jouait.

L’oncle Luke revint sur Naboo environ deux semaines après cette conversation, ayant laissé les nouvelles recrues de l’Ordre aux bons soins des autres adultes et de Rey. 

\- Que cinq, soupira-t-il. J’aurais aimé en trouver un peu plus… A ce rythme, il nous faudra encore quelques siècles pour reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi.

\- Parce qu’il s’est fait en un claquement de doigts la première fois ? plaisanta Ben. Et il faut réécrire tout un assortiment de règles un peu mieux adaptées à la vie moderne, par-dessus le marché.  


\- C’est vrai, c’est vrai… 

Leur tranquillité n’était pas faite pour durer éternellement, cependant, car alors que Skywalker repartait vers d’autres cieux et, espérait-il, de nouveaux élèves, un nouveau visiteur se présenta sur le paillasson de la résidence du conseiller, et cette personne était encore moins bienvenue que Poe Dameron.

La nouvelle fut annoncée par la reine en personne, ce qui en règle générale ne signifiait rien de bon. 

\- Organa vient d'atterrir à Theed et veut absolument rencontrer son fils, dit Revané d'un ton pincé.

Ben résista à l’impulsion de se taper la tête contre le bord de la table en présence de sa souveraine, mais tout juste. 

\- Je vous remercie, ma dame, répondit-il avec componction. Je la recevrai dans les meilleurs délais.

Une fois la communication coupée, il se tourna vers Hux.

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer à la maison, conseilla-t-il.

\- Et vous laisser tout seul dans l’arène ? Mauvais idée…

\- Merci. Mais ne vous montrez pas tout de suite. Voire pas du tout, si c’est possible. Je serais vraiment navré si vous preniez un bolt en pleine tête, dit Ben sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Rassurez-vous. Je vous ai déjà vu en train de mourir, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de vous infliger le même spectacle en guise de rétorsion. J’aime bien ma peau là où elle est.

Pas plus que le conseiller, Hux n’était capable de faire les choses à moitié. 

* *

Organa arriva peu de temps après, uniquement accompagnée d’un droïde de protocole à la carcasse dorée qui ne cessait de babiller sur tout ce qui passait à portée de ses senseurs optiques. Depuis le premier étage, Hux les regarda franchir le seuil, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée par l’escalier de service. 

Il resta sur le pas de la porte sans faire de bruit. Mieux valait d'abord évaluer la situation avant de se lancer à l'attaque, quelle que fût son envie d'étrangler la princesse Organa. Toujours en silence, Hux jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la pièce. 

La différence de taille entre la mère et le fils était presque comique ; la tête de la princesse arrivait à la poitrine du conseiller, et le jeune homme ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour lui faciliter la conversation.

\- Oui, c'est très logique, ricanait Ben en réponse à quelque chose que sa mère venait d’affirmer. Après avoir claqué la porte au nez de Snoke il y a dix ans, puis s'être débrouillés - fort bien, d'ailleurs - sans lui pendant toute cette période, ils décident brusquement de retravailler avec lui en lui fournissant le seul sénateur qui leur était moyennement favorable, pour ensuite intervenir, abattre ses agents et reprendre ledit sénateur. Auriez-vous récemment consommé des substances illicites, _Princesse ?_

Hux se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- C'est si difficile à comprendre que Snoke peut agir comme bon lui semble sans demander son avis à un quelconque gouvernement ? Le Créateur nous protège, vraiment, si les Sith se mettaient à ne plus jouer suivant les règles.

\- Tu es toujours aussi naïf, soupira Organa. Tu te laisses manipuler comme un gamin. Il suffit que quelqu’un te montre un peu d’attention pour que tu croies sur parole tout ce qu’il ou elle raconte.  


\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est autorisé que lorsque c'est vous qui tirez les ficelles. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Je sais aussi que _vous n'étiez pas là_. Et que vous n'avez pas non plus cherché à me retrouver. Vous avez attendu que quelqu'un d'autre fasse le sale boulot à votre place. Où étaient donc vos fiers défenseurs de la République, d'ailleurs ? En train de bombarder des installations minières dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes, ou d'embrigader quelques couillons de plus ?  


\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de disperser mes troupes à travers toute la galaxie pour un seul homme, répliqua Organa.  


Ben marmonna quelque chose que Hux ne put entendre, puis :  


\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour vous assurer de ma bonne santé, la reine aurait pu vous fournir cette information, ou Oncle Luke. Vous ne faites rien gratuitement, alors que voulez-vous ?  


\- Ton témoignage, afin d'accuser officiellement le Premier Ordre de complot contre la République et d'infraction au traité de désarmement.  


Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  


\- Je ne commettrai aucun parjure pour vous permettre de jouer les va-t-en-guerre. Si la République avait fait son travail correctement ces vingt dernières années, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour débarrasser la galaxie de Snoke, mais je suis au service de Naboo, et rien d'autre.  


\- Je vois. Ne t'attends pas à être épargné quand la guerre éclatera au grand jour ; tes "amis" ne te feront aucun cadeau.  


\- La belle affaire ; vous ne m'avez jamais épargné, cracha Ben avant de tendre la main en direction de la porte. Vous pouvez partir ; je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire.  


Elle quitta la chambre suffisamment furieuse pour que même une personne "normale" puisse capter son humeur à trente mètres à la ronde. Hux préféra, pour cette fois, éviter la confrontation. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions dans un futur sans doute très proche.  


De l'autre côté, il entendit Ben râler contre sa génitrice en termes que la décence interdit de reproduire. Hux siffla doucement, impressionné, avant de se rappeler qui était le père du jeune homme. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il eût hérité d'un vocabulaire aussi peu châtié. Hux attendit que la tornade se calmât un peu avant de pointer le bout de son nez dans la bibliothèque, trouvant Ben en train de tourner en rond, virant brutalement sur les talons à chaque demi-tour. Pas fou, Hux resta sagement sur le pas de la porte, avant que Ben ne finît par le remarquer.  


\- Je ne risque pas de prendre un livre dans la figure ? s’enquit délicatement l’ingénieur.  


\- Non, c’est bon, répondit Ben en se laissant enfin tomber sur une chaise. C’est juste… J’en ai vraiment marre d’être traité comme un débile mental ou le plus gros naïf de la galaxie. J’ai 147 de QI et je fais de la politique, bordel !  


Hux inclina la tête pour cacher son sourire.  


\- Ne pourriez-vous la faire… changer d’avis ? suggéra-t-il en agitant la main près de sa tempe.  


\- Elle a toujours refusé d'utiliser ses dons, si minces soient-ils, ce qui me laisse un certain avantage même si je ne peux pas l'influencer. Ma mère n'est pas un esprit faible...  


_Et je le regrette chaque jour qui passe,_ songea Hux. _Encore heureux qu'elle-même en soit incapable, sans quoi les choses seraient encore plus compliquées._

* *

A lire les journaux, c'était à présent la guerre ouverte entre la mère et le fils, mais bien que les reporteurs eussent un peu exagéré, il était évident qu'aucune réconciliation ne surviendrait, pas même sur le cercueil de l'un des deux adversaires. Les proches de l'ancienne sénatrice affectaient la même attitude vis-à-vis de Ben, mais Hux doutait que cela lui fît grand-chose.  


Son unique avantage sur Ben, songea-t-il, était qu'il n'avait jamais eu à considérer sa propre mère comme un ennemi potentiel. Ohana... et pas de nom de famille. Il avait hérité ses cheveux d'un roux doré, ses yeux et d'après le Commandant, sa stature trop frêle. Hux se souvenait vaguement d'après-midis passés dans la chaleur des cuisines à tenter d'étaler de la pâte, le rouleau trop grand pour ses petites mains d'enfant, et à faucher quelques fruits sur le plan de travail. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était devenue. Arkanis avait été partiellement bombardée après la chute de l'Empire et les fonctionnaires restés en poste majoritairement arrêtés, mais Hux n'avait eu aucune indication sur le sort des employés de maison. Parfois il espérait que sa mère avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer le restant de ses jours, qu'elle avait eu d'autres enfants et qu'elle ne se faisait pas un sang d'encre en pensant à lui.  


Ben n'avait pas cherché à contacter son père après son retour sur Naboo, bien que sa disparition eût certainement fait les gros titres pendant un moment. Solo avait été rayé de l'arbre généalogique depuis pas mal d'années, semblait-il. Peut-être leurs familles dysfonctionnelles à souhait étaient-elles un élément qui avait contribué à les rapprocher ? Ce serait comique, si ce n'était pas si triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autant prévenir tout de suite, le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à sortir... ;)


	17. Immortel (ad vitam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi, vi, je sais, ce chapitre a pris du temps... Mais il y a eu les préparations du Salon Fantastique, ledit salon toujours en cours à Paris, et pourquoi le nier, une certaine déprime liée aux... opinions d'une partie de mon entourage. Voilà, voilà.  
> Ceci étant réglé, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Maître Luke était parvenu à éviter toute rencontre avec sa sœur. Cet homme avait poussé l’esquive jusqu’à en faire un art, jugea Hux tandis qu’il prenait place autour de la table du petit conseil officieux que le maître Jedi tenait chez Ben avec Tando et deux autres chevaliers que Hux n’avait encore jamais croisé, un autre humain et un Mon Calamari – pardon ! Une Mon Calamari. Tout ce petit monde avait mené son enquête sur Snoke et ses récentes activités, et aussi épluché toutes les archives que l’on avait pu reprendre à l’Empire. Cela représentait une somme de documents beaucoup plus importante que Hux ne l’avait imaginé. Au lieu de détruire toute trace de ses ennemis vaincus, Palpatine avait conservé leur savoir comme un trophée. Avoir la rancune tenace, c’était de famille, apparemment. A défaut d’autre chose, l’ancien officier bénéficierait d’une leçon d’Histoire sans pareille. 

Mais on abandonna vite le terrain archéologique pour des questions plus ésotériques, du moins aux yeux de Hux, telles que le transfert d’un esprit d’un corps à l’autre (sans clonage ni intervention médicale) et la domestication que certains adeptes du Côté Obscur voulaient imposer à la Force. 

\- Pour résumer, Snoke vise à l'immortalité, dit Skywalker.

\- Quelle originalité...

\- Certes. Et pour cela il désire monopoliser la maîtrise de la Force dans la galaxie, en mettant la main sur tous les êtres sensibles à ce flux d'énergie, puis en les rassemblant tout en leur ôtant toute forme de contrôle sur leur propre esprit, pour siphonner en quelque sorte la connexion qu'ils peuvent avoir à la Force.

Hux se frotta le menton.

\- Mais il ne peut empêcher d'autres personnes comme vous de venir au monde tous les jours ici et là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Et c'est là que le Premier Ordre serait intervenu s'il avait pu en prendre le commandement. Le Premier Ordre et Ben. Vous auriez eu pour unique tâche de traquer et d'éliminer tous ceux dont Snoke n'aurait pas voulu. Surtout pas d'utilisateurs de la Force en liberté dans la nature. Il ne veut que des serviteurs aisément sacrifiables, avec des caractéristiques choisies suivant ses propres critères.

Hux eut brusquement l'impression d'avaler tout un seau de glaçons. 

\- Je... bégaya-t-il. Je crois qu'il a déjà commencé.

Il eut envie de disparaître sous le plancher quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Hux se râcla nerveusement la gorge. 

\- Lorsque mon père s'est pris d'intérêt pour la Force, sa transmission et ses effets sur l'organisme, il a bâti tout un projet scientifique autour de cela. Les choses ont commencé assez innocemment : des prélèvements, des tests d'aptitudes... Rien de très dangereux. Mais très vite les expériences sont devenues plus... poussées. On mettait les enfants dans des situations stressantes ou risquées.

Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts et Luke lui prit les mains pour le calmer et l'empêcher de s'écorcher encore les paumes.

\- Je ne sais pas qui finançait ce laboratoire, poursuivit Hux. Mais on en est venu à induire des hallucinations chez les enfants pour voir si leur esprit parvenait à faire la différence avec la réalité, à employer des mélanges de substances que même un adulte n'aurait jamais dû approcher...

Une espèce de rire à la limite de l'hystérie lui échappa.

\- Et quand le Commandant estimait que je n'avais pas atteint la barre qu'il plaçait toujours plus haut, il m'emmenait voir tous ces gamins de mon âge qu'on mettait à la torture en me promettant de m'envoyer les rejoindre si je ne faisais pas mieux.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ben passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter un minimum. 

\- Savez-vous où se trouve ce laboratoire ? demanda Luke.

\- Où il se trouvait à l'époque, oui. Une partie du dispositif avait été construite sur Jakku, cependant, et a été complètement détruite pendant la bataille. Gallius Rax s'intéressait aussi beaucoup à ces recherches, et considérant sa vision du Premier Ordre comme une forme de secte, ou de culte, je pense que lui et Snoke ont dû travailler ensemble à un moment ou un autre.

Luke opina.

\- Ou bien Snoke s'était mis à l'aise dans l'esprit de Rax, suggéra la Mon Calamari – Githa, si Hux se souvenait bien. Il doit avoir une dent de belle taille contre votre mentor Rae Sloane.

\- Sans doute. Je suis surpris que mon père soit resté en vie après avoir laissé tout ses dossiers à quelqu'un d'autre, musa Hux. J'imagine que si Snoke avait pris le contrôle du Premier Ordre comme prévu, le Commandant n'aurait pas survécu très longtemps. Mais de la façon dont les choses ont évolué, il aura beaucoup de retard à rattraper... 

Quelques jours plus tard, Hux leur avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du projet Harvester et les archives personnelles de Snoke, ou du moins ce qui avait été récupéré sur son vaisseau-prison quelques semaines plus tôt, fournirent le complément. La dernière fois que l'ex-colonel avait été en contact avec ce programme, il n'était qu'un petit garçon, après tout.

* *

Conformément aux prévisions de Hux, quelqu’un était venu récupérer le transporteur que son équipe avait arraisonné et vidé de ses prisonniers (lesquels étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux à présent, une fois les soins médicaux les plus pressants effectués). La petite sonde que le Premier Ordre avait laissée sur place avait enregistré toute la scène et la retransmit fidèlement lorsque ses propriétaires vinrent la récupérer.

L’armement de la milice personnelle de Snoke était de très bonne qualité, jaugea Hux. Voilà donc à quoi avait servi l'argent que la vieille créature avait agité sous le nez du Premier Ordre dix ans plus tôt... La vieille créature avait fait preuve de plus d'esprit pratique que ne l'avait imaginé Hux au vu de son mysticisme habituel.

Il décida de prévenir Rae des derniers développements de l'affaire, au cas où Snoke tenterait de "recruter" de force une partie des étudiants d'Arkanis pour sa propre cause. Hux savait à présent à quel point il était passé près de connaître ce sort.

Nous passerons sous silence les noms d'oiseaux employés par l'amiral Sloane lors de cette conversation. Mais dans les jours qui suivirent, la garde fut doublée autour de l'académie et les élèves reçurent des cours de défense supplémentaires. 

Par ailleurs, d'autres éléments vinrent se rajouter au dossier déjà épais que Hux devait traiter pour tenter de couper tous les fils que Snoke avait noués dans la galaxie. D’après les informations fournies par un des apprentis de Luke qui travaillait pour une société de matériel médical, cette dernière s’était vu commander, au cours de deux ans écoulés, un nombre conséquent de cuves de gestation, à livrer dans un endroit qui, a priori, n’en avait absolument pas besoin. Ce type de matériel se retrouvait plutôt sur des mondes-colonies qui devaient augmenter rapidement leur population sans se priver pour autant de la moitié de leur force de travail. Alors pourquoi en expédier sur un ancien planétoïde minier qui avait servi de pénitencier, à la frange de la Bordure Extérieure. Snoke cherchait-il à se constituer une armée de la sorte ? 

C'était bien la première fois qu'une mission se transformerait en nursery…

* *

Le _Veilleur_ leur servit de nouveau de base d’opération, le capitaine et son équipage ayant visiblement apprécié leur première coopération avec les Jedis. Cette fois, remarqua Hux, Luke avait embarqué la moitié des adultes de son école, et armés jusqu’aux dents. Non seulement des sabres-laser, mais aussi des explosifs et des blasters plus classiques. 

\- Un de mes professeurs m’a dit un jour que le sabre-laser était l’arme noble d’une époque civilisée, mais bien que nos objectifs soient nobles, je doute que l’époque en cours puisse être qualifiée de civilisée, déclara Luke en surprenant le coup d’oeil de Hux. Alors j’équipe mes associés en conséquence.

Pas besoin de la Force pour savoir que certains troopers étaient en train de sourire derrière leur masque. 

* *

Cette fois-ci l’opération fut bien plus sanglante que lors de l’abordage du transport des prisonniers. Quoi que Snoke fabriquât sur cet astéroïde géant, ses subordonnés avaient l’ordre de le défendre bec et ongles, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hux vit des Jedis en action… en direct. Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle rapidité, particulièrement chez Skywalker, et resta pantois devant la tornade que Ben devenait au combat. Il se ressaisit assez vite, cependant, pour descendre plusieurs des soldats de Snoke, lesquels présentaient pas mal de ressemblances avec les forces spéciales du Directeur Krennic. Snoke manquait décidément d’imagination ; il repiquait toutes les bonnes idées que l’Empire avait pu avoir en son temps. 

Il leur fallut près de trois heures pour nettoyer toute la station, aucun des adversaires n’acceptant de se rendre. Convenablement fanatisés, en prime… Après quoi les troopers durent dégager les carcasses qui jonchaient les couloirs, fauchées par des sabres, des tirs de blaster ou des grenades. Eux-mêmes avaient subi des pertes, cette fois-ci, ce qui les rendait peu enclins à faire preuve de la moindre pitié.  


Le ménage fini, ils purent enfin découvrir ce qui les avait amené là. Des rangées de cuves de gestation, au total une bonne quarantaine, et toutes occupées par des embryons et fœtus à divers stades de développement, depuis la boule de cellules tout juste visible jusqu’au bébé quasi prêt à naître. Ben considérait les cuves de gestation avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant. Tous les enfants qui barbotaient dans le liquide étaient, à divers degrés sensibles à la Force. Des êtres, garçons et filles, créés à la demande, sur mesure, à partir d'un catalogue de donneurs aux caractéristiques bien précises.  


Et ils ne constituaient pas la première promotion… D’autres enfants, ceux-là sortis des cuves et déjà relativement dégourdis, furent découverts dans des quartiers protégés par des serrures à code. Ils étaient très jeunes, la majorité âgée de deux à six ans à première vue, quoique l'emploi d'accélérateurs de croissance pour raccourcir la durée de gestation puisse fausser cette approximation. Il y avait aussi quelques bébés, dont une encore en couveuse. Rectificatif : c'était l'équipe de secours qui l'avait placée en urgence dans la couveuse car la coupure du courant avait brutalement interrompu le fonctionnement des cuves de gestation. La toute petite fille qui dormait sous une couverture avait atteint le seuil de viabilité hors de la cuve mais, songea Ben avec amertume, beaucoup d'autres, encore à l'état d'embryons, avaient été détruits avec l'arrêt de leur support.

Le médic du _Veilleur_ envoya un auxiliaire qu’il avait embarqué dans l’optique de soigner les enfants, et la mécanique vint se placer sous la direction de Maître Skywalker pour débuter sa tâche. Si c'était possible, il aurait juré que le petit droïde médical bougonnait et remâchait des malédictions à l'égard de ses propriétaires. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'être catalogué comme "jouet". Luke dissimula son sourire derrière la large manche de son manteau. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le petit droïde ne remarquât son amusement.

* *

Une dizaine d’heures plus tard, le Veilleur avait retrouvé la tranquillité de l’hyperespace. Toutes les réserves d'inhibiteurs avaient été détruites, ainsi que les dossiers de production et les cahiers de laboratoire. Il aurait été utile d'en conserver pour mettre hors-course des manieurs de Force dévoyés, mais le conflit larvé qui opposait Skywalker et son école au Sénat de la République rendait cette option dangereuse. Destruction totale des stocks, donc.

Restait l'existence des enfants. Fallait-il la révéler au grand public ? En référer au Sénat ? Rechercher leurs parents biologiques et les contacter directement (s'ils étaient encore en vie) ?  


Luke considéra la vingtaine d'enfants assis sur les banquettes avec un soupçon de désespoir. Son académie ne recrutant pas avant que les petits eussent atteints une certaine autonomie, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de gérer autant d'enfants si jeunes. Et surtout, qui s'exprimaient exclusivement par la Force, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche ni remuer les lèvres. Il faudrait du temps pour venir à bout de ce conditionnement, se dit-il, et beaucoup de patience.

Pendant ce temps, le corps médical s’activait, premièrement pour établir si les bambins avaient tous reçu leurs vaccins, puis pour déterminer s’ils souffraient d’une quelconque carence. Par excès de zèle, peut-être, les infirmiers demandèrent aussi des prélèvements ADN aux adultes présents, Snoke ayant eu accès non seulement aux bases de données génétiques du projet Harvester, mais aussi à celles que le Premier Ordre avait créées à ses débuts. Ben grogna lorsque l’un des assistants lui demanda de bien vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour qu’il pût y prélever des cellules. 

\- Je vous prends un échantillon, dit le médic. Juste au cas où.

Ben le laissa faire, en espérant que Snoke n'avait pas _aussi_ joué avec ses gènes en plus d'avoir voulu démanteler son esprit.

Bien évidemment, la malchance continua de le poursuivre. 

* *

Le message holographique du médic atterrit chez lui dans les deux jours qui suivirent le retour sur Naboo, accompagné d’une priorité « ultra-urgente », le genre de classification qui ne décorait habituellement que les courriers issus du bureau de Revané.

\- _Monsieur le conseiller, énonça la voix du praticien, je me permets de vous contacter de façon si cavalière car les comparatifs ADN opérés avec votre échantillon ont donné un résultat positif. C'est une petite fille à environ sept mois et trois semaines de gestation_ , annonça le médic. _Nous avons pu la retirer de la cuve après la coupure du courant sans dommage apparent. Elle devra néanmoins rester sous contrôle médical pendant un minimum de deux semaines pour s'assurer qu'aucune séquelle motrice ni cérébrale ne se développe._

Il resta immobile, son cerveau ayant cessé d'enregistrer après la première phrase. Il dut se le repasser pour comprendre que l’équipe médicale avait fait un arrêt à Theed pour lui permettre de faire connaissance avec sa… fille ? et la laisser partir avec lui, le cas échéant. 

Avec l’impression de nager dans un monde irréel, Ben quitta son domicile pour se rendre à la clinique où toute la petite bande du _Veilleur_ l’attendait. 

* *

D'après les traits de l'enfant, la mère biologique devait appartenir à la même ethnie que le contre-amiral Statura, estima Hux. Éplucher la base de données pour la retrouver n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, même avec un bon algorithme...

Ben, évidemment, était tout sauf prêt à s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge, encore moins d'un nourrisson prématuré. Bien qu'il sût que c'était parfaitement absurde, il craignait tout d'abord de lui casser un os ou deux avant de positionner correctement ses larges mains autour du corps minuscule. Ensuite, et de façon plus rationnelle, il songeait que son état mental encore incertain n'était pas vraiment indiqué pour prendre en charge un enfant qui allait pleurer la nuit et le réveiller, qui lui prendrait énormément de temps alors que lui-même n'avait pas encore achevé sa convalescence... Ceci dit les parents d'enfants en bas âge ne manquaient pas autour de lui. A défaut de mieux, il pourrait au moins prendre conseil. Et pourquoi pas commencer par Hux ? Ce dernier avait élevé son fils pendant plusieurs années avant l’académie, il devait bien avoir quelques astuces pour éviter la catastrophe. 

Au grand soulagement de Ben, l’ancien officier accueillit sa demande avec le sourire, et s’empressa de lui fournir les informations de base pour les soins aux bébés, avec la recommandation de s’entraîner avec une poupée tant que la petite restait à l’hôpital dans sa couveuse. Cela faisait plus d’une décennie que Ben n’avait pas tenu une peluche (depuis que Rey s’en était lassée, en fait), mais il décida bravement de s’y remettre. Restait le fait que l’enfant disposait des mêmes aptitudes que lui. 

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, avoua Ben, la tête dans les mains.

\- Demande à ton oncle, suggéra Hux. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'indiquer comment élever une petite fille sensible à la Force. 

\- Et si on retrouve sa mère et qu'elle veut la récupérer ?

\- La garde alternée, ça existe.

Ben fit la grimace. A l’échelle d’une planète ou d’un système, cette possibilité restait jouable, mais si cette femme, qui que ce fût, habitait de l’autre côté de la galaxie, on ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander de tout plaquer pour déménager sur Naboo, et peut-être avait-elle une autre famille, un compagnon, des enfants, qui ne lui permettraient pas de recevoir la fillette… C’était horriblement compliqué, et le jeune homme sentit la migraine envahir rapidement son crâne.

Se rendant compte de son état nerveux, Hux commença à lui tapoter doucement les épaules, puis lorsqu’il comprit que le mal de crâne était le problème, entreprit un massage en profondeur du cuir chevelu. Ben se laissa aller avec soulagement.

\- Tu es doué… remarqua-t-il d’un ton plaisant.

\- Tout le monde le faisait dans le bureau d’ingénierie où je travaillais, expliqua Hux. On se payait des maux de têtes au moins une fois par semaine chacun, alors pour éviter la surdose d’anti-douleurs, on s’est mis à la méthode douce. 

Puis il refit silence afin de ne pas déconcentrer Ben, qui bien vite se mit à dodeliner de la tête, ses muscles se relâchant petit à petit. Quand il émit un petit ronronnement satisfait, Hux voulut le laisser se relever, mais le jeune homme l’entraîna dans son mouvement en direction de sa chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… protesta l’ingénieur.

\- Relax, rassura Ben. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ce soir. Juste dormir, parce que de toute façon, je suis trop à cran pour… 

\- Présenter les armes ? suggéra doucereusement Hux.

Ben lui expédia une claque sans méchanceté contre l’épaule.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs habits et, voyant que Ben omettait l’étape pyjama ou autre vêtement de nuit, Hux se permit d’en faire autant. Il n’avait pas prévu d’amener des affaires de rechange quand le conseiller l’avait invité chez lui, de toute manière, n’imaginant pas qu’il resterait là jusque tard dans la soirée.

Il s’attendait quand même à une main baladeuse, voire deux, mais Ben ne fit rien d'autre. Il resta allongé de tout son long contre Hux, ses doigts lui serrant nerveusement les poignets avant de se détendre progressivement. Petit à petit sa respiration se calma et il s’endormit tranquillement. Hux ne savait pas s’il devait apprécier d’être réduit au rôle d’ours en peluche, mais Ben lui faisait l’effet d’une très grande bouillotte, ainsi plaqué contre son dos, et se révélait bigrement confortable. Aussi l’ex-colonel n’eut-il aucun mal à trouver lui aussi le sommeil.


	18. Avant la Tempête

Hux se réveilla le premier. Sa routine dans l’armée du Premier Ordre était encore bien imprimée dans son cerveau et le sortait du sommeil, sinon de son lit, à six heures du matin tapantes. Il savait très bien qu’il ne lui était pas nécessaire de se presser. Edan passait les vacances scolaires chez un camarade de classe et il n’avait aucun travail urgent à rendre. Il pouvait se permettre de paresser un peu. Jetant un coup d’œil à son voisin, il ressentit un mélange d’affection et de résignation. C'était probablement inévitable, songea-t-il tandis que Ben dormait comme une souche à côté de lui. Ils avaient pu grappiller quelques miettes d'affection ici et là mais avaient été tous deux poussés dans le rôle qu'ils occupaient beaucoup trop jeunes. La similitude créait l'attirance. Naberrie finirait par se lasser d'une personne à la culture aussi différente de la sienne et partirait vers de nouvelles aventures. L'idée laissait Hux avec un nœud dans le ventre. Il avait _besoin_ de compagnie, celle d'un autre adulte, d'un égal...  
Il sursauta quand un bras lui entoura la taille, l'attirant vers Ben, toujours affalé sur son oreiller.

\- J'ai besoin de ça aussi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la solitude.  


\- Je n'aime pas qu'on lise dans mes pensées, grogna Hux sans regarder Ben.  


\- Tu les projettes, contra le jeune homme. On peut s'inquiéter à deux, au moins. Et au même endroit. Je sais que tu as déjà pas mal déménagé ces derniers temps, mais... ?  


Hux se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en émettant un son entre le rire et le grognement.  


\- Si Edan est d'accord, ça marche. Sinon, tant pis pour toi !

* *

Le garçon accueillit ce nouveau changement de décor avec un haussement d'épaules. Cette fois-ci du moins, il n'aurait pas à déménager d'une planète à l'autre. Il choisit une chambre dans la maison du conseiller dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac, mais assez éloignée de celle qu'occuperaient les deux adultes. A neuf ans, Edan avait déjà des réflexes d'adolescent. Hux pressentait que les années à venir allaient le mettre à rude épreuve...  


Cependant, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de se plaindre. C'était nouveau, mais très agréable de se réveiller chaque matin dans un lit bien chaud, et entre les bras d'un amant, sans être obligé de s'esquiver en douce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. De plus, Ben faisait un compagnon très confortable. Il émettait plus de chaleur que Hux ne l'avait cru possible d'un être humain, et il faisait ma foi un oreiller tout à fait convenable, bien qu'un peu remuant. De son côté, Ben avait absolument besoin d'un contact physique, pas seulement d'une couverture bien enroulée autour de lui, pour ne pas se réveiller en pleine nuit après un énième cauchemar.  


La première fois que c'était arrivé, Hux avait probablement été aussi effrayé que lui, réveillé en sursaut par les cris de terreur de l'autre homme. Au moins une fois par semaine, Ben se débattait face à un ennemi invisible qui refusait de lâcher prise sans une intervention extérieure. C'était d'autant plus dangereux que dans ces périodes d'éveil sans lucidité, ses pouvoirs partaient dans tous les sens, à tel point que Hux avait fini par retirer tous les objets en verre et en terre cuite de la chambre. Le droïde de service n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Mieux, il l'avait aidé à déménager tout ce qui risquait de se briser après avoir été soulevé par la Force, puis relâché inconsciemment. Hux savait pertinemment que son propre squelette entrait aussi dans cette catégorie mais il refusait obstinément d'abandonner la partie.  


Ben avait tenté de l'inciter à dormir ailleurs, mais la réponse avait toujours été non.

* *

Le médic libéra la fillette de sa couveuse après trois longues semaines d'observation, concluant à l’absence de dommages cérébraux suite à sa ‘naissance’ prématurée. Ben et son entourage n'avaient pas chômé pendant ce temps, récupérant ou achetant tout ce dont un nouveau-né pouvait avoir besoin.  


Le domicile du conseiller vit ainsi arriver un berceau, des habits, des couvertures, quelques jouets, un guide médical pour les soins aux prématurés, des biberons... Tout cela attira bien sûr la curiosité des indécrottables paparazzi qui surveillaient les personnalités locales en quête de scoop, mais bizarrement, lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'affût ils ne se rappelaient plus rien excepté avoir croisé un vieux monsieur très aimable portant une robe de bure...  


De son côté, Ben ne pouvait suffisamment remercier Revané de lui avoir accordé un congé supplémentaire pour installer sa fille à la maison et pouvoir s'occuper d'elle correctement. Amrusha avait, pour le moment, le bon goût de dormir comme une souche. Ben avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir pendant la journée et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir le choc si d'aventure sa fille se mettait aussi à pleurer pendant la nuit. Il se sentait encore malade, toujours pas remis de ce que Snoke lui avait fait subir, comme en pièces détachées, son corps d'un côté et son esprit parfois de l'autre.  


Si Hux lui apportait son aide sans poser de question, Edan était assez intrigué par Amrusha, se demandant comment on pouvait bien faire pousser des bébés dans des cuves. Ou qui avait eu une idée aussi loufoque en premier lieu. Le garçon était aussi surpris qu'on pût détecter la sensibilité à la Force chez un nourrisson aussi petit.  


\- C'est comment, de sentir la Force ? questionna Edan alors qu'il observait très sérieusement le conseiller Naberrie en train de changer sa fille.  


\- Ca rend très seul, répondit Ben. C'est curieux, hein ? On peut entendre tout ce que pensent les gens autour de soi mais on reste isolé. Ca fait peur, parfois. On ne sait jamais si on va maîtriser la Force ou si c'est elle qui va nous posséder.  


Le garçon réfléchit un instant.  


\- Je crois que je préfère ne rien entendre du tout, dit-il. La vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.  


\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Ben.  


Au moins pouvait-il compter sur la présence et l'aide de ses nombreux cousins et cousines Naberrie. Une seule faisait exception, en fait. Rey n'avait pas exactement la fibre du babysitting et s'arrangea pour ne jamais se retrouver seule avec sa petite cousine, même si elle s'enquérait très régulièrement de sa santé et de ses progrès.  


La présence de l'enfant ne fut pas révélée hors du cercle des familiers de Ben. De toute façon, il serait aperçu avec sa fille bien assez tôt et une énième vague de cancans se développerait.  


\- Vous pourriez me la laisser quelques jours pour souffler un peu, suggéra Tando au bout d'un mois environ. Ca ne fera pas de vous un mauvais parent. On a tous des passages à vide, alors profitez d'être bien entouré et allez vous aérer un peu la tête.  


Ben hésitait encore.  


\- Je vous préviendrai si jamais quelque chose va mal mais soyez raisonnable ; allez vous reposer. Vous êtes complètement déboussolé, vous arrivez au bout du rouleau alors ouste ! Vacances !  


Ben obéit sans trop se faire tirer l'oreille, pour une fois. Quatre jours entiers avec Hux pour seule compagnie, l'ingénieur étant à nouveau plongé dans un nouveau projet ? Parfait. Ils auraient le temps de parler. Voire plus si affinités. Ben croisait les doigts pour que l'ancien officier partageât son envie de tester la gymnastique en chambre.  


Il attaqua très progressivement, attendant le soir et que Hux fût un peu détendu pour hasarder quelques caresses plus osées que d'habitude. L'autre homme laissa faire et Ben s'enhardit un peu plus, glissant sa main sous les couvertures vers les hanches de son compagnon avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier retenait une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire.  
Offensé, Ben retira sa main et se redressa.  


\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? gronda-t-il, blessé de cette réaction.  


\- Ben, je ne suis plus un puceau effarouché depuis longtemps, alors arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais en verre ! Si tu veux me sauter, fais-le ! Je suis totalement pour.  


\- J'aimerais prendre un peu de temps. Entre l'académie de mon oncle et mes études, puis le Sénat, je n'ai pas eu tellement d'occasions... en dépit de la réputation que m'ont taillée certains de mes ex-collègues.  


\- Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien fait... grogna Hux.  


\- Nah, j'ai eu deux-trois relations, s'amusa Ben, mais pas facile de filer le grand amour quand tu as la moitié des paparazzi de la galaxie aux fesses.  


Hux émit un reniflement méprisant.  


\- Assez parlé de ces crétins. Montre-moi plutôt ce dont tu as envie.  


Hux appréciait particulièrement les mains de Ben. Plus grandes que les siennes, un peu caleuses, elles vous procuraient des massages particulièrement agréables. Pour le moment, elles se promenaient sur ses hanches et le long de ses cuisses, et il attendait patiemment que Ben voulût bien explorer autre chose...  
Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'étudier son amant en détail en dépit de nombreuses nuits passées dans le même lit et il prenait son temps, comme il l'en avait prévenu. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une petite élévation qui courait sur la hanche droite de Hux.  


\- Accident d'entraînement, marmonna l'ex-officier. Et un _vrai_ accident, pour une fois. Pas une fausse manoeuvre arrangée par mon père.  


\- D'accord, je change de sujet, dit précipitamment Ben.  


Il reprit son exploration minutieuse. Hux était presque aussi grand que lui, mais presque deux fois moins large, quoi qu'il ne fût pas un sac d'os non plus. Ben eut des envies de meurtre lorsqu'il retraça les marques que la cravache du Commandant avait laissées sur le dos de Hux. Une "chance" que le vieux salopard fût déjà mort et enterré.  


Un petit ronronnement satisfait lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. _Ma parole, mais c'est qu'on s'habitue vite, hein ?_ songea Ben avec un sourire, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la nuque de l'autre homme. Hux toussota pour signaler qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long. Riant dans son dos, Ben glissa un bras autour de sa taille et laissa ses doigts descendre jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Hux se figea aussitôt.  


\- Hé, relax, colonel. Où serait l'intérêt, sinon ? souffla Ben, sentant les épaules de Hux se relâcher progressivement.  
_Depuis quand on ne l'a pas touché comme ça ?_  


\- Un bail. Tu projettes, idiot.  


Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Ben se concentra sur sa tâche, laissant ses doigts courir sur toute la longueur de son amant. Il se traita d'imbécile pour avoir oublié le gel dans la salle de bains, ce qui l'obligea à caresser Hux plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais l'autre homme ne s'en plaignait pas. Bientôt il arquait le dos contre la poitrine de Ben, ses doigts griffant les draps, le souffle irrégulier. Le jeune homme accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, arrachant enfin des grognements étouffés à Hux, qui se muèrent bientôt en gémissements presque plaintifs.  


\- Ben, bon sang !  


Hux se replia brusquement en deux lorsqu'il jouit, secoué de tremblements.  


Sagement, Ben évita de plastronner. Son compagnon n'apprécierait sûrement pas de s'entendre dire qu'il avait la détente un peu trop nerveuse.  
Au bout d'un moment, Hux roula sur le dos, laissant échapper un gros soupir qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur Ben et son érection toujours raide comme un piquet. Il passa un doigt sur la chair gonflée, provoquant un cri étranglé de surprise chez le jeune homme.  


\- Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? sussura Hux avec un sourire malin.  


\- T’es vraiment… grogna Ben.  


Un petit coup de langue le long d’une veine l’interrompit dans un gémissement. Ben tourna la tête pour étouffer ses réactions dans l’oreiller tandis que Hux prenait tout son temps pour lécher, embrasser, agacer son sexe de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, jusqu’à ce que Ben mît un coup de poing sur le matelas pour signaler son impatience. Il entendit un petit rire, puis juste le battement du sang dans ses oreilles quand Hux, enfin, le prit dans sa bouche. Pas complètement ; Hux avait la langue bien pendue, mais Ben était taillé un peu trop généreusement pour que son amant puisse le prendre jusqu’à la racine. Il se retrouva bientôt les mains dans les mèches rousses de l’officier, essayant de ne pas tirer trop fort pour lui donner le rythme qu’il souhaitait. Les mains de Hux ne restaient pas inactives et caressaient les cuisses et les hanches de Ben, explorant méthodiquement chaque pouce de sa peau. Le jeune homme ne s’était jamais senti si désiré, ni accepté aussi complètement. Certains de ses coups d’un soir avaient ainsi préféré le prendre par derrière parce que son visage curieusement asymétrique leur déplaisait, ou avaient pris un malin plaisir à se donner le rôle de dominants durant leurs brèves rencontres, tout contents de pouvoir soumettre une telle puissance, même l’espace de quelques heures.  


Alors même qu’il jouissait entre les lèvres de son amant, Ben se retrouvait au bord des larmes. Hoquetant, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle, sous l’œil soudain inquiet de Hux. Il lui fit signe que ce n’était rien d’important, mais quand l’autre homme fut revenu de la salle de bain attenante avec une serviette et se mit à essuyer la poitrine de Ben comme si c’était la chose la plus normale au monde, toute la discipline de l’Ordre Jedi n’aurait pas pu l’empêcher de se mettre à pleurer.  


\- Ben ? J’ai fait quelque chose de travers ?  


Typique de Hux, de penser qu’il était en faute. En dépit de tous ses succès, de l’appréciation de ses collègues, de l’amour de son fils… et de celui que lui vouait Ben, il restait toujours, quelque part au fond de son esprit, les traces du petit garçon sans cesse rabaissé et battu malgré tous ses efforts pour être à la hauteur des attentes disproportionnées de son géniteur.  
Ben se força à secouer la tête.  


\- C’est… la, euh… proximité physique entraîne… souvent celle de l’esprit, je ne… je ne contrôle plus mes aptitudes et je reçois toutes tes pensées en retour. C’est la première fois… ils veulent tous se payer un sénateur, ou un Jedi. Pas… juste moi.  


Il sentit les doigts de Hux le long de sa mâchoire, puis le bout de son index sur ses lèvres.  


\- Et je crois que c’est bien suffisant, dit l’ex-officier. Je verse des dessous de table aux sénateurs, et je ne me confie pas aux Jedis. Alors c’est parfait.  


Ben retint difficilement un reniflement de rire à cette déclaration. Il se sentait déjà plus léger lorsque Hux vint reprendre sa place entre ses bras, tirant les couvertures sur eux.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour le restant de leur vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes p'tits loups, je pars crapahuter en Bretagne la semaine prochaine, aussi point de chapitre.  
> Mais j'aurai toujours du papier et un crayon pour préparer la suite.


	19. Sur le Pont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boulot + canicule + famille = mode zombie activé. Mon cerveau est infichu d'aligner plus de trois mots à la fois...

Le calme ne dura pas aussi longtemps que Ben l’aurait souhaité car son oncle convoqua bientôt une réunion de crise dont Snoke était de nouveau l’unique sujet. Ben venait de récupérer sa fille et se serait trouvé bien embarrassé si Revané n’avait pas rendu l’événement un peu moins formel qu’à l’accoutumée. La souveraine ne voyait aucun problème à organiser une petite réunion de travail en famille afin d'arranger tous les jeunes parents présents à son conseil. Elle-même se présenta avec son fils perché sur sa hanche comme si de rien n'était.  


Les nouvelles rapportées aussi bien par les Jedis que les correspondants du Premier Ordre n’avaient rien de reluisant. Deux bases de l’armée post-impériale avaient été attaquées en l’espace d’une dizaine de jours. Les dégâts matériels étaient peu importants mais il y avait eu des morts et des blessés parmi le personnel. L’un des assaillants avait pu être abattu et outre qu’il maniait un sabre-laser, les étudiants de Maître Skywalker avaient aussi relevé un certain nombre de modifications physiques, scarifications et autres, qui n’entraient pas dans les pratiques courantes du côté lumineux.  


\- Cela ressemble beaucoup à un Chevalier de Ren, marmonna Tando lorsqu'elle eut parcouru le rapport.  


\- La garde personnel de Snoke… commenta la reine à mi-voix.  


\- Il sait que le Premier Ordre est désormais un ennemi, et qu'il ne pourra pas les faire revenir sur leurs positions. Sa dernière tentative de manipulation aurait pu leur coûter très cher et elle a encore échoué. Je pense qu'il va donc passer à une phase plus agressive, analysa Luke.  


\- Et moi, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en finir avec Snoke, intervint Ben. Le Premier Ordre n'y verrait sans doute aucune objection, encore moins maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hux hocha la tête, imité par le général et les deux colonels invités par Revané. Aucun des officiers présents ne souhaitait se soumettre au mysticisme de Snoke ni inféoder le programme du Premier Ordre à sa quête de la mainmise absolue sur la Force. Skywalker parut hésiter un instant face à la véhémence de son neveu mais ne voulut pas l’affaiblir devant le conseil en argumentant contre lui. Hux le trouva néanmoins soucieux pendant tout le reste de la réunion. 

* * 

Ils quittèrent Naboo dans les deux jours, Rey protestant contre son éviction du groupe, mais tant qu’elle n’avait pas atteint le grade de chevalier, ni l’âge adulte, elle se voyait contrainte de rester à l’arrière. Suivant les dernières coordonnées fournies par le Premier Ordre, le Veilleur se dirigea vers les Régions Inexplorées (par la République, comme Hux aimait toujours à se le rappeler). Cette fois des pilotes les avaient suivis, car personne ne savait exactement ce qui les attendait sur place Sans surprise, Dameron s’était porté volontaire. Ce type vivait, dormait, respirait X-Wing, et rien d’autre, même s’il risquait par là de ne pas faire de vieux os. Puis Hux laissa tomber ces réflexions. Il avait d’autre sujets en tête. Dans quel état allait-on lui rendre Ben ? Puis il se reprit. Il n'avait aucun droit sur l'ancien sénateur. Pas même celui d'aller le voir à l'hôpital si jamais on en venait là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir détruire Snoke d’un claquement de doigts ou d’une pression sur un bouton, et réduire cette ombre permanente en cendres. Des centaines de milliers d’hommes et de femmes respireraient beaucoup mieux. Cette bataille-là, même si cela l'enrageait de l'admettre, était hors de sa portée. Il devrait attendre, sans pouvoir intervenir.  


Cependant, juste avant que les Jedi ne quittent le croiseur pour entamer le voyage vers la citadelle de Snoke (avec le reste de leur flottille sur leurs talons pour lancer la diversion), Ben vint trouver Hux dans sa cabine alors qu’il préparait fiévreusement plusieurs plans pour le combat à venir.  


\- Si c’est pour me faire la grande tragédie des adieux, je te suggère de prendre la porte tout de suite, déclara Hux sans même lever les yeux de son datapad.  


\- Non, ce n’est pas ça, répondit hâtivement Ben d’un ton peu assuré. Mais simplement… au cas où…  


\- Oui ?  


\- Je sais que c’est beaucoup demander, mais accepterais-tu d’être le tuteur de ma fille si jamais je ne rentrais pas ?  


Hux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  


\- Mais… ta famille ne pourrait pas… ?  


Il vit la mine dépitée de Ben, dont les épaules s’affaissèrent sous son épais manteau.  


\- Chacune de mes cousines a au moins trois enfants à la maison, mais je comprends très bien…  


\- Je n’ai pas dit non. Je suis juste surpris que tu t’adresses à moi.  


\- Ce n’est pas comme si on vivait ensemble et que ton fils habite avec nous comme si nous étions ses deux parents, grinça Ben.  


Hux se radoucit. Edan avait accepté la présence de Ben dans leur vie sans s’émouvoir outre mesure, probablement satisfait de retrouver un peu de stabilité. Les connaissances encyclopédiques du conseiller en Histoire et folklore Jedi avaient aussi joué dans l’appréciation que lui portait le garçon. Ce n’était pas encore l’affection qu’on attendait entre parent et enfant, mais Hux osait espérer qu’on y venait, petit à petit.  


\- Je voulais aussi… commença Ben.  


Hux le poussa contre le claustra qui séparait la partie couchage du reste de la pièce et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, sans forcer à cause de la barbe qu’il avait laissé pousser depuis quelques jours, surtout par manque de temps. Il se permit de sourire quand Ben le serra contre lui, l’enveloppant dans son manteau comme s’il voulait le cacher à la galaxie entière.  


\- Je te conseille de revenir en un seul morceau, grommela Hux en reprenant son souffle.  


\- Sinon ?  


\- Je me chargerai moi-même du raccommodage, et les dieux savent que je ne suis pas doué en couture…  


Ben pouffa de rire contre son épaule, puis resta là un instant sans bouger. Il se dégagea ensuite sans un mot et Hux ne tenta pas de le retenir.

* * 

_Trois jours plus tard…_

La navette transportant les Jedis avait quitté le Veilleur quelques heures plus tôt et Hux surveillait le chronomètre du bord avec une impatience grandissante. Pour cette mission en particulier, le capitaine lui avait cédé le commandement, arguant qu’il connaissait mieux l’équipe de chevaliers envoyée à terre ainsi que les méthodes de Snoke.  


\- Monsieur ! appela un des officiers de pont depuis sa console. Nous avons été repérés. Un escadron de chasse s’approche de notre position.  


\- Très bien. Baissez les écrans des hangars et faites sortir un tiers de nos chasseurs, X-Wings compris. Gardez les autres en réserve à l’intérieur.  


\- A vos ordres.  


Hux aurait peut-être dû s'en inquiéter, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en ce moment, sur le pont du destroyer, dirigeant une bataille et des escadrons entiers de chasseurs. Bientôt les vitres du poste de commande s’illuminèrent sous les explosions et les tirs de laser. Les deux tiers des TIE restaient toujours en attente. Le Veilleur n’était là que pour occuper les défenses planétaires le temps que Skywalker et les siens trouvent Snoke. Le croiseur pourrait alors vider les lieux et les laisser repartir de leur côté à bord de leur navette. Mais Hux ne comptait pas prendre congé sans faire un maximum de dégâts d’abord.  


\- Dameron, dites à vos pilotes de dégager. On va faire le ménage au turbolaser, ça ira plus vite.  


\- Bien reçu !  


L'escadron de chasseurs se dispersa aussitôt.  


Ce fut avec une satisfaction certaine que Hux regarda les tirs à haute énergie pilonner sans relâche les boucliers du porte-chasseurs situé à environ dix kilomètres en face d’eux. Certains effleuraient au passage des appareils adverses, suffisamment puissants pour mettre les petits appareils en pièces. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre le transporteur hors-course dans une gerbe de débris incandescents.  


\- Deux autres vaisseaux en approche, monsieur. Ils seront sur nous d’ici environ sept minutes.  


\- Rappelez nos chasseurs et abattez ceux de l’ennemi qui traînent encore sur place. Dès que tout le monde sera à bord, nous ferons un saut jusqu’aux limites de ce système, et silence radio pour qu’ils nous croient définitivement partis. Je pense que nous avons accordé assez de temps aux Jedis.  


\- Bien monsieur. Je transmets sur canal crypté.  


Bientôt les TIE virèrent de bord et revinrent dare-dare auprès de leur vaisseau porteur, non sans avoir pulvérisé quelques ennemis supplémentaires au passage. Le capitaine Arkoy et Dameron aimaient le travail bien fait.  


Il était plus que temps de prendre la tangente, car les deux appareils signalés par l’opérateur radar se rapprochaient plus vite que prévu, et le Veilleur déguerpit de justesse avant de faire connaissance avec le reste de l’escadre adverse.  


\- Ils avaient un Interdictor, nota le capitaine. On l’a échappé belle.  


\- Ils vont probablement nous rechercher à travers tout le système, pointa Hux. Une fois que nous aurons atteint la ceinture d’astéroïdes externe, contactez le reste de notre groupe. Maintenant que nous avons pris la température, nous pouvons revenir en masse pour nettoyer leurs vaisseaux.  


Les micros embarqués sur les chasseurs lui firent parvenir la déception de Dameron et de quelques autres à l’idée de devoir poireauter au moins une journée entière avant de retourner sur le terrain.  


Ils prirent cependant leur mal en patience, et retrouvèrent le sourire lorsque trois autres croiseurs, deux frégates et une nuée de chasseurs se matérialisèrent juste à l’orée du système. La vision de TIE combattant au côté de X-Wings était toujours aussi surréaliste aux yeux de Hux, mais les appareils de la Résistance pouvaient encaisser plus de tirs que ses propres chasseurs, aussi tant qu’ils ne se retournaient pas contre leurs alliés du jour, l’ancien colonel ne ferait aucun commentaire.  


\- Et on y retourne, soupira-t-il.  


Les six appareils refirent un bref saut hyperspatial vers l’orbite de leur cible et eurent le temps de déployer l’ensemble de leurs chasseurs, soit plus d’un millier au total, en direction de la surface, avant que les défenses planétaires ne réagissent.  


\- Sont lents, marmonna Hux. Pas fait assez d’entraînements…  


\- Je confirme ! brailla Arkoy, autrement dit AK-4789, faisant comprendre à Hux que son comlink était toujours ouvert, et en mode public. J’espère que nos Jedis en ont un peu plus pour leur fric !  


Hux émit un grognement dépité. La discipline laissait sérieusement à désirer ; on était en plein combat, pas dans une cour de récréation !  


\- Ils commencent à battre en retraite, monsieur, indiqua un des techniciens sur la passerelle.  


\- Attendez qu’ils soient de nouveau dans leur atmosphère avant de rappeler nos chasseurs. En espérant qu’ils ne croiseront pas les Jedis en cours de route.  


Petit à petit, les appareils revinrent vers les gros porteurs, laissant derrière eux des nuées de débris métalliques et de gaz figés par le froid. Hux se mit à scruter l’espace au-delà du champ de bataille, espérant y apercevoir le transport emprunté par les Jedis. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent alors qu’il combattait l’envie de tourner en rond ou de se remettre à s’écorcher les doigts.  


\- Leur navette revient, monsieur, indiqua l'opérateur radar. Elle ne semble pas endommagée.  


Hux se força à simplement hocher la tête et ordonner au contrôle d'orienter le petit appareil vers l'un des hangars du croiseur. Puis il quitta la passerelle d'un pas égal, surtout sans se presser, en direction du point d'amarrage du vaisseau. Il ne faisait que s'assurer de l'état de ses associés, et qu'ils ne ramenaient rien de dangereux à bord. Rien de plus.  


Il faillit trébucher lorsqu'il réalisa que Ben ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Où était-il ? Ils ne pouvaient l'avoir laissé sur place...  
Le mince vernis de discipline qu'il arborait encore finir de s'écailler et il courut jusqu'à la rampe.  


\- Ben ? fut le seul mot qu'il put articuler.  


Luke leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.  


\- Il est parti de son côté. Je vous jure sur la vie de ma fille qu'il n'est pas mort.  


Le vieux maître ne disait rien quant à d'éventuelles blessures... ni quand son neveu referait son apparition. Hux ravala ses questions et les laissa quitter le hangar en silence.

* *

Tandis que les officiers supérieurs débattaient de la suite des événements, les Jedis avaient regagné leurs quartiers et se posaient eux aussi pas mal de questions sur la conduite à tenir.  


\- Et maintenant ? demanda Rey via le système de communication crypté propre à l’ordre Jedi. Partis comme on est, la Résistance et le Premier Ordre ne vont pas tarder à entrer en guerre. C'est juste une question de temps.  


\- Fais confiance au Premier Ordre pour se tirer les marrons du feu, soupira son père. Leur service de propagande a déjà dû exploiter cet incident à la fois pour révéler l'existence d'une milice privée financée par une partie du Sénat et pour attaquer directement Léia. Rien de tel pour démolir l'image d'une personne publique de la faire passer pour un mauvais parent.  


\- Dans l'absolu, c'est pas faux, objecta Rey. Ça ne l'aurait pas tuée d'envoyer un ou deux espions chercher des renseignements sur Ben.  


\- Ta tante possède l'art de la rancune tenace. Même Lando a encore droit à une pique de temps en temps.  


La jeune fille était tout sauf convaincue.  


\- Et nous, là-dedans ?  


\- J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas envoyer mes élèves combattre pour les uns ou les autres. Nous sommes au service des citoyens dans leur ensemble, et non de tel ou tel régime.  


\- Ca ne va pas nous faciliter la vie.  


\- Je le sais bien, mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de baiser les bottes des politiciens du Noyau.  


De son côté, Hux tenait des calculs assez similaires. La mort de Snoke ne signifiait pas la fin des hostilités, loin de là. C'était même le contraire, calcula Hux. La démonstration de force du Premier Ordre et des systèmes indépendants allait attirer l'attention de planètes indécises quant à leur relation avec la République. Soit cette dernière laisserait faire - encore - soit elle finirait par se ranger derrière la "Résistance" d'Organa. Résistance à quoi, on se le demandait bien. Au changement ?  
Il espérait cependant que l'on n'en viendrait pas à un conflit ouvert. Surtout parce qu’alors il aurait raté une occasion en or de se débarrasser de Dameron et de son escadron.


	20. et la route continue...

Hux passa quelques jours au retour de cette petite campagne-éclair à éplucher toutes les nouvelles qu’il avait manquées suite au silence radio que le groupe du _Veilleur_ s’était imposé.  


Il apprit en parcourant les rapports de ses collègues que Han Solo avait _encore_ été arrêté avec une cargaison prohibée à son bord, et que les autorités indépendantes de Toydaria s'étaient fait un plaisir de lui confisquer la camelote en même temps que son appareil. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Via Skywalker, il sut aussi que Ben avait regagné son domicile sur Naboo et décida de s'y rendre, au moins pour vérifier dans quel état se trouvait son... ami ? Amant ? Compagnon ? Il était incapable de déterminer le terme exact qui qualifierait leur relation.  
Lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte, le droïde de service refusa tout d'abord de le laisser entrer.  


\- Maître Naberrie ne souhaite pas recevoir de visiteur, annona-t-il.  


\- Puis-je me permettre d'insister ? Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le dernier combat auquel il a participé.  


Le droïde protocolaire parut réfléchir un instant, puis autorisa Hux à entrer.  


\- Je vais consulter Maître Naberrie, si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants.  


Hux patienta une dizaine de minutes avant que le droïde ne revînt. Il était bien sûr impossible que son visage de métal pût exprimer la moindre émotion, mais l'ingénieur avait la nette impression que la mécanique le regardait avec désapprobation.  
Il fut guidé au premier étage jusqu'à une porte qui devait être celle de la chambre de Ben. Le droïde frappa deux coups secs avant de tourner les talons.  


\- Entrez, grogna une voix fatiguée de l'autre côté de la porte.  


Hux s'exécuta.  


La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il distingua sur le tapis, à côté du lit, une pile de datapads et de véritables livres en grand danger d'effondrement. Une théière attendait, enveloppée d'un tissu isolant, à côté d'une tasse. Le genre de nid qu'on s'attendait à trouver chez quelqu'un qui couvait une bonne grippe.  


\- Ben ? risqua Hux.  


\- T'es vraiment borné, hein ? grogna la voix de Naberrie de sous la pile de couvertures qui l'enveloppait.  


\- Il paraît, oui. Alors, tu te décides à sortir de ton cocon d'hibernation, ou je dois t'en retirer moi-même ?  


Un bruit de mécontentement lui parvint puis l'amas de tissu commença à glisser, révélant d'abord une tignasse noire en désordre. Le reste de sa personne émergea ensuite et Hux comprit sa réticence à se montrer.  


Une large balafre lui barrait désormais le visage, partant de la tempe gauche pour aller jusqu'à l'os de la mâchoire en coupant l'arête du nez, et manquant ses yeux d'un cheveu. Bien qu’ayant de toute évidence été traitée au bacta, la brûlure avait dû être profonde, et peut-être causée par un autre sabre-laser pour rester aussi visible.  


\- Je ne fais pas trop peur ? murmura le jeune homme, qui se tenait voûté, les épaules rondes.  


La belle assurance qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il siégeait au sénat semblait s'être évaporée, comme si la blessure le rendait soudain incapable de gérer sa grande carcasse en même temps que ses pouvoirs, et le renfermait complètement dans sa coquille.  


\- J'ai vu des soldats plus amochés que ça, rassure-toi. Va voir un spécialiste, si elle te gêne vraiment, et tu pourras obtenir un traitement pour réduire cette cicatrice.  


\- Mais toi... elle ne te dérange pas ?  


C'était donc là le fond du problème. Vu le type de personnes qui avaient bourdonné autour de Ben lorsqu'il était encore sénateur, souhaitant profiter de sa position ou de son physique ou des deux, Hux ne se sentait même pas insulté par la question. Ben avait toutes les raisons du monde de la poser.  


\- Ça va. Elle te donne l'air d'un pirate, alors on peut toujours envisager une petite reconversion professionnelle. Quoique passer de politicien à gangster...  


C'était nul, Hux l'admettait bien volontiers, mais il parvint à faire sourire Ben.  


\- Merci.  


Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et ôta sa veste et ses bottes, avant de s’allonger à côté de Ben, repoussant au passage les couvertures en trop. Le jeune homme se rapprocha progressivement, avant de se caler confortablement contre son épaule.  


\- C’est mieux comme ça, n’est-ce pas ?  


Ben opina d’un hochement de tête.  


\- Et la prochaine fois que tu as un problème, viens m’en parler directement au lieu de me laisser dans le noir pendant des jours.  


\- Oui professeur, marmonna Ben, le nez dans la chemise de Hux.  


L’officier dissimula un sourire.  


\- Y compris s’il s’agit de ta fille ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Ben.  


\- J'ai peur de mal faire, admit ce dernier en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.  


\- Bienvenue au club de la plupart des parents, assura Hux avec un rire. Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de mode d'emploi.  


\- Au moins, je compte ne pas disparaître pendant six mois d'affilée, ni la laisser se coucher sans au moins venir lui dire bonsoir, et je m'arrangerai pour lui demander ce qu'elle fait à l'école quand elle y sera. Après... je nage dans la mélasse.  


\- Vois les choses du bon côté : elle ne t'a jamais vu sans balafre, alors elle ne sera pas choquée, et elle ne dira jamais que tu étais mieux avant.  


\- Et elle ne se demandera pas non plus pourquoi tu viens si souvent chez moi.  


Sans surprise, Hux prit une teinte qui jurait fortement avec l'orangé de ses cheveux, avant de concéder le point.  


\- D’ailleurs, je crois que nous avons du retard à rattraper sur ce point…  


Le reste des habits de Hux atterrit en tas au pied du lit et Ben n’eut qu’à lever la main pour réceptionner le flacon de gel qu’il gardait toujours en réserve dans la salle de bains.  


\- Mauvais usage de la Force, ricana Hux. Tu n’as jamais reçu la visite d’un spectre de maître de l’ancien temps venu te faire la leçon ?  


\- Non. Ou alors j’ai pas fait attention.  


Toute répartie fut ravalée lorsque le jeune homme se pencha pour l’embrasser, tout en glissant un doigt entre ses fesses pour commencer à le préparer. Son éloquence habituelle partit aux oubliettes et il fut tout juste capable de demander à Ben de ne plus s’arrêter, entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

* *

Ces quelques jours de vacances aux allures de voyage de noces prirent malheureusement fin, chacun retournant à son travail habituel, Hux dans son bureau d’études et Ben parmi les conseillers de la reine, faisant preuve d’une énergie apparemment décuplée, au grand soulagement de ses collègues.  
Environ deux mois après son retour en fonction, la Résistance fit une nouvelle tentative d'obtenir le soutient (surtout financier) du conseiller Naberrie, en lui envoyant non sa mère mais Poe Dameron. Malheureusement, ils avaient sous-estimé le mépris que l'ancien sénateur vouait au pilote, qu'il considérait au mieux comme le lèche-bottes de sa mère.  
L'attitude très relax que Dameron adopta lorsqu'il vint rendre visite à Ben n'arrangea pas les choses. Le jeune homme était extrêmement à cheval sur les formes et le respect dû, sinon à sa personne, du moins à sa fonction.  


\- Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'asseoir, fut la première chose qu'il dit lorsqu'il trouva le pilote dans son bureau. Encore moins sur mon siège.  


Dameron se leva et prit place dans le fauteuil réservé aux invités en prenant tout son temps.  


\- Que veut ma mère, cette fois ?  


Poe haussa les épaules.  


\- Tu le sais très bien, quoique je me demande pourquoi elle continue à insister.  


\- Moi aussi. Je ne partage ni sa vision de la République ni les méthodes qu'elle emploie pour lui maintenir coûte que coûte la tête hors de l'eau. Ca fait des années qu'elle me regarde comme si j'allais chanter 'J'ai rejoint le Côté Obscur comme les autres' en brandissant un sabre rouge, mais elle ferait mieux de consulter son reflet dans un miroir quand elle envisage une autre guerre civile pour perpétuer un régime totalement nul.  


Il ralluma son datapad et se mit à parcourir les courriers en attente. Puis il releva la tête, faisant mine d'être surpris de trouver Dameron toujours en face de lui.  


\- Tu peux disposer. J'ai des dossiers à rattraper.  


Le pilote traînant toujours, Ben finit par utiliser la Force pour l'obliger à se lever, puis le pousser sans ménagement vers la porte de son bureau, qu'il referma brusquement derrière Dameron, quitte à lui raboter un peu les fesses au passage. 

* *

Ben ne mentionna pas cette entrevue lorsqu'il rejoignit Hux à leur domicile, dont la copropriété était désormais officielle. Son compagnon avait déjà bien assez de soucis à gérer sans devoir de surcroît s'inquiéter des manoeuvres internes de la Résistance. Ben comptait lui demander de rejoindre le groupe que son oncle était en train de créer autour de son petit Ordre Jedi afin d'accroître leur efficacité ainsi que leur rayon d'action. Mais les affiliations de Hux rendaient peut-être ce projet purement utopiques.  


\- Techniquement, je n'appartiens plus au Premier Ordre, fit remarquer Hux lorsque Ben lui fit part de son idée. Je peux donc m'affilier à votre petite association sans que cela soit qualifié de trahison. Vous profiterez de mes contacts et à travers eux, du réseau dont disposent mes anciens collègues. Les choses auront le temps de beaucoup évoluer avant que la République n’admette que sa politique nous ouvre un boulevard.  


Ben hocha la tête, gardant l’espoir qu’en dépit du conflit qui couvait et s’approchait un peu plus chaque jour, ils ne seraient pas séparés. C’était seulement la seconde fois de sa vie qu’il désirait vraiment quelque chose pour lui-même et il désirait le conserver encore et encore, prêt à le défendre bec et ongles.  
Peut-être avait-il projeté une partie de ses pensées car Hux tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue.  


\- Il est très difficile de se débarrasser de moi, je te l’assure.  


Intérieurement, il n’aurait pas parié bien cher sur ses chances de survie, mais pour aider Ben à garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas sombrer dans ses ténèbres habituelles, il était prêt à dépasser toutes les limites.  


\- Et moi donc, murmura Ben contre ses lèvres. Et moi donc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. C'est fini pour cette fois.  
> Si mes bons lecteurs sont intéressés, j'ai une autre fic en préparation, dans un UA du genre Jane Austen, à moins que la traduction de Walking Under a Grey Light vous tente plus.
> 
> Et merci à verybadideas pour _J'ai rejoint le Côté Obscur comme les autres_


End file.
